Aborrecimentos e Saudades
by Vane NT
Summary: CAPÍTULO 9: "O dia do casamento, descrito em detalhes". Um cavaleiro e uma amazona são forçados a se casar. Eles precisam aprender a se tolerar mutuamente enquanto não obtêm permissão para anular essa união indesejada.
1. Capítulo 1

Caros leitores,

Antes que a fic propriamente dita comece, permitam-me esclarecer algumas coisas.

Se vocês leram a sinopse da história, devem ter percebido que o enredo de "Aborrecimentos e Saudades" não tem nada de original. Sim, vocês já leram muitas histórias como esta e certamente podem prever como esta fanfic será, do início ao fim. Não me agradam os clichês, mas esta é uma história baseada em clichês clássicos do gênero romântico. Então, por que decidi escrevê-la?

Primeiro, porque as cenas e os diálogos surgiram em minha mente de forma espontânea e não consegui me livrar deles. Segundo, porque quero usar esta fic como um teste para mim mesma. Quero descobrir se sou capaz de imprimir alguma marca pessoal a uma trama que tem tudo para ser apenas mais uma na multidão da Literatura.

Ah, um aviso importante: embora esta seja uma comédia romântica, eu não deixarei de incluir cenas ou até mesmo capítulos inteiros num tom mais sério, se/quando isto for necessário ao bom andamento da história. E notem que o que temos aqui não é uma comédia pastelão. Portanto, não esperem cenas do tipo que causaria gargalhadas estrepitosas. Se eu conseguir inspirar alguns sorrisos simpáticos, já ficarei bastante satisfeita. (Hum, pensando bem, escrevi dois avisos e não apenas um.)

Muito obrigada por sua atenção! Boa leitura!

* * *

**ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Saori pedira a um soldado que chamasse Shion, e agora o aguardava numa saleta de reuniões localizada dentro de seu templo no Santuário.

O Mestre não tardou em chegar. Eles se cumprimentaram amigavelmente e se sentaram em torno de uma mesa circular.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? - Shion perguntou, solícito.

- Pode tirar a sua máscara, Shion.

- Ah, é verdade - ele disse, retirando a peça e colocando-a sobre a mesa. Estava tão habituado a usá-la, que às vezes se esquecia de que ninguém tinha o direito de esconder suas expressões faciais de Athena se ela desejasse vê-las. Depois ele fitou a deusa em silêncio.

- Eu o chamei até aqui porque quero discutir um assunto que me incomoda há tempos - ela começou, explicando em seguida, num tom irritado: - essa mania que a Shaina tem de perseguir o meu Seiya!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Shion perguntou, já achando que iria perder seu tempo ali.

Ao ser fuzilado pelo olhar de Saori, ele se encolheu um pouco na cadeira e apressou-se em dizer:

- Naturalmente, terei imenso prazer em ajudá-la no que quer que seja!

- Acho bom - respondeu Saori, inclinada em sua direção e olhando-o com certa desconfiança. Após um breve instante, ela desviou seu olhar do rosto dele, franziu o cenho e pôs-se a falar com alguma irritação: - Shion, eu já estou cansada dessa situação. Ela já se declarou há muito tempo para o Seiya e ela sabe que estamos juntos. Mesmo assim, ela insiste, insiste e insiste. Está sempre atrás dele com aquela cara melosa de coitadinha, e sempre que enfrentamos algum inimigo, lá vai ela bancar a Andrômeda e tentar se sacrificar por ele.

- Mas não acha que Shaina está apenas honrando a tradição do Santuário? Afinal de contas, Seiya viu o rosto dela, mas ela não o matou. Portanto, a única alternativa que resta a ela é...

Saori interrompeu o Mestre de seu santuário, rebatendo com sarcasmo:

- Ora, Shion, por favor! A Shaina teve o rosto dela visto pelo Seiya? Sim... por ele e por toda a torcida do Panathinaikos!

- Que culpa ela tem se a máscara dela foi mal-feita e quebra à toa?

- Quem é que conserta máscaras e armaduras quebradas? É o Mu. E quem foi que treinou o Mu mesmo, hein?... - ela devolveu, com um sorrisinho.

- Errr... hum... ahn...

Shion foi salvo de seu constrangimento pela própria Saori, que prosseguiu:

- E não podemos nos esquecer das várias histórias sobre as ocasiões em que ela tira a máscara voluntariamente, quando lhe convém. - Aumentando a carga de ironia em sua voz, ela emendou: - Pelo conteúdo dessas histórias, podemos deduzir que ela realmente é uma amazona empenhada em honrar a tradição das máscaras: se um homem vê seu rosto, ela faz questão de... "amá-lo" - ela completou, fazendo com os dedos o gesto indicativo de aspas.

Embora tivesse entendido perfeitamente o tipo de amor a que sua deusa se referira, Shion ainda fez uma tentativa:

- Viu só que atitude bonita a dela? Eu acho tão lindo quando uma pessoa respeita as leis dos deuses! - ele exclamou, pondo a mão sobre o peito e sorrindo enlevado.

- Por mim, ela pode ter "atitudes bonitas" para com todos os homens que ela quiser, desde que não tente incluir o Seiya entre eles - a deusa retrucou. - Mas ela não desiste dele! No mês passado eu mesma vi quando ela tentou mais uma vez. Ando pensando muito nisso, e hoje finalmente consegui decidir o que fazer.

- Athena, perdoe-me, mas gostaria de lembrá-la de que hoje o Santuário está sob ataque de forças inimigas. Acha mesmo que é apropriado discutirmos este assunto enquanto dezenas de cavaleiros lutam lá embaixo? - Shion perguntou num tom contido, sem conseguir disfarçar de todo sua impaciência.

- Oh, você pode estar certo de que meus mais profundos sentimentos estão com eles e de que estou preocupadíssima com o resultado desta nova batalha - Saori falou entediada. - Agora, voltando ao que interessa...

- Athena! - Shion exclamou, escandalizado com a indiferença de Saori.

- Qual é o problema, Shion? Não se preocupe tanto. Nós sempre vencemos - a jovem enfatizou, fazendo um gesto displicente.

- Ah, é verdade... e tenho certeza de que desta vez nossa vitória será especialmente tranqüila, pois você finalmente conseguiu não ser seqüestrada - Shion observou, mal contendo um sorrisinho sardônico.

Saori arregalou os olhos, contraiu os lábios e bateu as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa. O Mestre do Santuário teve um sobressalto e seu sorriso se desfez imediatamente.

- Por favor, conte-me a sua decisão sobre a Shaina - ele pediu, preocupando-se em exibir a docilidade de um humilde carneirinho.

- Obrigada pelo interesse - Saori disse secamente, ainda bastante irritada.

Porém, em poucos segundos Shion viu o semblante de sua deusa se transformar. Inicialmente ele viu surgir nos olhos escuros de Athena um brilho peculiar. Depois a expressão séria deu lugar a um sorriso que se abria gradualmente, até que a moça se pôs a dar risadinhas entusiasmadas.

Por fim, ela falou animada:

- Eu já tenho a solução perfeita para esse problema, Shion: vou arranjar um marido para ela!

- Um marido?! - ele repetiu, perplexo.

- Sim! - Saori confirmou. Em seguida, acrescentou lentamente: - E foi por isso que eu pedi que você viesse até aqui.

Com os olhos muito abertos e uma certa hesitação, Shion indagou:

- Athena... você... quer que... que eu me case com Shaina?

* * *

NOTAS: Peço desculpas aos fãs da Saori por tê-la retratado de uma forma não tão simpática. Se serve de consolo, eu mesma sou fã da personagem e só a descrevi desse modo porque isto era importante para o enredo. Ademais, futuramente o próprio Shion tentará justificar as atitudes politicamente incorretas de sua deusa.

Por falar em Shion... o que será que vai acontecer ao pobre ex-cavaleiro de Áries? Muito em breve vocês descubrirão.

Obrigada por lerem esta história!

_Capítulo concluído em 27 de setembro de 2008._


	2. Capítulo 2

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

- Claro que não, Shion! Que idéia! - Saori esclareceu com certa impaciência.

- Ah, ainda bem! - Shion disse, suspirando aliviado.

- Se eu quero arranjar um marido para a Shaina, tem que ser alguém que vá durar bastante, e não um velhote que pode ir dessa para a melhor a qualquer momento - a deusa acrescentou, indicando o próprio Shion com um leve movimento de cabeça.

O Mestre do Santuário ficou rubro ao ouvir essas palavras. Ele engoliu em seco e, tentando defender sua dignidade, protestou:

- Creio que ainda estou bastante conservado.

- Claro. A cada vez que alguém te ressuscita, você ganha um corpo novinho em folha. Assim, até eu! - Athena retrucou.

Shion engoliu em seco novamente, e antes que fosse obrigado a ouvir outra verdade desconcertante, apressou-se em pedir à jovem que explicasse mais claramente o que tencionava fazer e o que desejava dele.

Saori retomou sua empolgação e suas risadinhas. Fixou um olhar penetrante em Shion e indagou num tom cúmplice:

- Shion, você tem um conhecimento muito profundo das leis do Santuário, não é?

- Naturalmente. Afinal, eu tive muitas dezenas de anos para me familiarizar com elas - ele respondeu com ligeiro sarcasmo, embora este fosse mais dirigido a si mesmo do que a Athena.

- Foi o que eu pensei, e foi por isso que eu o chamei aqui.

Aquele olhar penetrante e o tom misterioso na voz de Athena fizeram Shion esquecer seu despeito. Curioso, ele fitou a deusa em silêncio por um breve instante e logo perguntou:

- Sobre quais leis especificamente você deseja se informar?

- Sobre as que regem o uso de máscaras pelas amazonas - Saori respondeu, enquanto um brilho levemente malicioso iluminava seus olhos. - Quero saber se há algum dispositivo legal que obrigue uma amazona a se casar com um homem que tenha visto o seu rosto, e de preferência que também obrigue esse homem a aceitar o casamento.

Shion respondeu de imediato:

- Não. Isto não existe.

- Poxa, Shion, assim nem teve graça! - Saori reclamou, gesticulando com irritação. - Podia pelo menos ter pensado mais um pouco, ter me dado alguma esperança.

- Sinto muito, mas a lei é exatamente esta: a amazona que tiver seu rosto visto por um homem deverá amá-lo ou matá-lo. Não há maiores detalhes. Nada se diz sobre possíveis matrimônios. Nem mesmo a forma como a amazona deverá assassinar a vítima ou expressar seu amor é especificada. - Ao fazer este comentário, Shion não pôde deixar de pensar no costume que as amazonas tinham de exibir seus rostos voluntariamente quando queriam mostrar aos homens que estavam disponíveis para eles. "Uma forma muito astuta de satisfazerem suas necessidades sem que ninguém possa acusá-las de ter violado as regras do Santuário, já que o amor carnal não é proibido pela lei", ele deduziu. E prosseguiu: - Em ambos os casos, ela pode agir da forma que lhe parecer mais conveniente. Ademais, não há nenhuma norma de conduta específica para os homens que vêem rostos de amazonas. Talvez porque caiba a elas decidir o que fazer.

- Ou talvez porque este Santuário está cheio de leis machistas - Saori redarguiu num tom crítico.

- Leis machistas que só existem porque nossa deusa permite - Shion rebateu com um sorriso inocente e uma voz muito mansa, porém evidentemente irônica.

Athena bufou e lançou um olhar muito duro a Shion, quem por sua vez tentou sustentar o sorriso mas começou a apertar as mãos com um certo nervosismo.

A jovem grega fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro profundo, tentando livrar-se da irritação causada pelas leves provocações de Shion. Em seguida ela o fitou novamente e disse num tom seco:

- Muito bem. Já que as leis machistas existem por minha causa, eu mesma vou dar um jeito nisso. - E inclinando-se em direção ao Mestre, ela acrescentou lentamente: - E você vai me assessorar.

- Claro, Athena. O que devo fazer? - Shion indagou, olhando sua deusa com um misto de receio e desconfiança.

- Você vai me ajudar a elaborar todos os detalhes desta nova lei: de agora em diante, se uma amazona tiver seu rosto visto por um homem os dois terão que se casar, querendo ou não.

- É esta a lei que pretende utilizar para fazer com que Shaina se case?

- Sim - Saori respondeu. E voltando a se animar, ela explicou sorridente: - Como toda hora o rosto dela é visto por algum homem, seja por acidente ou não, logo, logo eu vou resolver esse problema de uma vez por todas! O próximo que vir a face dela terá que se tornar seu marido!

- Mas e se depois da publicação da lei ela se tornar mais cuidadosa? E se os homens fizerem acordos com ela para que tudo fique em segredo? - Shion indagou, procurando chamar a atenção de sua deusa para a fragilidade da armadilha que ela preparava para a amazona de Ofiúco.

Os lábios de Athena se curvaram num sorrisinho típico de criança prestes a fazer uma terrível travessura. Então ela respondeu pausadamente, como quem revelava um importante segredo:

- E se tanto a Shaina quanto os homens não mudarem seu comportamento? E se não houver nenhum cuidado e nenhum acordo... porque ninguém saberá que a lei foi alterada?

Shion deu um salto na cadeira e prendeu a respiração, escandalizado com o que Saori acabara de proferir. Sacudindo a cabeça num gesto negativo, ele protestou com mal contida indignação:

- Athena, sei que é nossa deusa e que pode dispor de nossas vidas como lhe aprouver. Contudo, o que você pretende fazer é totalmente irregular. Cada vez que uma norma é criada, ela deve ser imediata e amplamente divulgada, a fim de que todos os seus servos sem exceção possam cumpri-la. O mesmo se aplica às alterações de leis já existentes. Tenho certeza de que você sabe disso muito bem, e muito me entristece ver que...

- Ah, tá bom, chega de drama - ela o interrompeu, movendo a mão com impaciência. - Você nem me deixou terminar de explicar. Preste atenção, Shion: vou usar essa lei só para dar um susto na Shaina. Ela não terá que ficar casada para sempre. Quando eu achar que ela já aprendeu a lição, eu permitirei que ela se divorcie. E obviamente ela e o marido não serão obrigados a consumar o casamento. Nem terão que ser um casal de verdade. Só terão que morar juntos, mas não precisarão se relacionar como marido e mulher se eles não quiserem. Quando redigirmos a lei, nós vamos mencionar todos esses detalhes. Assim a Shaina vai ter toda a proteção legal necessária. E o marido dela, seja lá quem for, também.

Shion sentiu algum alívio ao perceber que Athena não perdera o juízo por completo. Mas seu olhar ainda era reprovador. Ocorreu-lhe outro problema que poderia ser causado pela nova lei, e ele o expôs:

- E o que vai acontecer às outras amazonas cujos rostos forem vistos? Todas terão que se casar também?

- Claro que não. Elas serão anistiadas.

- Menos mal - Shion murmurou, embora lhe parecesse cruel que Shaina fosse a única amazona fadada a ter seu pedido de anistia negado.

- Para evitar maiores problemas, a lei vai ser suspensa assim que a Shaina se casar. Assim ninguém mais vai correr o risco de ser afetado e evitaremos uma enxurrada de pedidos de anistia - Saori explicou. - É óbvio que a suspensão da lei não anulará automaticamente o casamento da Shaina. Para ela, os efeitos da norma continuarão válidos até que eu a autorize a se divorciar.

Shion ficou em silêncio, o semblante sério e um tanto carregado. Definitivamente, não podia aprovar o plano de sua deusa. Porém, nada podia fazer para detê-la. Gostaria de encontrar em sua mente alguma frase que tivesse o poder de dissuadir Athena daquela idéia. Mas não tinha esperanças. Ele ainda tinha um argumento para utilizar, porém previa que Athena encontraria uma resposta a altura. Ainda assim, resolveu arriscar:

- E se Seiya for o primeiro a ver a face de Shaina depois que você instaurar essa lei? Aí ele é quem deverá se casar com ela...

- Nem pensar! Se isso acontecer, eu simplesmente esperarei que outro homem a veja. Depois disso, tudo o que terei que fazer será alterar a data oficial de criação da lei e divulgá-la em seguida - Saori respondeu, sorrindo orgulhosa por ter pensado em todos os detalhes.

Shion, derrotado, baixou um pouco a cabeça. Refletiu sobre a situação por alguns segundos. Voltou a pousar os olhos sobre sua deusa e pediu:

- Athena, por favor, não faça isso. Pense bem. Se a atitude de Shaina a irrita tanto assim, por que não lhe dá uma advertência pública por mau comportamento? Ela ficará envergonhada e se corrigirá.

- Eu duvido que isso adiante - Saori rebateu.

- Então escolha outra punição, Athena - Shion insistiu. - Forçar uma pessoa a se casar é cruel demais. Por que não aplica um castigo mais leve, como dez anos de prisão na masmorra, ou vinte anos de trabalhos forçados, ou novecentas chibatadas? Enfim, algo que não cause muitos danos.

A jovem apoiou o queixo numa das mãos e considerou as sugestões do Mestre por alguns instantes. Por um momento, ele sentiu suas esperanças se renovarem... para morrerem logo em seguida, quando ele ouviu a resposta da deusa:

- Shion, sei que você é um homem justo e bem intencionado. Sei também que os castigos que você sugeriu são muito mais leves do que um casamento. Talvez leves demais, e é por isso mesmo que não vou usar nenhum deles.

- Mas...

- Shaina me desrespeitou, Shion, e não foi só uma ou duas vezes. Do modo como ela se comporta, nem parece que eu sou a deusa dela. E ela não é nenhuma criancinha para precisar que lhe ensinem o jeito certo de agir. Eu tive muita paciência, esperei bastante tempo, mas ela não mudou suas atitudes. Portanto, eu também não mudarei de idéia. Está decidido.

- Está bem, Athena - Shion aquiesceu, dando-se definitivamente por vencido. Depois comentou: - Já temos então uma noiva. Agora fico imaginando quem será o noivo.

- É... poderá ser praticamente qualquer um - Athena disse, pensativa.

Ambos se puseram a imaginar as inúmeras possibilidades. Havia muitíssimos homens no Santuário. Qual deles seria obrigado a casar-se com a amazona de Ofiúco?

Shion começou a fazer uma lista mental de rostos masculinos familiares. Logo lhe surgiu uma preocupação:

- Athena, e se o homem que se casar com Shaina quiser tirar algum proveito da situação contra a vontade dela, se é que me entende? Sei que pretende redigir a lei de forma a deixar claro que o casal não precisará ter nenhuma espécie de intimidade. Mas nunca se sabe... há gente muito ruim nesse mundo.

- Acho que os homens que temos aqui são de confiança, não? Eu não acredito que alguém aqui seria capaz de forçá-la a qualquer coisa. Nunca ouvi falar em crimes sexuais por aqui, até porque todos sabem que eu reservo a minhas piores punições a quem os pratica - Saori respondeu com firmeza.

- Eu compreendo, Athena. Porém, acho melhor evitar todo e qualquer risco. A punição a um criminoso não apaga o que ele fez à vítima. E lembre-se de que temos um ou outro cavaleiro sob observação, devido ao seu passado comprometedor.

- Máscara da Morte, por exemplo?

- Foi o primeiro que me ocorreu - confirmou Shion. - Até onde sabemos, sua lista de crimes jamais incluiu esse tipo de abuso. E ele hoje em dia jura que não voltará a cometer os atos lamentáveis de outrora. Mas como eu disse, nunca se sabe.

- Entendo. Está bem, Shion. Garanto que mesmo que ele veja o rosto de Shaina mil vezes, não se casará com ela - Athena declarou séria.

- Muito obrigado, Athena - Shion agradeceu. E continuou sua lista mental.

Quando sua mente esbarrou numa face especialmente assustadora, ele arregalou os olhos e prontamente relatou sua preocupação a Saori:

- Athena, e se o primeiro a ver o rosto de Shaina a partir de hoje for alguém como o Jamian?

Saori também arregalou os olhos, e tratou de tranquilizar Shion:

- Calma, Shion. Eu quero obrigar a Shaina a se casar com um homem, não com um aborto da Natureza. Do contrário, eu simplesmente ressuscitaria o Cassios e mandaria a Shaina se casar com ele. Prometo que se o primeiro a ver o rosto dela for um monstrengo do nível desses aí, eu esperarei até que um ser mais aceitável a flagre sem máscara.

- Ah, ótimo! - Shion disse suspirando, quase ao mesmo tempo em que um estrondo distante fez-se ouvir.

Finalmente lembrando-se da batalha que se desenrolava em seu santuário, Saori esqueceu a seriedade e bateu as palmas das mãos com alegria.

- Com toda a agitação que estamos tendo por aqui, eu não me admiraria se hoje mesmo conseguíssemos um marido para Shaina! Afinal de contas, a máscara dela vive se quebrando durante as lutas. Vamos, Shion! Precisamos começar a redigir a nova lei agora mesmo, porque a oportunidade que eu espero pode surgir a qualquer instante!

- Mas se a máscara dela for quebrada, muito provavelmente o responsável será um inimigo. Você fará com que ela se case com um homem que nem sequer pertence ao Santuário? - Shion quis saber.

Saori revirou os olhos, deu um suspiro e pôs-se a gesticular com impaciência:

- Não, Shion. Não farei com que ela se case com um inimigo. E antes que me pergunte, também não farei com que ela se case com um ET caso a Terra seja invadida por alienígenas. E caso os dinossauros voltem à vida, pode deixar: ela não terá que se casar com nenhum tiranossauro. Se o Monstro do Lago Ness arrancar a máscara da Shaina, ele também não poderá ser o marido dela. E se o Pato Donald decidir largar a Margarida, eu não permitirei que ele leve nossa amazona para Patópolis. Está bom assim, Shion? Já esclareci todas as suas preocupações, ou será que me esqueci de alguma?

- Sim: e se a primeira pessoa a ver o rosto de Shaina não for um homem, mas sim uma mulher?

Saori fechou os olhos e levou a mão à fronte, sem saber se a pergunta de Shion merecia uma resposta ou um fora. Como ele a fitasse em expectativa, ela compreendeu que a indagação dele realmente fora séria. Por isto, não sem um certo enfado, deu-se o trabalho de responder:

- A lei atual só fala sobre amazonas tendo os rostos vistos por homens, então a nova lei também só mencionará homens. Mais alguma coisa, Shion?

No fundo, o Mestre do Santuário tinha mais uma dúvida. "E se vários homens virem o rosto de Shaina ao mesmo tempo? Ela terá que se casar com todos eles? Ou será que Athena vai decidir no unidunitê?" Concluindo que sua deusa se aborreceria mais se ele externasse estas perguntas, Shion preferiu balançar a cabeça em negação.

- Mais nada? Tem certeza, Shion? Ótimo. Então vamos começar o nosso trabalho de uma vez.

Assim que Athena terminou de proferir estas palavras, os dois sentiram o chão tremer por vários segundos. Sem se deixar impressionar pela aparente dureza dos combates que seus cavaleiros travavam naquele momento, a jovem deusa disse ao Mestre:

- Precisamos começar a fiscalizar todos os passos da Shaina hoje mesmo. Depois que meus cavaleiros tiverem se livrado desses invasores, você ficará encarregado de tentar descobrir se algum homem viu o rosto da Shaina em algum momento. Converse com os rapazes, faça perguntas, mas seja sutil para não despertar suspeitas.

- Como quiser, Athena - o Mestre respondeu submisso. Logo depois, tratou de pegar um bloco de anotações, uma caneta e um frasco de corretivo, a fim de anotar as idéias que Saori desejava lhe ditar.

Juntos, Shion e sua deusa começaram a esboçar o texto da lei que forçosamente alteraria a vida de dois dos guerreiros do Santuário.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

O cavaleiro pouco a pouco começou a recobrar os sentidos. Seus olhos permaneciam cerrados, mas ele já começava a ter consciência da situação em que se encontrava. Sentia seu corpo suspenso... no ar? Não. Era verdade que seus pés não tocavam o solo. Não tocavam coisa alguma, na realidade. Mas ele não flutuava. Sentia que era sustentado por algo, ou mais provavelmente por alguém. Ele se sentia balançar levemente, num ritmo compassado. O ritmo de uma caminhada.

As coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido para ele. Alguém caminhava enquanto o carregava entre os braços. Alguém que devia tê-lo encontrado desacordado.

Sua nuca doía. Ele então recordou o que lhe acontecera: lutava contra um desconhecido, um dos invasores do Santuário de Athena, e subitamente sentira a cabeça explodir de dor embora o homem à sua frente não o tivesse golpeado naquele momento. Antes de cair ao chão, ainda tivera tempo de deduzir que fora atacado pelas costas. Depois... depois o quê? Ele ainda não sabia. Obviamente alguém chegara a tempo e impedira que os inimigos o matassem. Teria sido a mesma pessoa que o carregava agora?

O jovem sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Foi com alguma dificuldade que ele enfim entreabriu os olhos. No primeiro instante tudo lhe pareceu desfocado. Mas logo ele conseguiu enxergar com mais clareza. Olhou instintivamente para cima, desejando identificar a pessoa que o carregava. Ela tinha traços femininos. Seus grandes olhos eram verdes, assim como os cabelos que lhe emolduravam a face. Esta apresentava alguns cortes, dos quais escorriam filetes de sangue que desciam até o queixo. O cavaleiro imaginou que se conseguisse mover a cabeça de modo a poder observar seu próprio peito, provavelmente veria ali várias gotas daquele sangue.

Não reconheceu aquela pessoa. Nunca vira aquele rosto. Nem sequer tinha certeza de que aquela fosse uma aliada. E se fosse uma inimiga? E se naquele exate instante ele estivesse sendo sequestrado?

Ela não parecia ter percebido que ele havia despertado, pois não o fitara uma única vez. Ela apenas olhava à frente. Um semblante sereno, seguro, decidido. Seria a expressão de quem se sentia vitoriosa por ter capturado um adversário?

Preocupado, o jovem tentou mexer o pescoço. Sentiu uma dor atroz, e foi com grande esforço que conseguiu abafar um gemido. Seria melhor não atrair a atenção dela. Enquanto ela não se apercebesse de seu despertar, ele poderia estudá-la.

Tentou reconhecer a armadura que ela trajava. Contudo, sem conseguir mudar a posição da cabeça e do pescoço, não podia ver mais do que a tiara e partes das ombreiras e da proteção peitoral. Experimentou uma sensação de familiaridade, mas aquilo poderia ser um engano. E se ele tentasse analisar o cosmo daquela pessoa?

Isto seria arriscado, ele concluiu. Ela poderia perceber que era analisada, o que inevitavelmente indicaria que ele havia despertado. E se ela pertencesse ao grupo dos invasores, possivelmente matá-lo-ia de imediato, a fim de impedir que ele tivesse tempo suficiente para recobrar as forças e enfrentá-la em igualdade de condições.

Subitamente ocorreu-lhe que se aquela fosse uma das amazonas de Athena, ele estaria involuntariamente cometendo um ato que considerava vergonhoso. Não era permitido ver o rosto de uma de suas irmãs de armas. Recriminou-se asperamente por não ter pensado nisso antes e imediatamente cerrou os olhos. Jamais tivera a intenção de desrespeitar ou causar problemas a quem quer que fosse. Contudo, suas intenções honestas não poderiam anular o erro que ele havia cometido, se aquela de fato fosse uma aliada. Agora ele já quase desejava que ela fosse uma inimiga.

Sentiu os raios de sol incidindo sobre seu rosto. A tarde já haveria chegado, ou ainda era manhã? Agora ele deveria estar em sua casa, e não ao ar livre, nos braços de uma desconhecida. Ele discordara daquele plano. Julgara-o temerário e estapafúrdio. Se eles fracassassem, colocariam em risco a vida da própria Athena. Porém todos os demais acharam que aquele seria um bom meio de se deter antecipadamente a marcha dos invasores; por isso ele não externara sua discordância. Como será que os outros estavam se saindo em suas lutas? E Athena? Estaria em segurança?

Ao pensar em sua deusa, o cavaleiro se sobressaltou e instintivamente tentou se mover outra vez, fazendo menção de erguer mais um pouco a cabeça. Embora o movimento tivesse sido curto e breve, a brusquidão com que ele tentou executá-lo ocasionou uma nova onda de dor, mais violenta do que aquela que a antecedera. E o jovem não conseguiu evitar que um gemido lhe escapasse dos lábios.

Ouviu a voz da desconhecida. Teve a impressão de que ela o chamara pelo nome. Pensou em Athena, e depois não conseguiu ter mais nenhum pensamento.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em 17 de dezembro de 2008._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Como vocês viram logo na primeira frase deste capítulo, não é o Shion quem deverá se casar com a Shaina. Então, quem será? Pistas: é jovem, é um cavaleiro e está nos braços de sua futura esposa. Hihihi, está bem, eu sei que isso não os ajudou em nada. Mas lembrem-se de que o suspense entre capítulos é um elemento importantíssimo para qualquer história. Apenas estou cumprindo meu papel como escritora: atiçar a curiosidade de vocês. Façam suas apostas e aguardem o próximo capítulo!

Parece-me improvável que eu publique outro capítulo ainda neste ano. Portanto, desejo aos meus estimados leitores um lindo Natal e um esplêndido Ano Novo! Muito obrigada a todos pelo interesse, pelos comentários e pelo apoio.

Dedico um agradecimento especial à minha incentivadora nº 1: Anita, a pessoa que mais me persegue, perturba e pressiona. Se não fosse por essa "gentil" persuasão, talvez eu escrevesse ainda menos. Anita, muito obrigada por você ser tão chata! :-P


	3. Capítulo 3

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ao término de sua reunião com Athena, Shion retornou ao estado de prontidão em que se encontrava desde que a invasão ao Santuário fora iniciada, por volta das 7h da manhã. Estava preparado para unir-se aos cavaleiros e amazonas e tomar parte na batalha. Não podia porém deixar seu templo, pois era preciso que alguém barrasse os inimigos se estes subissem as escadarias e atravessassem as doze casas zodiacais. Estas haviam ficado desguarnecidas, pois logo que surgiram as primeiras notícias sobre a invasão, os cavaleiros de ouro reuniram-se rapidamente e aceitaram a proposta de Afrodite: todos eles deixariam suas casas e se espalhariam pelo Santuário, procurando e derrotando os inimigos antes que estes se aproximassem dos degraus que levavam à casa de Áries.

A idéia do cavaleiro de Peixes lhe parecera bastante ousada e talvez um tanto imprudente. Como a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro a aprovara, quando lhe perguntaram sua opinião ele se limitara a dizer que aceitava o que os demais haviam decidido. Um ou outro cavaleiro ficara em silêncio após ouvir a sugestão de Afrodite, o que dera a Shion a impressão de que ele não fora o único a se sentir receoso. Supunha que aqueles cavaleiros também optaram por acatar a decisão dos companheiros porque não havia muito tempo a perder com debates.

Shion olhou para os papéis que havia deixado sobre sua mesa de trabalho, resultado da tarefa que Athena e ele haviam executado: a alteração da lei sobre o uso de máscaras por amazonas. Neste momento, não pôde deixar de pensar que os cavaleiros corriam um risco adicional naquele dia: o de involuntariamente ganhar uma noiva, se algum deles visse o rosto de Shaina. Só podia esperar que desta vez a máscara dela não caísse e nem se quebrasse. De fato, desejava ardentemente que o rosto dela não voltasse a ser visto até que ele conseguisse convencer Athena a cancelar a alteração na lei, ou até que a própria deusa se desse conta do absurdo de sua idéia.

No final da tarde, o Mestre do Santuário foi procurado por um soldado que lhe levou excelentes notícias: a invasão fracassara e nenhum cavaleiro fora morto. Shion sentiu-se mais tranquilo, mas aguardou que outros soldados e/ou cavaleiros o procurassem portando informações similares, a fim de se certificar de que tudo estava realmente acabado. Em menos de quarenta minutos, outros três soldados repetiram a boa notícia de seu primeiro colega, e por fim um sorridente Afrodite surgiu, trazendo a mesma informação.

- Viu, Mestre? Meu plano funcionou - comemorou o cavaleiro, com uma expressão vitoriosa.

- Que bom, Afrodite, que bom - disse Shion, bastante aliviado. - Você sabe que estaria em sérios apuros se seu plano tivesse fracassado, não é?

- Eu não luto sozinho, Mestre - Afrodite respondeu altivo. - Acha justo que um só cavaleiro seja responsabilizado pelas falhas de um grupo inteiro?

- Não, não. Esqueça - Shion pediu, erguendo as mãos num gesto de paz. E depois, lembrando-se da tarefa de que Athena o incumbira, ele indagou num tom que pretendia que soasse casual: - Sabe como estão os outros cavaleiros agora? E principalmente as amazonas?

- Por que principalmente elas? - Afrodite devolveu, franzindo o cenho.

- Errr... é que... ora, é só uma questão de cavalheirismo, apenas isso. Você sabe, "primeiro as damas"! - Shion mentiu, dando uma risadinha nervosa.

- Mas é o senhor mesmo quem diz que não se deve fazer distinção entre os homens e as mulheres que servem Athena - observou Afrodite, agora nitidamente desconfiado.

- Sim, filho, claro - Shion admitiu constrangido. - Mas não vai responder à minha pergunta? - ele acrescentou rapidamente, esperando que Afrodite não percebesse que ele não tinha nenhuma desculpa para inventar.

- Bem, está certo - Afrodite respondeu, dando de ombros enquanto a desconfiança se apagava de sua face.

No fundo, continuava achando estranha a súbita preocupação do Mestre com a situação das amazonas após a batalha, uma vez que Shion sempre fora defensor de políticas igualitárias, insistindo em que as mulheres não fossem consideradas inferiores aos homens. Porém, o cavaleiro de Peixes sabia que o Mestre não lhe devia satisfações por coisa alguma, ainda que suas indagações o tivessem deixado claramente constrangido. "O próprio Mestre parece ter se esquecido de que não é obrigado a responder as minhas perguntas", Afrodite pensou divertido.

Depois disso, pôs-se a relatar o que sabia sobre as condições em que amazonas e cavaleiros se encontravam após o fim das lutas.

Quando Afrodite se foi, deixou atrás de si um aflito Shion.

"Minha deusa, não pode ser... por que justo ele?", o Mestre se perguntava, pensando no que o cavaleiro de Peixes havia lhe contado: que vira Mu a alguns metros de distância, conversando com Shaina, e que o rosto dela estava descoberto.

Athena fora clara: o primeiro homem a ver o rosto de Shaina - salvo exceções discutidas por eles e depois citadas na lei que haviam alterado conjuntamente - seria o marido da amazona. Afrodite naturalmente a vira sem máscara, porém estava distante dela naquele momento... ao passo que Mu estava bem próximo, e já se encontrava no local quando o cavaleiro de Peixes os avistou, segundo o relato deste. Logo, era absolutamente impossível que Afrodite tivesse visto a face dela antes do discípulo de Shion. A menos, é claro, que Afrodite tivesse lhe mentido.

"Mas por que ele mentiria? Ele nem parecia preocupado. Não teria por que se preocupar, já que ninguém sabe nada sobre a mudança na norma. Por outro lado, ele pelo menos poderia ter tido a decência de se mostrar envergonhado por ter visto algo que não devia. Mas claro, tantos já viram o rosto dela, seja por acidente ou por vontade dela... a esta altura, nem todos devem achar que isso é constrangedor. Talvez já achem até que é parte da rotina do Santuário."

Shion no entanto sabia que, se havia um rapaz que ainda conseguiria reconhecer a vergonha da situação, este seria Mu. "Eu deveria ter pedido mais detalhes ao Afrodite. Mas pensando bem, que diferença isso teria feito? Envergonhado ou não, se tiver sido o primeiro a ver Shaina sem máscara, Mu terá que se casar com ela."

Essa idéia lhe doía. Shion nada tinha contra Shaina, quem considerava uma mulher de muita fibra e com claríssimo potencial para progredir bem mais como guerreira. Ele até queria protegê-la da punição que Athena lhe preparava. Contudo, agora era-lhe difícil não se inquietar pelo futuro que poderia aguardar Mu.

"Eu criei esse menino com todo o esmero, e certamente não foi para que ele caísse nas mãos de uma mulher rude e irascível como Shaina!", ele lamentou. Sabia que o mais provável era que a amazona se revoltasse contra o castigo que receberia... e quem poderia lhe garantir que ela, impossibilitada de confrontar sua própria deusa, não descontaria sua fúria no marido?

Shion sabia que seu discípulo era dócil e que aceitaria resignado o que quer que Athena lhe impusesse. O seu temor era justamente que Shaina se aproveitasse da docilidade de Mu para transformar sua vida num inferno, usando-o como válvula de escape para sua raiva. "No mínimo ele ganhará um olho roxo permanente. Pobrezinho!...", Shion pensou condoído. "Agora só falta Shaina de uma hora para outra conseguir evoluir, como eu sempre achei que aconteceria, e se tornar uma amazona de ouro", ele receou, estremecendo ao pensar no que ela poderia causar ao seu aluno se tal ocorresse.

"Preciso de mais informações. Tentarei encontrar mais testemunhas da cena e conversarei com o próprio Mu. Sei que ele não me esconderia a verdade mesmo que soubesse o que vai lhe acontecer", Shion concluiu, erguendo-se de sua cadeira resoluto.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Sim, Mestre. Eu vi o rosto dela - Mu confessou, enrubescendo.

- Mu, você sabe que isso é errado! - Shion o repreendeu, intimamente desanimado com a confissão do aluno.

- Eu sei, Mestre. Mas por favor, não pense que o fiz de propósito. Quando cheguei à Athena Gloriosa, vi Shaina de costas e chamei-a - Mu contou, citando o nome da estrada em que encontrara a amazona de Ofiúco. - Não sabia que ela estava sem máscara e levei um susto quando ela se virou na minha direção. Mas eu juro que só vi o rosto dela por um segundo, talvez menos que isso, pois logo em seguida eu baixei a cabeça e fixei meus olhos no chão. O máximo que eu podia ver a partir desse momento eram os pés dela.

- Claro, eu entendo, meu filho - Shion disse, agora mais desanimado por pensar que um único segundo fora suficiente para mudar o futuro dos dois jovens sem que eles o soubessem. Pessimista, o Mestre do Santuário indagou: - Sabe se algum outro homem viu o rosto de Shaina antes de você?

- Sim, Mestre.

Shion quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a resposta de seu pupilo.

- Sim você sabe, ou sim houve outro homem? - ele perguntou ansioso, aproximando-se mais um pouco de Mu.

- As duas coisas - o cavaleiro de Áries respondeu, fitando Shion intrigado. Não entendia por que essa informação haveria de ser importante.

- Então fale, Mu! Que homem foi esse? - Shion insistiu, num misto de leve impaciência e princípio de esperança.

- Ela me contou que já havia matado quatro dos homens que invadiram o Santuário - por sinal, um dos corpos estava bem perto de nós -, e que a máscara dela tinha sido quebrada pelo primeiro deles. Então o rosto dela certamente foi visto não só por esse primeiro homem, mas também pelos outros que ela...

- Ah, isso não me interessa. Não faz a menor diferença - Shion interrompeu-o, gesticulando como quem descartava algo sem importância.

Mu arregalou um pouco os olhos, sem entender o porquê das reações de seu mestre.

Shion pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo do cavaleiro e pediu:

- Filho, o que preciso que me diga é se Shaina lhe contou, ou se você soube por qualquer outro meio, se algum homem deste Santuário viu a face dela hoje antes de você.

Mu continuava confuso, mas respondeu calmamente:

- Pelo que ela mesma me contou, essa possibilidade existe.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shion caminhou pelos corredores do hospital apressadamente, o coração aos pulos. Havia acabado de falar com Shaina, que afirmara estar ali por dois motivos: receber curativos para os cortes que sofrera durante as lutas e... mandar internar o cavaleiro que ela havia socorrido.

Quando Shion a encontrara, ela felizmente já havia coberto o rosto com uma máscara sobressalente, e aguardava a realização dos tradicionais exames pós-batalha a que os guerreiros comumente se submetiam ao término de cada luta.

Ao ser inquirida a respeito, a amazona de Ofiúco confirmara com toda a naturalidade que seu rosto fora visto por quatro inimigos e por Mu. Apesar do desânimo inicial que as palavras dela lhe causaram, Shion decidira insistir e obter mais detalhes.

Não, ela não sabia se outro homem vira seu rosto naquele dia, mas supunha que não. Ninguém no hospital, a não ser a enfermeira que lhe fizera os curativos, vira sua face; antes de chegar até ali ela fora à sua casa para buscar a nova máscara. Não, não havia encontrado mais ninguém no caminho. Sim, era possível que o cavaleiro que ela socorrera houvesse visto seu rosto, mas se isto ocorrera ela não havia notado. Ouvira-o gemer de dor, mas os olhos dele estavam fechados quando ela o fitara; chamara-o, mas ele não atendera, parecendo estar inconsciente outra vez. Achava pouco provável que ele tivesse visto sua face antes daquele momento, pois quando ela o encontrara ele já estava desmaiado e prestes a ser assassinado por dois inimigos, os quais foram assassinados por ela. Ademais, exceto pelo instante do gemido - e sim, isto se dera bem antes que ela se deparasse com Mu -, o cavaleiro permanecera em total quietude enquanto ela o carregava.

Ah, então Afrodite testemunhara sua conversa com Mu? Sim, era verdade que Mu devia ter visto seu rosto somente por um segundo, pois depois ele baixara os olhos e não tornara a levantá-los em sua presença. Por que o cavaleiro de Peixes não mencionara o homem que ela levava nos braços? Provavelmente porque ela precisara deitá-lo no chão ao se deparar com mais um inimigo, o qual aliás ela também matara. Mu chegara ao local daquela luta instantes após o seu final, e enquanto ela conversava com ele, o outro cavaleiro continuara deitado. Afrodite devia ter testemunhado apenas parte daquele encontro fortuito; se tivesse ficado até o final, teria presenciado o momento em que ela recolhera o cavaleiro inconsciente, voltando a carregá-lo entre os braços. Mas afinal, por que o Mestre estava fazendo tantas perguntas inusitadas?

Ao ouvir esta pergunta, Shion se limitara a dizer que eles voltariam a conversar em breve, e afastara-se rapidamente da sala em que encontrara a amazona, sem dar-llhe tempo de perguntar mais nada.

Agora o Mestre do Santuário sentia que havia uma possibilidade, ainda que remota, de salvar seu discípulo do casamento com uma mulher que provavemente tentaria lhe comer o fígado.

O aspecto irônico da situação era que talvez ele viesse a assistir ao casamento de um jovem que todos acreditavam que morreria só.

Entre os cavaleiros de Athena, havia uma corrente que propunha a proibição de todo e qualquer relacionamento que ultrapassasse os limites da amizade. Os adeptos desse movimento acreditavam que os seguidores de Athena não deveriam desperdiçar suas energias com nenhuma espécie de relação amorosa, uma vez que a missão deles era servir à sua deusa e não a si mesmos. Chegaram a fazer circular pelo Santuário um abaixo-assinado solicitando a criação de uma lei a esse respeito, e depois encaminharam seu projeto diretamente a Athena. Tratava-se da Proposta 230012, que possuía duas versões: a mais severa, que previa o banimento de matrimônios, namoros e todas as outras formas de relacionamento íntimo entre casais; e a mais branda, que oferecia à deusa do Santuário a alternativa de proibir apenas casamentos.

Shion não discordava das pessoas que apoiavam tal proposta, porém considerava-as um tanto ingênuas. Como poderiam esperar que Athena acatasse tal idéia quando ela mesma mantinha relações íntimas com um de seus cavaleiros? A deusa certamente poderia criar a lei que aquele grupo solicitava, até mesmo em sua versão mais restritiva, abrindo uma conveniente exceção para os cavaleiros que ela requisitasse para seu uso pessoal. Ainda assim, Shion acreditava que aquela proposta permaneceria "em estudo" para sempre, exatamente como ela se encontrava no momento. Athena não parecia ter a menor pressa em analisá-la, a despeito das muitas assinaturas que os organizadores do movimento tinham conseguido coletar.

O cavaleiro a cujo quarto Shion se encaminhava era um dos signatários da Proposta 230012 e um de seus mais convictos defensores. "O que não é de se admirar, considerando-se a personalidade dele", o Mestre concluiu.

Pouco depois, chegou ao quarto que buscava. O homem que ele desejava interrogar estava consciente, mas ainda visivelmente enfraquecido. Shion cumprimentou-o gentilmente, e com sincera preocupação fez-lhe perguntas sobre seu estado de saúde. Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, abordou o assunto que motivara sua visita.

Adaptando a narrativa de Shaina de maneira que o nome dela não precisasse ser citado, Shion expôs tudo o que ele sabia sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia: que aquele cavaleiro fora encontrado desacordado, que fora socorrido e que a pessoa que o carregara não lhe percebera nenhum sinal de consciência, exceto por um instante em que ele teria dado um gemido de dor. Aproveitando esta brecha, Shion quis saber se em algum momento seu interlocutor estivera consciente de que alguém o transportava e, em caso afirmativo, se ele chegara a abrir os olhos e ver a face dessa pessoa.

O Mestre do Santuário viu o rosto do cavaleiro cobrir-se de constrangimento, e aguardou com grande expectativa que ele respondesse sua pergunta.

Por fim, o jovem confessou tudo:

- Sim, tudo o que o senhor disse está correto. Recobrei a consciência por alguns instantes; como fiz um movimento um tanto brusco com a cabeça e foi justo aí que me golpearam, senti uma dor muito intensa e não consegui reprimir um gemido. Perdi os sentidos novamente logo depois disso, mas antes... cheguei a ver o rosto da pessoa que me carregava. Pareceu-me ser uma mulher.

- Como ela era? - Shion indagou ansioso. Não que isso lhe fosse de grande ajuda, já que ele nunca vira o rosto de Shaina. Mas queria saber se o cavaleiro seria capaz de citar algum traço particular dela, apenas para se certificar de que os dois realmente se referiam à mesma mulher.

- Não me recordo bem. Lembro-me de coisas verdes. Cabelos, olhos... mas não sei se ainda reconheceria seus traços faciais se voltasse a vê-la.

- Mas o fato é que, mesmo não recordando o rosto dela com exatidão, você o viu, certo? - Shion insistiu.

- Sim, Mestre - o jovem respondeu, enquanto suas faces se tingiam de vermelho. Ele fitou Shion em silêncio por alguns segundos, os lábios entreabertos como se ele se preparasse para dizer algo. Finalmente, indagou titubeante: - Mestre... por acaso essa pessoa que eu vi é... uma de nossas irmãs de armas?

Shion temia que sua voz soasse alegre se ele dissesse algo, e sabia que isso seria desrespeitoso para com o rapaz. Por isso limitou-se a respondeu com um lento movimento de cabeça.

Seu interlocutor fechou os olhos e murmurou algo que Shion entendeu como "que vergonha". Depois, voltando a fitá-lo, o cavaleiro disse sério:

- Mestre, eu juro que não tive a intenção. Eu havia acabado de despertar e ainda me sentia muito mal. Levei algum tempo para conseguir coordenar meus pensamentos. Cheguei sim a imaginar que aquele poderia ser um rosto que eu não tinha o direito de ver, e assim que essa possibilidade me ocorreu eu tornei a fechar os olhos. Voltei a desmaiar pouco depois disso.

- Eu compreendo, filho - Shion disse no tom paternal que lhe era peculiar. Já não se sentia mais alegre.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - o rapaz indagou com nítida preocupação.

"Darei a você a mesma resposta que dei à sua futura esposa", Shion decidiu. E assim o fez:

- Nós voltaremos a conversar em breve.

Sabendo que o jovem que tinha diante de si não ousaria pedir-lhe maiores esclarecimentos - bem ao contrário do que Shaina teria feito -, Shion não se apressou em afastar-se dele. Ainda ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, conversando sobre assuntos variados, numa tentativa de distrair seu interlocutor.

Após despedir-se dele, Shion retirou-se do quarto e pôs-se a procurar a saída do hospital. Encontrou-a, e logo sentiu a morna brisa noturna agitar muito levemente seus longos cabelos.

Agora havia um certo vazio dentro dele. Quisera tanto poupar Mu do que seguramente seria uma união infeliz... e conseguira-o. Chegara a se sentir exultante quando o cavaleiro que interrogara pouco antes lhe dissera exatamente o que ele desejava ouvir. Porém, logo percebera que seu contentamento não era justo.

"Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido para ele. Ainda quero fazer mais algumas averiguações. Tenho que me certificar de que realmente ninguém a viu antes dele", Shion pensou. Entretanto, sabia que seria difícil comprovar algo assim. Shaina, sem imaginar o que lhe esperava, fora bastante franca com ele e certamente teria mencionado qualquer outro homem com que porventura tivesse se deparado. Restava ainda a possibilidade de que alguém mais além de Afrodite a tivesse visto à distância. Isto porém era bastante difícil de se comprovar. Ainda que algum homem lhe fizesse um relato semelhante ao do cavaleiro de Peixes, como Shion poderia saber se ele avistara Shaina antes ou depois de a face dela já ter sido vista pelo cavaleiro que ela ajudara?

Pobre Shaina... seria castigada por ter tido um gesto altruísta para com um colega, o qual ela bem poderia ter deixado entregue à própria sorte se quisesse. Afinal, em tese cada cavaleiro era responsável por si mesmo e a única obrigação que todos tinham era a de proteger Athena, e não necessariamente uns aos outros. A amazona demonstrara ser solidária, mas isto desafortunadamente seria usado contra ela.

Suspirando, o Mestre do Santuário se disse novamente que precisava fazer mais averiguações. Todavia, não tinha grandes esperanças de descobrir algum fato novo. O mais provável era que tivesse de informar a Athena que Shaina já tinha um noivo. "E infelizmente, este noivo terá de violar a própria consciência para se casar com Shaina, pois ele considera condenáveis os casamentos de cavaleiros", Shion lamentou, recordando outra vez o movimento que Camus de Aquário apoiava.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito entre 27 e 28 de dezembro de 2008._

NOTAS: Até pensei em dividir este capítulo em dois, porque achei-o meio longo. Porém, eu não quis fazê-los esperar ainda mais pela revelação do nome que vocês desejavam saber. Aí está ele.

Caso vocês queiram postar algum comentário, gostaria de lhes pedir um favor: não citem o Camus. Por quê? Porque muitas pessoas (inclusive eu mesma) têm o costume de ler reviews antes de ler a fic propriamente dita. Se vocês mencionarem o nome do "noivo compulsório" da Shaina, isto será um spoiler, coisa que desagrada a muitos leitores e acaba com o suspense da história. Obrigada por sua compreensão!

Como vocês viram, o capítulo anterior acabou não sendo o último de 2008, ao contrário do que eu havia previsto. Mas este aqui será o último mesmo. No ano que vem vocês verão como Shaina vai reagir à notícia de seu futuro casamento forçado. Não percam!

Camus: Algo me diz que eu deveria perder isso, para o meu próprio bem.

Vane: Sinto muito, meu caro. Mas sua participação é indispensável a esta fic.

Camus: Era o que eu temia...

Enquanto o próximo capítulo não chega, desejo a todos vocês um excelente Ano Novo! Sim, eu já fizera votos semelhantes no capítulo anterior, mas achei que não custava nada repetir a mensagem. :-)


	4. Capítulo 4

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

No princípio da tarde do dia seguinte, Shion deu por encerradas suas investigações. Não lhe restava qualquer dúvida: excetuando-se os invasores que Shaina enfrentara, Camus fora o primeiro homem a ver seu rosto na véspera. Ou pelo menos, o primeiro de que se tinha notícia.

- Justo ele... - Saori comentou, entre surpresa e pensativa.

Camus estava entre os cavaleiros que menos procuravam sua companhia. Era muito raro que os dois conversassem, embora Saori se mostrasse totalmente receptiva aos seus servos. Ela imaginava que era a grande timidez do cavaleiro de Aquário que o impedia de manter um relacionamento mais próximo com ela. Certa vez comentara isto numa conversa com Shion, e este concordara com sua dedução, acrescentando que ele próprio também era pouco procurado por Camus.

Apesar desse distanciamento entre os dois, Saori conhecia ao menos os dados essenciais sobre a vida e a mentalidade de Camus. Por isso, ao ouvir o relato de Shion, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi a Proposta 230012. Ela sabia que Camus a apoiava, e pelo que conhecia da personalidade do cavaleiro, a deusa compreendia as razões dele.

Sentiu uma pontada de remorso. "Acho que Camus ficará bastante envergonhado por ter de fazer o oposto daquilo que ele prega... e a culpa será minha", a jovem ponderou. Esteve a ponto de dizer a Shion que esperaria mais um pouco, até que outro homem visse o rosto de Shaina.

Ao ver surgir em sua mente a imagem da amazona, ela se sentiu confusa. Por um breve instante, pensou em desistir de castigá-la.

Contudo, rapidamente ela apagou essa hipótese de sua mente. "Shaina me desrespeitou muitas vezes; é justo puni-la, e não quero adiar isso. Sinto muito por Camus, mas tenho certeza de que ele aceitará tudo sem queixas."

Ela fitou Shion, quem a observava silenciosamente. Tendo se perdido em seus pensamentos, a deusa se esquecera momentaneamente da presença do Mestre do Santuário. Este, por sua vez, percebera a distração de Athena, mas limitara-se a aguardar que ela voltasse a falar.

- Já pode mandar publicar a alteração da lei, Shion - Saori disse resoluta. - E por favor, não se esqueça de fazer constar a data de ontem, e não a de hoje.

O resultado não se fez esperar.

Era costume dos seguidores de Athena acompanhar com máximo interesse a divulgação de toda e qualquer norma oficial. Assim, a notícia da alteração da lei sobre as máscaras das amazonas espalhou-se com grande rapidez. Ninguém pareceu se importar com o fato de a nova lei não ter sido divulgada no dia exato de sua promulgação. Exceto uma pessoa.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Pouco após as 19h, Shion chegou apressado ao templo de Athena, atendendo a uma convocação urgente. Deparou-se com Shaina, que andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro, diante da porta do escritório da deusa.

Ao sentir o cosmo do Mestre, a amazona cravou os olhos nele e caminhou em sua direção com passos duros.

- O senhor já sabia de tudo quando foi me procurar ontem no hospital, não é? - ela indagou, em tom acusador e indignado. - Por que não me contou nada?

Shion gaguejou um pouco, mas não conseguiu construir uma frase completa. Shaina fez-lhe outra pergunta, que no entanto soou mais como uma afirmação:

- O senhor já contou tudo a Athena?

Ele assentiu. Shaina cerrou os punhos, mas nada disse. Shion percebeu que o som da respiração da amazona era como o de uma fera enjaulada.

- Filha, por favor, acalme-se... - ele disse com delicadeza. - Vamos entrar e conversar com Athena - ele acrescentou. Em seguida, pediu a um dos soldados que montavam guarda diante do escritório que anunciasse sua chegada.

Ao ser informada de que Shaina solicitava uma audiência urgente, Saori mandara buscar Shion com igual urgência. Não temia a amazona, mas por algum motivo achou melhor tê-lo ao seu lado enquanto confrontasse a guerreira. De certa forma, sentia que a presença dele ajudaria a conferir maior legitimidade à sua decisão. Isto não seria necessário se a sua consciência não lhe fizesse acusações... mas a deusa grega não queria pensar nisso.

Agradeceu gentilmente ao soldado que viera lhe transmitir o anúncio de Shion, e disse-lhe que o Mestre e a amazona podiam entrar.

Shion postou-se ao seu lado, atrás da mesa, mas ficou de pé, enquanto ela permanecia sentada em sua confortável cadeira. Shaina estacou diante deles. Não esperou que Athena lhe perguntasse o objetivo da audiência. Respirou fundo e disse, num tom surpreendentemente controlado:

- Eu sinto que isso é comigo, Athena. Foi por minha causa. Meu sexto sentido me diz isso.

- É mesmo? - Saori rebateu irônica, arqueando as sobrancelhas e esboçando um sorriso.

Shion estremeceu ao sentir a animosidade entre as duas. Quase chegava a enxergar faíscas.

A amazona deu um passo à frente e inclinou-se, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa de Athena. Elevou um pouco o tom de voz:

- Por que essa palhaçada de casamento? Se você tem algum problema comigo, por que não resolve isso cara a cara, ao invés de apelar para esses subterfúgios mirabolantes?

- Não adianta, Shaina. Essas suas provocações não me impressionam - Saori respondeu com toda a calma. - O que me impressiona é a sua cara-de-pau. Você fala como se fosse uma coitadinha. Mas se o seu sexto sentido é tão bem informado assim, ele já deve ter te contado que você está recebendo o que merece.

- Ah, é? Deixe-me ver - Shaina começou, agora nitidamente sarcástica. - Segundo essa nova lei, quando uma amazona tiver o seu rosto visto por um homem, os dois terão que se casar. Só que o meu rosto já foi visto por muitos homens. Se você quer que eu "receba o que eu mereço", então deixe-me casar com todos eles! Vamos lá!

- Não tente bancar a engraçadinha. A lei diz que a amazona deve se casar com o primeiro homem que vir seu rosto - Athena lembrou, enfatizando bem a palavra "primeiro".

- Mas assim não tem graça! Se eu fui vista por muitos homens, então casar com um só não basta. Eu vou querer o pacote completo! - Shaina retorquiu, ainda mais ácida. E emendou insinuante: - Não se esqueça de incluir o Seiya nesse pacote.

Shion estremeceu novamente. Aquele era um nome que não deveria ser mencionado naquelas circunstâncias. Ergueu a mão, tencionando gesticular para que Shaina se contivesse. Antes que pudesse completar o gesto e fazer qualquer apelo, ouviu sua deusa rir sardonicamente e dizer:

- Ah, Shaina, que esperança a sua!... Você bem que queria isso, não é? Pena que esteja se esquecendo de um detalhe: se você nunca tivesse tentado ficar com o que não te pertence, agora você ficaria sem o Seiya do mesmo jeito... mas em compensação, também ficaria livre de problemas. Se agora você tem que se casar, a culpa é sua.

- Eu já desisti do Seiya! - Shaina protestou veementemente.

- É mesmo? E aquela sua cena melosa com ele, no mês passado? Eu vi, Shaina. Você mais uma vez se declarou para ele.

- Foram só palavras. Eu já sabia que não ia dar em nada mesmo. Foi minha última tentativa, e depois eu desisti de vez - a amazona afirmou, com uma ponta de tristeza.

- Já deveria ter desistido há muito mais tempo. Seiya e eu estamos juntos há mais de um ano e meio, e todos sabem disso - Saori disse séria. - Eu tive muita paciência com você. Ponha-se no meu lugar. Duvido que você aguentasse passar meses a fio vendo uma pessoa assediar um namorado seu. Tenho certeza de que você não ficaria de braços cruzados. Ou ficaria?

A guerreira de Ofiúco sentiu-se vencida naquele momento. Era óbvio que, se estivesse no lugar de Athena, ela não toleraria uma situação como aquela nem por dez segundos. Por que então deveria esperar alguma benevolência?

A disposição de defender-se e provocar a deusa havia abandonado Shaina por completo naquele momento. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, cabisbaixa. Torcia as mãos e franzia o cenho, pensando no que poderia dizer. Por fim, ela perguntou desanimada:

- Será que não há outro meio de resolvermos tudo isso?

- Não - Athena negou calma porém firmemente. - É dessa forma que resolveremos o problema: você vai se casar com Camus e aprenderá de uma vez por todas que os seus atos têm consequências.

- Mas por que casar? E com ele? Nós dois mal nos conhecemos. E eu nunca quis me casar com ninguém - Shaina explicou, com algum nervosismo.

- Nem mesmo com Seiya? - Saori inquiriu desconfiada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nem mesmo com ele - Shaina confirmou.

A deusa sentiu-se um tanto desconcertada. Não detectou nenhum traço de falsidade nas palavras de sua guerreira. Todavia, tratou de afastar de si aquela hesitação momentânea. Tinha de ir até o fim.

- Sinto muito, mas a alteração na lei determina que você terá que se casar, querendo ou não - ela reiterou num tom formal, quase totalmente destituído de emoção.

Por um momento, o cosmo de Shaina ardeu raivosamente. Apenas por um momento.

Shion não alterou sua postura, mas instintivamente preparou-se para avançar na direção da amazona e tentar detê-la se ela realizasse algum gesto brusco. Entretanto, não houve necessidade de fazê-lo. De punhos cerrados, a amazona girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até a porta. Não chegou a batê-la quando saiu do recinto.

O Mestre não disse nada, mas ficou escandalizado com a atitude dela. Afastar-se de Athena sem se despedir era extremamente desrespeitoso. Ele fitou a deusa; esta mantinha uma expressão séria porém tranquila. "Ainda bem que ela não se importou com essa grosseria", Shion constatou aliviado. E pediu:

- Athena, permita que eu me retire e tente conversar com ela.

- À vontade, Shion - Saori disse simplesmente, gesticulando para que ele saísse.

Shion retirou sua máscara e depositou um beijo na fronte de sua deusa. Depois cobriu seu rosto novamente, fez uma mesura e saiu apressado. Queria alcançar Shaina.

A sós, Saori não pôde conter um sorriso, enternecida com o gesto carinhoso de Shion. Ele nem sempre parecia apoiar suas ideias, e às vezes lhe dirigia palavras irônicas. Mas a despeito disso, os dois mantinham um excelente relacionamento e eram bastante apegados um ao outro. Ela confiava nele. Sabia que com suas maneiras diplomáticas e afetuosas, o Mestre habitualmente conseguia contornar as mais delicadas situações. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava de seu auxílio para acalmar os ânimos exaltados. Pois ela não se sentia disposta a reconsiderar sua decisão... ainda que sua consciência continuasse a fazer-lhe acusações.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina já descia velozmente as escadas que levavam à casa de Peixes quando ouviu a voz de Shion, alguns metros atrás de si:

- Shaina, espere! Vamos conversar um pouco!

Ela atendeu ao apelo dele e interrompeu a descida. Mas não se voltou para fitá-lo.

Shion alcançou-a e contornou-a, postando-se diante dela. Numa entonação solidária, ele começou:

- Filha, sei que isso não é fácil para você. Mas revoltar-se será pior.

- Acha que tenho que aceitar tudo passivamente? - ela rebateu, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Sei que você nunca aceitará isso - ele reconheceu. - Só peço que tente manter a calma, porque isso vai ajudá-la a enfrentar melhor esse problema. Vamos fazer um acordo?

- Que acordo? - Shaina indagou intrigada.

- Você promete que ouvirá com calma as coisas que eu preciso dizer. Em troca, farei uma revelação de seu interesse, e isto ficará entre nós dois. De acordo? - Shion propôs, quase como se falasse com uma criança.

Este fato não passou despercebido para Shaina, e ela sentiu-se levemente irritada. Mas como continuava intrigada, aceitou o acordo.

- Que bom, filha. - Shion respirou fundo e falou no seu tom mais cauteloso: - Então deixe-me começar dizendo o seguinte: infelizmente, Athena agiu assim porque você deu razões suficientes a ela.

Shaina preparou-se para reclamar, mas ele ergueu a mão, indicando que ela deveria esperar.

- Por favor, não diga nada agora. Você precisa reconhecer a sua parcela de culpa, Shaina. Não digo isso para ofendê-la e tampouco para magoá-la. Eu preferiria não ter que acusá-la de nada. Se faço isso, é porque sei que você sente muita raiva, e provavelmente ainda sentirá isso por um bom tempo. Por esse motivo, quero que você se lembre de que, antes de culpar qualquer outra pessoa, precisa olhar para si mesma. E responsabilizar a si mesma. Depois que você reconhecer seus equívocos, vai se sentir mais forte e mais equilibrada. Isso a ajudará a enfrentar melhor essa situação.

- Já reconheci que tudo o que eu fiz em relação ao Seiya foi um grande erro, mas isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor - a amazona de prata disse, num misto de pesar e raiva contida.

- Acredito que, por enquanto, isto é o que você diz a si mesma. Mas não é o que você sente. Este é o problema.

Ele fez uma pausa, aguardando os argumentos dela. Entretanto, Shaina não disse nada. Desviou o olhar de Shion, dando uma meia volta para a direita. Respirou fundo, contendo a onda de indignação que tentava se apossar dela.

O ex-cavaleiro de Áries entendeu que Shaina já havia cumprido sua parte no acordo, ouvindo suas admoestações. Ele já poderia lhe oferecer algum alento em troca.

- Obrigado por me ouvir. Agora farei a revelação que prometi: existe a possibilidade de que você não tenha de ficar casada com Camus para sempre.

Shaina girou o corpo novamente, voltando a encarar Shion. Permanecia silenciosa.

Shion não queria que ela tivesse expectativas exageradas. Athena lhe dissera explicitamente que não pretendia manter a amazona casada até o fim da vida, e que aquilo deveria ser apenas um "susto". Um castigo temporário, portanto. Mas ele não achava prudente dizer isto a Shaina claramente. Teve de se expressar com palavras veladas:

- É por isso que você precisa ter muita calma e paciência, por mais difícil que isso lhe pareça. Talvez você não esteja condenada a uma pena perpétua. Se souber se comportar, poderá ser recompensada.

- O senhor não pode me dar mais nenhum detalhe? - Shaina perguntou desconfiada. - Acho que sabe mais do que revelou.

- Isto era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer, filha - Shion disse com serenidade, mas de forma a encerrar o assunto.

- Está bem - Shaina conformou-se, a despeito da vaga irritação que sentia. Subitamente ocorreu-lhe outra pergunta: - E Camus? Já sabe o que vai nos acontecer?

- Sim, eu já conversei com ele - contou Shion.

Ele fora ao hospital no final da tarde. Camus ainda não havia tomado conhecimento da nova lei, pois os médicos haviam-no deixado em repouso, tentanto manter sob controle suas dores de cabeça. Ainda assim, o jovem não parecera de todo surpreso quando Shion lhe explicou tudo. "Certamente ele já suspeitava de algo, porque vim interrogá-lo ontem", Shion deduzira. Diferentemente de Shaina, Camus recebera a notícia com resignação, embora Shion lhe tivesse notado uma sombra de pesar no semblante.

- Eu vou visitá-lo - Shaina anunciou.

- Oh, eu... hum... é, você faz bem. Vá sim, minha filha - Shion apoiou hesitante.

- Boa noite, Mestre! - Shaina despediu-se, afastando-se dele rapidamente.

Shion murmurou um "boa noite" que a amazona evidentemente não poderia ouvir, porque havia se deslocado depressa. Algo perturbava o Mestre do Santuário. Aquela súbita resolução de Shaina... e, mais ainda, um certo entusiasmo em sua voz quando ela proferiu sua despedida...

"Mas que mal pode haver nisso? É bom que eles conversem, uma vez que terão de se casar mesmo. Gostaria de ter dito mais algumas coisas a ela, mas isso pode esperar. Aliás, ainda há muito que preciso dizer aos dois. Precisamos acertar vários detalhes legais, discutir a divisão da casa de Aquário entre Camus e Shaina, deixar claros os direitos e deveres de cada um deles, marcar a data do casamento... Amanhã eu começarei a cuidar de tudo isso. Por hoje, deixarei que os dois se entendam sozinhos. Isso vai ser bom para eles", Shion refletiu, tentando ignorar aquele leve desconforto que sentira ante a decisão de Shaina de ir ao hospital para ver o noivo. "Que mal pode haver nisso?", ele repetiu para si mesmo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Deitado em seu leito, Camus lutava para adormecer. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o som da porta de seu quarto sendo fechada, e abriu os olhos.

- Boa noite - Shaina cumprimentou-o secamente, aproximando-se dele.

- Boa noite - ele respondeu, bastante surpreso ao vê-la. Ergueu-se até ficar sentado e reclinou-se na cabeceira. O espanto logo foi substituído por um grande constrangimento, e ele baixou os olhos.

- O Mestre Shion me contou que você já sabe de tudo - Shaina comentou, no mesmo tom seco que usara para cumprimentá-lo.

Sem fitá-la, Camus limitou-se a assentir.

- E o que você acha? - ela quis saber.

- Não acho nada. Devemos cumprir as leis de Athena sem questionamentos - ele disse formal.

Shaina inspirou profundamente, sentindo que a raiva lhe subia. Insistiu:

- Mas mesmo não querendo questionar nada, você deve ter uma opinião sobre esse assunto.

- Não tenho esse direito.

A raiva de Shaina intensificou-se. Ainda tentando se controlar, ela argumentou num tom um pouco mais duro:

- Tendo ou não tendo direito, você possui um cérebro que produz pensamentos. Só estou pedindo que me diga que pensamentos são esses.

- Desculpe-me, mas não tenho o costume de falar de mim mesmo - ele respondeu, agora com o semblante carregado.

Shaina começou a experimentar um sutil tremor nos braços e nos lábios, tamanho era o esforço que fazia para não se descontrolar. A amazona havia chegado fazia poucos instantes, mas o cavaleiro já conseguira enervá-la o bastante para que ela tivesse ímpetos de assassiná-lo.

Ela deixou de fitá-lo e pôs-se a olhar a paisagem pela janela que ficava à sua frente, na parede à direita do leito de Camus. Permaneceu calada, pensando... pensando...

De súbito, ergueu a mão, apontou para fora e exclamou:

- Camus, olhe!

O rapaz teve um novo sobressalto, e por um breve instante voltou a fitá-la. Em seguida, seu olhar seguiu a direção na qual ela apontava. Mas ele não viu nada de anormal no cenário revelado pela janela. Era apenas a mesma paisagem de sempre.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso, ainda olhando para fora.

- Veja! É um iceberg voador!

- Um iceberg voador?! - Camus repetiu chocado. - Onde? Onde está? - ele indagou, mantendo o seu olhar fixo na direção da janela e tentando avistar o estranho objeto que Shaina citara.

Aproveitando-se da distração do jovem, Shaina cerrou o punho direito e golpeou sua nuca, fazendo-o tombar e perder os sentidos imediatamente.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito entre 28 de fevereiro e 1º de março de 2009._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Este capítulo praticamente não teve humor. Mas eu já havia avisado a vocês, estimados leitores, que talvez isto acontecesse ao longo da fic. E é bem possível que volte a ocorrer, se o enredo pedir por isso.

Desta vez eu tentei humanizar um pouco a Saori. Embora a fic seja cômica, não quero que a personagem seja vista como uma bruxa estereotipada. Primeiro, porque ela não é assim realmente, conforme vemos no mangá e no anime. Segundo, porque eu sou fã dela. E terceiro, porque eu já estou grandinha demais para escrever infantilidades na linha "Saori é uma mulherzinha malvada, chata e nojenta". É certo que nesta fic os defeitos dela foram consideravelmente exagerados, porque isso era conveniente para o desenvolvimento da trama. Entretanto, sempre que puder eu mostrarei aos leitores que ela também tem qualidades - e não são poucas.

Agradeço muito a todos que têm acompanhado esta história. Obviamente, preciso reservar um agradecimento especial a dois tipos de leitores: aqueles que comentam a fic e aqueles que a recomendam a outras pessoas. Obrigada mesmo! Também preciso enaltecer todos os que respeitaram o pedido que fiz ao final do capítulo anterior e não mencionaram o Camus em seus comentários. Vocês foram ótimos! A partir de agora, acho que não faz mais sentido pedir que o nome dele não seja citado. Então, fiquem à vontade.

Mudando de assunto: eu me cadastrei como beta reader (revisora de fanfics) aqui na FanFiction(ponto)net. Se vocês ainda não têm beta reader, ou se já têm mas gostariam de uma segunda opinião, leiam o meu perfil e verifiquem se eu sou o tipo de revisora que vocês buscam.

Para encerrar, uma pequena reflexão.

Sinto que alguns fanfiqueiros às vezes se iludem, ou se deixam iludir por seus amigos e/ou beta readers, usando como parâmetros de qualidade elementos que por si só têm pouco ou nenhum valor. Um exemplo: há autores(as) que se creem parte de um "grupo seleto" só porque eles escrevem fanfics sobre casais incomuns e/ou não oficiais; chegam até mesmo a se gabar de que fics sobre tais casais supostamente atraem mais comentários do que aquelas que lidam com pares tradicionais.

Pessoal, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Um casal é só isso: um casal, nada mais. Não é um fator de qualidade. E não se deve confundir qualidade com gosto pessoal. Vejam a minha fic: desde quando o simples fato de eu usar um casal raro como Shaina/Camus é garantia de alguma coisa? O que importa é o desenvolvimento de um enredo sólido. O resto serve apenas como complemento. E eu não me sinto parte de nenhum "grupo de autores especiais e ousados" só porque decidi unir esses dois personagens em minha história. Esse tipo de balela só impressiona os mais vaidosos e/ou inexperientes.

Obrigada a todos mais uma vez, e até breve!


	5. Capítulo 5

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Shaina ajeitou o inconsciente Camus no leito, mal reprimindo algumas risadinhas debochadas. Ela penteou os cabelos do rapaz com os dedos, e cobriu-o até o peito com o lençol que ele já estava usando quando ela chegou. Ao terminar, a amazona observou-o e concluiu que qualquer pessoa pensaria que ele havia adormecido naturalmente.

Para adicionar mais realismo à encenação, antes de partir ela parou na soleira da porta do quarto e proferiu uma frase de despedida, além da promessa de retornar no dia seguinte. Assim, as poucas pessoas que transitavam pelo corredor naquele momento teriam a impressão de que Camus ainda estava desperto quando a amazona o deixou. Em seguida, ela saiu do hospital com toda a calma, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Por mais que Camus a tivesse irritado, o objetivo do golpe de Shaina não fora descarregar sua raiva, mas sim fazer piorar o estado de saúde do cavaleiro. No dia anterior, ela vira à distância o momento em que um inimigo atacara Camus pelas costas, disparando um raio luminoso contra seu crânio. Por isso, a amazona sabia que, no momento, a cabeça era o ponto vulnerável de seu noivo. Esmurrando-o ali, ela adiaria a alta do jovem e, consequentemente, o casamento. Com isto, ganharia tempo para pensar num meio de se safar da imposição de Athena.

Shaina começou a sentir fome. Porém, ela odiava cozinhar. Frequentemente recebia convites para fazer suas refeições nas casas de amigos ou amantes; não raro, ela mesma se convidava. Também era comum que ordenasse aos seus amantes que cozinhassem para ela, quando eles passavam a noite em sua casa.

Mas naquela noite Shaina não aguardava nenhuma visita, e ninguém havia deixado comida pronta para ela nos últimos dias. Convites ela também não havia recebido naquela data. Logo, ela mesma teria de se convidar a jantar com alguém.

Pensou em diversas opções, até que sua mente lhe apresentou a imagem de um de seus amigos: o cavaleiro de prata Algol de Perseu. "Já faz algumas semanas que não nos vemos... e ele cozinha tão bem! Tomara que ele esteja em casa", ela pensou esperançosa, enquanto se desviava do caminho que a levaria de volta à sua residência. "Quero saber o que o Algol acha dessa nova lei idiota."

Subitamente, Shaina lembrou-se de um tema que nem sequer era citado na lei; ou, se o era, havia lhe passado despercebido. "Mas eu não deixaria de prestar atenção a isso. Será que é proibido também? Acho que não. Aí já seria demais! Por via das dúvidas, vou esclarecer essa questão com o Mestre amanhã", ela decidiu.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina chegou à sua casa às 8h do dia seguinte. No final das contas, a visita a Algol tomara um rumo bem diferente do que ela havia planejado...

Como já havia feito o desjejum antes de deixar a casa do cavaleiro de Perseu, tudo o que a guerreira tinha a fazer agora era trocar o uniforme de treinamento que trajava por outro idêntico. Depois sairia novamente, a fim de iniciar sua sessão diária de treinos.

Enquanto se trocava, a guerreira ia recordando algo que a favorecia naquele instante: um pequeno trecho da nova lei sobre o uso de máscaras, referente à fidelidade.

O texto dizia explicitamente que após a celebração do matrimônio, os cônjuges estariam obrigados a ser fieis um ao outro; a descoberta de casos extra-conjugais de qualquer uma das partes envolvidas dificultaria a aprovação de possíveis pedidos de anulação do casamento. "A lei não diz nada sobre fidelidade pré-nupcial. Então, por enquanto eu posso me encontrar com quem eu quiser e ninguém poderá me punir pelo que houve nesta noite", comemorou Shaina.

Entretanto, ainda havia muitas coisas que a incomodavam. Todos os trechos da lei referentes a pedidos de anulação do casamento eram vagos. Não foram estabelecidos critérios claros; tudo o que se sabia era que o primeiro pedido de anulação só poderia ser apresentado dois meses após o casamento. Não havia detalhes sobre modelos de petição, prazos para a sua análise e condições que poderiam facilitar sua aprovação. A decisão final sobre tais pedidos caberia a Athena ou ao seu representante legal, e não caberia recurso em caso de rejeição; a única alternativa seria apresentar um novo pedido um mês mais tarde.

"Tudo está nas mãos dela... tudo, tudo! A menos que ela fique impedida de avaliar os pedidos por algum motivo; o representante legal dela seria o Mestre Shion, e acho que ele sim anularia o casamento. Mas duvido que Athena permita que ele interfira nesse processo, porque ela deve saber que ele seria mais benevolente comigo. Só se ela moresse é que ele poderia se encarregar do meu problema e resolvê-lo", lamentou a amazona de prata.

A obrigatoriedade de ser fiel após o casamento deixava-a furiosa. "Por que tenho de ser fiel a um homem que nem será meu marido de verdade? Nosso casamento será uma mentira do início ao fim; só existirá no papel! Essa regra é ridícula! Se eu quiser me encontrar com outras pessoas e for descoberta, a aprovação dos pedidos de anulação do casamento será mais difícil. Mas até que ponto? Por que a lei não é mais clara nesse aspecto? Se eu soubesse exatamente o que poderia me acontecer, talvez até valesse a pena me arriscar um pouco, dependendo das possíveis punições... Mas não: Athena tinha que me deixar nessa insegurança. É mais um meio de me infernizar a vida!"

O único consolo que lhe restava era o fato de a lei não falar em uniões perpétuas. Havia o recurso da anulação do matrimônio. Isto dependia da boa vontade de Athena, coisa com que Shaina sabia que não poderia contar no momento. Mas isto ainda era preferível a não ter recurso algum. E era preciso considerar as palavras de Shion... sim, ele dera a entender que ela podia ter esperanças. Como ele era muito próximo a Athena, devia saber do que estava falando. O Mestre não era o tipo de pessoa que iludiria alguém com sonhos inalcançáveis.

A alteração da lei previa ainda mais uma possibilidade de dissolução do casamento: o divórcio. Todavia, esta era uma alternativa que Shaina preferia ignorar, mesmo sabendo que o texto da norma continha a vaga promessa de um "trâmite mais acelerado" para pedidos de divórcio. Exceto por esse detalhe, a única diferença entre a anulação e o divórcio era que o último só se aplicaria se o casamento fosse consumado.

"Eu não vou dar esse gostinho a Athena! Seria o mesmo que admitir que esse casamento imbecil teria um lado bom. Aposto que ela criou aquela regra da fidelidade só para me pressionar. Deve achar que não vou aguentar viver sem sexo, e que acabarei recorrendo ao idiotinha que não fala de si mesmo. O pior é que viver sem sexo vai ser péssimo mesmo... Mas com ele eu não faço!", ela concluiu resoluta.

Tendo terminado de se arrumar, a amazona pegou o traje da véspera, deixou o seu quarto e entrou no banheiro. Ela displicentemente jogou as peças usadas dentro de um cesto que lá havia. Em seguida, encaminhou-se à sua sala e abriu a porta, pronta para sair.

Para sua surpresa, naquele mesmo instante chegava ali um soldado, portando um recado de Shion: ele desejava lhe falar imediatamente.

"Camus deve ter me denunciado", Shaina presumiu. Com altiva resignação, ela agradeceu ao soldado e acompanhou-o rumo ao templo do Mestre.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Como a grande maioria dos servos de Athena, Shion costumava acordar cedo.

Às 6h, ele se sentou à mesa para começar a tomar o café da manhã. Mas foi interrompido por um telefonema do hospital onde o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário estava internado. Após ouvir o relato da médica, ele compreendeu o porquê do pressentimento vagamente negativo que tivera na noite anterior. E por isso enviou um soldado à procura de Shaina, pedindo-lhe que não retornasse sem ela.

Quando Shaina chegou, Shion levou-a ao salão principal de seu templo e pediu que os soldados que o guardavam se retirassem, deixando os dois a sós. Ele se sentou numa poltrona e pediu que ela ocupasse outro assento que estava diante do dele. E começou, num tom sério:

- Shaina, a médica que está cuidando de Camus me telefonou hoje bem cedo. Parece que o estado dele piorou bastante. Suas dores se intensificaram.

- É mesmo? Pobrezinho!... - a amazona respondeu afetadamente.

Shion engoliu em seco e prosseguiu:

- Não acredito que esteja surpresa. Acho que você já sabia disso... desde ontem à noite.

- Por que pensa assim, Mestre? - Shaina perguntou calmamente, sem conseguir eliminar de todo um traço de cinismo de sua voz.

O ex-cavaleiro suspirou. Sem se alterar, mas mantendo a seriedade, ele decidiu ser mais objetivo:

- A doutora me disse que, ao examinar Camus para tentar descobrir a origem de seus novos acessos de dor, ela percebeu que ele havia sofrido um novo golpe na região da nuca. Não vou obrigá-la a confessar nada, Shaina, mas tenho certeza quase absoluta de que você foi a responsável por isso. Confirmarei tudo quando Camus estiver em condições de receber visitas. Agora ele está sob o efeito de fortes sedativos e não pode receber ninguém. Seja como for, quero que saiba que a partir deste momento você está terminantemente proibida de se aproximar de Camus enquanto ele estiver convalescendo. Só poderá vê-lo novamente quando ele tiver deixado o hospital. Entendido?

Shaina assentiu. Não podendo conter sua curiosidade, ela perguntou com alguma hesitação, tentando parecer inocente:

- Quanto tempo vai demorar para que ele receba alta?

- A doutora acha que ele terá de ficar em repouso absoluto por duas semanas.

Se Shaina não usasse máscara, Shion teria visto um sorriso vitorioso se desenhar em seu rosto. "Fui ainda mais eficiente do que eu esperava", ela vibrou.

- Obviamente, vocês não poderão se casar por enquanto - Shion ponderou. - Mas decidi marcar o casamento para daqui a exatos trinta dias. Assim, Camus terá tempo de sobra para se recuperar. E espero que você tenha tempo suficiente para se conformar.

A amazona sentiu que o desânimo tentava dominá-la. "Trinta dias... então agora já existe um prazo oficial", ela pensou. Mas conseguiu controlar aquele princípio de abatimento.

Shion sentiu que por alguns segundos o cosmo de Shaina denotou uma leve melancolia. Ele experimentou um certo arrependimento por ter mencionado a data do enlace. Porém, não poderia ocultar a verdade dela; a jovem à sua frente tinha o direito de saber o que lhe aconteceria.

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns momentos. O Mestre pensou em oferecer à moça algumas palavras de conforto e encorajamento. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse começar a pronunciá-las, Shaina indagou:

- Mestre, será que o senhor poderia esclarecer uma dúvida minha sobre essa nova lei?

- Claro que sim, filha - ele respondeu solícito. - Tudo o que você desejar.

- Obrigada. É que existe um assunto muito importante que não é mencionado no texto da lei. Eu preciso saber se isso me será permitido ou não - a amazona explicou.

- Do que se trata?

- Masturbação.

- Shaina! - Shion exclamou, sentindo seu rosto arder intensamente.

- Ora, Mestre, eu tenho que saber se eu posso me masturbar ou não - Shaina disse com desembaraço. - Eu não sei o que se passava na mente de Athena enquanto ela modificava a norma. Pelo que o texto diz, eu não poderei trair o Camus com ninguém. E se Athena achar que, quando uma pessoa se masturba, ela está traindo o cônjuge consigo mesma? - cogitou a amazona.

- Creio que ela teria mencionado isto se pensasse desta forma - Shion murmurou envergonhado.

- O senhor tem certeza? Veja bem, hein? Eu não quero ter ainda mais problemas. Imagine se ela achar que a masturbação é motivo suficiente para ela rejeitar um pedido de anulação de casamento? Por outro lado, seria mesmo ridículo se ela fizesse isso. Ridículo e injusto, porque essa vai ser a minha única válvula de escape enquanto eu estiver casada. E afinal, como Athena poderia fiscalizar os meus atos? A menos que ela instalasse câmeras no meu quarto e no meu banheiro, ou que mandasse alguém me vigiar. Se bem que, se ela decidisse usar um vigia, ele poderia ficar excitado quando me visse. E eu também poderia ficar excit...

- Minha filha, por favor, esqueça este assunto! - Shion suplicou, apertando os braços da poltrona com força, como se isso pudesse atenuar seu profundo constrangimento.

- Mas Mestre, qual é o problema? Masturbação é algo tão natural... a maioria das pessoas faz isso. Até Athena deve fazer, nas horas vagas - observou Shaina.

- Filha, chega, está bem? - Shion insistiu humildemente, desejoso de que a terra o tragasse. - Como Athena não mencionou nada a esse respeito na alteração da norma, apenas considere que você está livre para fazer o que bem entender. E não precisa mais comentar isso com ninguém, certo?

- Certo. Obrigada, Mestre! - ela respondeu risonha.

- Você não tem mais nenhuma dúvida, não é? - Shion perguntou titubeante, quase em pânico ao imaginar o que mais Shaina poderia querer saber.

- Não... quero dizer, eu apenas queria confirmar uma coisa.

- Oh, não!... - Shion lamuriou-se. - Está bem, diga-me o que é.

- Eu só preciso ser fiel depois que eu me casar. Antes, não. Correto?

- Correto - Shion confirmou, um pouco mais aliviado ao ver que a pergunta desta vez fora menos constrangedora.

- Ainda bem! Porque se eu tivesse que ser fiel antes do casamento, agora já seria tarde demais - Shaina revelou, não contendo uma risada.

Sentindo o rosto arder mais um pouco, e querendo livrar-se logo dos comentários indiscretos da amazona, Shion tratou de incentivá-la a partir:

- Shaina, por que você não começa a aproveitar agora mesmo esses trinta dias de solteirice que lhe restam? Pode ir, minha filha; você já está liberada. Você ainda deve querer se despedir de mais alguém, não é mesmo?

- Sim, Mestre. Ainda há muitos alguéns de quem eu quero me despedir! - ela concordou alegremente, acenando-lhe e retirando-se logo depois.

O acanhado Mestre suspirou aliviado ao ver-se finalmente livre da jovem guerreira. Segundos mais tarde, ele viu Athena abrir as cortinas que ficavam atrás de seu trono e adentrar o salão.

"Que bom que as duas não se encontraram aqui. Foi por muito pouco", o ex-cavaleiro pensou, enquanto retirava sua máscara e se levantava para cumprimentar sua deusa.

- Bom dia, Shion - Athena respondeu sorrindo.

O Mestre fez-lhe um gesto e ela, atendendo-o, sentou-se na mesma poltrona onde Shaina estivera pouco antes. Shion voltou a ocupar o outro assento.

- Sabe, Shion - Saori começou -, estive pensado numa coisa.

- Em quê, Athena? - Shion incentivou-a a prosseguir.

- Eu me esqueci de comentar um assunto no novo texto da lei das máscaras.

- Qual assunto?

- Masturbação.

- Athena! - Shion escandalizou-se novamente, enquanto seu rosto se tornava inteiramente vermelho.

- Por que esse espanto todo, Shion? - Saori indagou, sem se abalar.

- E queria que eu não me espantasse?!

- Mas Shion, masturbação é algo tão natural. A maioria das pessoas faz isso. Até eu mesma, nas horas vagas - a deusa observou, com toda a naturalidade.

Shion cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Curiosa, Saori perguntou:

- Você não faz também?

- Não! E por favor, respeite os mais velhos! - Shion exclamou indignado, enquanto mantinha o rosto coberto.

- Está bem, não precisa se ofender - Saori tentou contemporizar. - Eu só queria saber sua opinião sobre...

- Não tenho opinião sobre obscenidades - Shion interrompeu-a em tom de censura, ainda sem coragem de descobrir a face.

- Shion, eu só queria saber se você acha que eu devo reformular o texto para esclarecer que a masturbação é permitida - Saori disse depressa, já impaciente.

- Isso me parece totalmente supérfluo. Se o texto não proíbe nada, deixe que as pessoas deduzam por si mesmas que... que isto... que essa prática é permitida - recomendou o envergonhado homem, retirando as mãos do rosto lentamente, mas sem ânimo para fitar sua interlocutora.

- É, parece a melhor alternativa mesmo - Saori concordou descontraída.

"Esses jovens de hoje em dia fazem e dizem coisas lamentáveis. No meu tempo, a decência era respeitada!", Shion recordou, ainda sentindo o rosto em brasa.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Passadas duas semanas, Camus foi liberado do hospital do Santuário e voltou à casa de Aquário.

Em seu primeiro dia de alta, ele seguiu fielmente as recomendações médicas: não saiu de casa, não retomou os treinamentos e nem realizou esforços demasiados. Seu amigo Milo fizera algumas compras para reabastecer a despensa do décimo primeiro templo, e até oferecera seus préstimos de cozinheiro. Mas Camus recusou este último favor e preferiu preparar suas próprias refeições. Cozinhar não era o que se poderia chamar de "esforço demasiado"; ademais, era uma das atividades preferidas do cavaleiro de Aquário.

Pouco após as 20h30, Camus já havia terminado de lavar, secar e guardar a louça que utilizara durante seu solitário jantar. Estava prestes a deixar a cozinha, quando ouviu o som do interfone.

- Pronto.

- Sou eu, Shaina. Estou esperando você aqui fora - foram as palavras que ele ouviu, proferidas num tom seco e algo imperativo.

- Eu já estou indo - ele respondeu em voz baixa e obediente.

Pôs o fone no gancho vagarosamente. Os seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram, devido à apreensão e à ansiedade que o jovem agora experimentava. De sua futura esposa, ele não sabia o que esperar... exceto por perigosas mentiras envolvendo icebergs.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em 03 de março de 2009 e revisado em 30 de abril de 2009._

NOTAS: Este capítulo já deveria ter sido publicado há muito tempo. Infelizmente, precisei revisar e reescrever alguns trechos, mas só hoje pude fazê-lo. Compromissos profissionais têm tomado meu tempo; eis o motivo de toda essa demora. Espero que os leitores possam me desculpar e compreender.

Desta vez consegui recuperar a carga cômica da história. Só espero ninguém tenha se chateado com o tema que eu utilizei para este fim.

No próximo capítulo, explicarei melhor alguns aspectos do comportamento de Shaina. Claro que não será uma explicação completa, pois há coisas que prefiro guardar para fases mais avançadas da história. Ainda assim, creio que vocês terão elementos suficientes para pelo menos compreender uma ou outra coisa sobre as atitudes dela.

Obrigada a todos os meus estimados leitores! Até logo! Espero...


	6. Capítulo 6

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

Shaina sentou-se no primeiro degrau da longa escadaria que separava a casa de Aquário da de Capricórnio. Logo ouviu passos discretos atrás de si, e voltou-se para confirmar que era Camus quem se aproximava.

Ao contrário dela, que vestia uniformes de treinamento quase o tempo todo, o rapaz usava um traje civil naquele momento: uma túnica cinza longa, de mangas compridas e bordados simples nos punhos e na barra.

Camus também se sentou no primeiro degrau da escadaria, porém procurou manter-se a uma distância cautelosa da amazona. Dirigiu-lhe um educado cumprimento, mas ela não o retribuiu. Ao invés disso, fez-lhe uma pergunta:

- Por que você não me denunciou?

O cavaleiro se surpreendeu. As palavras de Shaina haviam soado quase como uma reclamação, como se ela se sentisse contrariada por não ter sido alvo de uma denúncia. Mas Camus preferiu não tecer comentários a respeito e respondeu com sinceridade:

- Não havia motivos para isso. Acredito que você apenas estava um pouco nervosa naquele dia, e eu não gosto de causar problemas a ninguém.

- Espero que não tenha feito isso só para que eu fique em dívida para com você - ela disse ameaçadora.

- De forma alguma - Camus retorquiu imediatamente. - Você não me deve absolutamente nada.

Shaina ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Quando Shion lhe contou que Camus negara ter sofrido qualquer agressão física da parte dela, a amazona se sentira desconcertada. "Deve estar tentando bancar o bonzinho", ela pensara. "Ou deve estar querendo que eu lhe deva um favor. Ou... ah, não sei! Não entendo essa atitude dele."

Inicialmente ela se aborrecera, pois chegara a desejar uma possível denúncia. Agredir um colega era proibido pelas leis do Santuário; dependendo da punição que recebesse, Shaina poderia conseguir, ainda que por vias tortas, o adiamento ou até mesmo o cancelamento de sua união com o cavaleiro de Aquário. Depois, pensando melhor, ela constatara que a punição naquele caso poderia consistir justamente em se adiantar o casamento ou, muito pior, torná-lo mais difícil de anular... talvez até impossível. Por isso, a contragosto, tinha de se sentir grata a Camus por seu silêncio sobre o ocorrido duas semanas antes.

- O Mestre Shion não parece ter acreditado muito em você - ela observou em tom de advertência, recordando o ceticismo que detectara na voz do Mestre enquanto este lhe relatava as palavras de Camus.

O cavaleiro, constrangido, baixou um pouco a cabeça. Sentia-se mal por ter mentido ao Mestre do Santuário. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se aliviado por não ter sido interpelado diretamente por Athena, pois a ela Camus jamais poderia contar mentiras.

Vendo que o rapaz não responderia ao seu último comentário, Shaina resolveu abordar outro assunto:

- Você acha que eu bati em você naquele dia porque eu estava nervosa. Mas você está enganado. Aquele não foi um ato impensado, desses que as pessoas cometem quando estão exaltadas.

Camus reergueu a cabeça e voltou a fitá-la.

Desejando medir a reação dele, Shaina não disfarçou uma nuance provocadora em sua voz ao revelar:

- Muito embora aquela sua conversinha sobre não falar de si mesmo tenha sido bem irritante, não foi por isso que eu o golpeei. Quando eu cheguei ao hospital, eu já tinha um plano em mente. Eu apenas o executei. A minha intenção era a de adiar a sua alta e, por tabela, esse maldito casamento.

Camus sentiu-se apenas parcialmente surpreso. Já havia intuído a possibilidade de que Shaina o tivesse agredido pelo motivo que acabara de confessar.

- Entendo - foi tudo o que ele disse, mantendo um semblante neutro.

Shaina percebeu que sua revelação não abalou de modo algum o cavaleiro. Não conseguia definir se isto era bom ou ruim.

Os dois guerreiros desviaram o olhar um do outro e permaneceram mudos por algum tempo.

Camus lembrou-se de um assunto que considerava muito importante, e experimentou um misto de aborrecimento e embaraço por não tê-lo abordado antes. "Eu deveria ter dito isto quando ela foi me visitar no hospital. Deveria ter falado assim que a vi entrar no quarto", ele pensou, recriminando a si mesmo.

Timidamente, ele se voltou para ela e começou:

- Eu ainda não a agradeci por ter me socorrido naquele dia...

Shaina também se voltou para ele e interrompeu-o:

- Não me agradeça. Se eu soubesse os problemas que eu enfrentaria por ter querido fazer caridade, eu o teria deixado morrer. Teria até ajudado nossos inimigos a trucidá-lo.

Desconcertado, Camus engoliu em seco. No fundo, ele compreendia o sentimento de Shaina. Por isso, não se queixou do comentário dela e insistiu:

- De qualquer forma, eu a agradeço muito por ter se arriscado para me ajudar.

A amazona ergueu a mão num gesto displiscente e disse:

- Deixe de bobagens; eu nunca corri risco nenhum. Vou explicar o que aconteceu: quando eu o avistei, só havia um homem diante de você, e os dois estavam se enfrentando. Antes que eu pudesse chegar mais perto, percebi que outro homem apareceu bem atrás de você e o atacou covardemente pelas costas. Então eu me aproximei sem que ele notasse e o ataquei covardemente pelas costas também. O outro me viu, porque estava de frente para mim, mas não teve tempo de alertar o colega porque eu agi bem depressa. E para aproveitar o efeito surpresa da minha chegada, eu disparei outro golpe o mais rápido que eu pude, e consegui derrubá-lo. Depois disso, foi fácil matá-lo.

Camus arregalou um pouco os olhos e murmurou um "compreendo" seco. Podia-se ler em seu semblante uma contida reprovação aos métodos de combate de Shaina. Ele, que procurara ter uma luta leal contra seu oponente, fora salvo por alguém que atacava pessoas à traição e matava inimigos já caídos ao solo.

E apesar de tudo, Camus não podia lhe dirigir uma única palavra condenatória, já que lhe devia a própria vida. Mais ainda: ele também lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. E precisava fazê-lo o quanto antes.

Agora com maior timidez, e sem conseguir olhar diretamente para a face metálica da amazona, Camus disse hesitante:

- Eu... eu também preciso me desculpar, porque... eu preciso me desculpar... pelo que eu fiz... naquele dia... eu não tive a intenção...

Sentindo o rosto afoguear, ele teve dificuldades para completar a frase, e sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixa, até quase sumir num sussurro.

Shaina encarou-o e indagou impaciente:

- Quer se desculpar pelo quê? Fale logo.

Ela o viu enrubescer e hesitar ainda mais.

- Fale logo - ela repetiu incisiva.

Os lábios de Camus tremeram um pouco. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando dominar a intensa vergonha que sentia por ter de tocar naquele assunto. Sucumbindo à pressão da noiva, ele forçou-se a ser mais direto:

- Quero me desculpar por ter visto seu rosto.

- Ah... é isso? - Shaina perguntou com certo descaso. - Pensei que fosse algo mais importante.

- Mas isso é importante! - Camus enfatizou, escandalizado com a indiferença dela. Para ele, ver o rosto de uma amazona era algo muito grave, e ele esperava que ela compartilhasse de sua opinião.

- No nosso caso só é importante por causa dessa nova lei estúpida - Shaina ressaltou. - Se não fosse por isso, para mim não teria feito a menor diferença. E para você também não.

- Mesmo que a lei em vigor naquele momento fosse a mesma de antes, para mim aquilo teria feito muita diferença sim - afirmou Camus. Ele queria deixar claro que seus padrões morais eram elevados.

- E por quê? - Shaina questionou. - Você só viu meu rosto por uns instantes, e nem me reconheceu, não é? Pelo menos foi isso o que o Mestre Shion me disse que você relatou a ele.

Camus confirmou:

- Sim. Eu só a vi por acidente. Sob outras circunstâncias, aquilo nunca teria acontecido.

- Então não se desculpe. Eu já disse que se não fosse pela nova lei, isso não faria a menor diferença para mim - Shaina reiterou, dando de ombros. Depois, mais dura, ela acrescentou: - Se quiser se desculpar por algo, que seja pela idiotice de ter contado ao Mestre o que aconteceu.

Camus encolheu-se um pouco, mas defendeu-se:

- Isso não foi uma idiotice. Ele me fez algumas perguntas, e eu tinha de responder com honestidade.

- Se é tão honesto assim, por que não contou ao Mestre que eu bati em você?

- Como eu expliquei antes, não gosto de causar problemas a ninguém.

- Mas causou um enorme problema a nós dois quando contou a ele que tinha visto meu rosto, sua besta! - Shaina rebateu, gesticulando vigorosamente. - Eu não percebi que você tinha me visto sem máscara; aliás, nem percebi que você tinha chegado a acordar enquanto eu o carregava para o hospital. Eu sabia que havia uma pequena possibilidade de você ter despertado sem que eu reparasse, mas como não vi nada, dava na mesma. Se dependesse só do meu depoimento, o Mestre Shion nunca teria sabido de nada. O problema foi que você falou o que não devia, e aí me prejudicou.

Tenso, Camus franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar para as suas mãos, que estavam apoiadas sobre seu colo. As palavras de Shaina faziam-no sentir-se ainda mais culpado pelo que havia acontecido. Ele tentou se justificar:

- Pensei que ao fazer aquela confissão eu prejudicaria somente a mim mesmo... porque não foi você quem me mostrou seu rosto; fui eu quem o viu sem que você percebesse. Na ocasião eu ainda ignorava a mudança na lei.

- Todos ignoravam; ela foi publicada com um dia de atraso - Shaina disse entre dentes, sentindo uma onda de raiva apossar-se dela. Não se conformava com a armadilha que Athena lhe havia preparado. E lembrando-se de um detalhe relevante, ela prosseguiu: - Não sei por que você achou que só você seria prejudicado. Mesmo antes da alteração, a lei já era dura com as amazonas. Nós é que tínhamos deveres a cumprir se nossos rostos fossem vistos, independentemente da forma como isso ocorresse. Nunca ouvi falar de punições para cavaleiros que vissem nossos rostos. Isso só passou a existir agora, com a mudança na norma.

- Mas como o Mestre Shion é uma pessoa compreensiva, pensei que ele não diria nada a você, para evitar que você tivesse que arcar com as consequências de um erro que não foi seu, e sim meu - Camus esclareceu. - Se você não descobrisse que seu rosto tinha sido visto, não precisaria fazer nada a respeito. Quanto a mim, eu poderia ter recebido uma merecida reprimenda do Mestre por minha atitude indevida. E ainda que ele não me repreendesse, a minha consciência o faria, e esta seria minha punição.

Observando a postura humilde e consternada de Camus, Shaina não pôde deixar de considerá-lo uma pessoa estranha. Num misto de pena, espanto e sarcasmo, ela disse:

- Por que você se preocupa tanto com punições, reprimendas, consciência e não sei o que mais? Pelo que estou vendo, você queria mesmo ser punido por ter visto o meu rosto. Não entendo o motivo disso. Você está sendo muito dramático. Não é para tanto.

- Como não é para tanto, se isto sempre foi formalmente proibido? - Camus argumentou. E lembrou acanhado: - E além da proibição legal, há também... o desrespeito...

- Quem disse que eu me sinto desrespeitada por você? - Shaina inquiriu com enfado, cruzando os braços.

- Ninguém, mas... você certamente não... não se sente bem com o que houve, não é? - um surpreso Camus perguntou. Sentia-se subitamente inseguro agora. - Pelo que me consta, para uma amazona, ser vista sem máscara é mais ofensivo do que... do que... bem, você sabe - ele disse, enrubescendo novamente.

- Do que ser vista sem roupa? - Shaina completou. Deu uma risada curta e sarcástica e esclareceu: - Essa é uma frase que todas as aprendizes decoram logo que começam a ser treinadas. Na prática, até existem algumas que levam isso a sério, mas são a minoria. A maioria repete a frase apenas para manter as aparências.

- Oh, entendo - Camus disse, embora no fundo não entendesse bem o que Shaina queria dizer com "apenas para manter as aparências".

- Por falar em aparências, você sabe que o nosso casamento vai ser só de mentira, não é? - Shaina disse intimidadora.

- Sim, eu sei disso - Camus respondeu, assentindo firmemente.

- Eu não o escolhi; não me sinto comprometida com você - a amazona continuou. Queria se certificar de que Camus não cultivaria quaisquer expectativas. - E acho bom que você não se sinta comprometido comigo também. Nós vamos apenas assinar uns papeis inúteis e depois vamos tentar viver como se nada tivesse mudado.

Camus concordou e assentiu outra vez. Intimamente, ele sabia que não seria fácil "viver como se nada tivesse mudado", posto que eles passariam a habitar a mesma residência. Todavia, absteve-se de comentários a respeito, pois receava que Shaina o interpretasse mal.

Ela inquiriu abruptamente:

- Você tem amantes?

Chocado com a pergunta, Camus corou e respondeu indignado:

- Claro que não! Não tenho e jamais tive.

- Tem certeza? - Shaina insistiu desconfiada.

- Absoluta. Caso não saiba, sou signatário da Proposta 230012 - ele disse altivo.

- Ah, aquela tal proposta... - Shaina deu uma risadinha irônica. - Eu nunca apoiaria aquilo.

- É uma pena - Camus rebateu secamente.

Ignorando as palavras dele, Shaina contou sem rodeios:

- Eu sim tenho e já tive amantes. Muitos. E estou aproveitando ao máximo esses últimos dias que me restam antes do maldito casamento.

Ela fez uma pausa intencional, a fim de avaliar o impacto que suas palavras teriam sobre Camus. Estudou-lhe o semblante e a vibração do cosmo, tentando encontrar neles qualquer resquício de possessividade ou ciúme.

Camus, no entanto, manteve-se absolutamente impassível, uma vez que a revelação de Shaina nada significava para ele.

Concluindo que o cavaleiro pouco se importava com sua vida íntima, Shaina sentiu-se aliviada. Sabia que teria muito mais aborrecimentos no futuro se Camus decidisse se portar como se tivesse direitos sobre ela. Ainda assim, decidiu ser um pouco mais insistente:

- Estou vendo que você não se importa.

- Não vejo por que eu deveria me importar. É a sua vida, não a minha. Nós dois sabemos que nosso casamento será uma mera formalidade.

Shaina sorriu e teve ímpetos de aplaudi-lo. "Muito bem, muito bem", ela pensou satisfeita. Tentando ser um pouco mais amistosa, ela explicou:

- Eu também não me importo se você tiver amantes. Não precisa ter vergonha de assumir isso.

- Eu já disse que não tenho e nunca tive - Camus retorquiu, um tanto agastado com a insistência dela. - Seria muito hipócrita de minha parte fazer campanha pela aprovação da Proposta 230012 e ao mesmo tempo manter relacionamentos clandestinos. Eu apoio a proposta porque acredito que o dever de um cavaleiro é dedicar-se unicamente a Athena e a ninguém mais.

- Você poderia ter tido algumas experiências no passado e se arrependido depois - cogitou a amazona.

- Isto nunca aconteceu, Shaina. Por que não acredita em mim? - Camus perguntou impaciente.

- Eu acredito - Shaina afirmou, explicando em seguida: - É que segundo a lei, se um de nós for infiel após o casamento, teremos mais dificuldades para conseguir que aprovem nossos pedidos de anulação. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você se despediria de quem você tivesse que se despedir agora, enquanto isso ainda é permitido. Porque depois que nos casarmos, qualquer passo em falso será fatal para os dois.

- Entendo. Mas não tenho nenhuma despedida a fazer; não há com o que se preocupar - Camus disse. Antes de prosseguir, hesitou um momento, receando parecer indiscreto. - Você... bem, já que tocou neste assunto, eu gostaria de sugerir que você aja com a máxima discrição se quiser... manter as mesmas atividades do presente depois que nos casarmos.

Shaina compreendeu imediatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Mais um sinal de que ele não se acha meu dono. Ótimo. Um aborrecimento a menos", ela pensou contente. Logo desanimou-se ao recordar que a restrição imposta pela lei impedi-la-ia de se aproveitar da boa vontade de Camus. Sem disfarçar tal desânimo, ela disse:

- Bem que eu queria continuar tocando a minha vida da mesma forma de sempre. Mas não admito correr o menor risco de prolongar esse casamento idiota. Por isso é que estou aproveitando o pouco tempo que me resta como solteira. Depois que eu conseguir me livrar oficialmente de você, poderei recuperar o tempo perdido.

Camus não fez nenhum comentário, e os dois mergulharam noutro período de silêncio.

Shaina pensou em algo que ela gostaria de fazer sozinha. Mas seria tão difícil pôr aquela ideia em prática... E se convencesse Camus a auxiliá-la? Talvez isso aumentasse suas chances de sucesso. "Ele é muito certinho, não vai aceitar", ela se disse. E ainda havia o perigo de ele revelar seus planos a terceiros, caso ela decidisse fazer uma tentativa solitária. Contudo, ele parecia ser uma pessoa digna de confiança. "É ele mesmo quem diz que não gosta de causar problemas a ninguém. Acho que isso deve ser verdade, pois do contrário ele teria contado ao Mestre Shion o que eu fiz. Não sinto maldade no cosmo dele."

Deveria ou não dizer ao cavaleiro o que tinha em mente?

Shaina ponderou por alguns segundos e decidiu-se:

- Camus, eu tenho uma ideia. Não é nem um pouco original, mas pode ser a única solução para nós dois.

Ele a fitou em expectativa, aguardando que ela prosseguisse.

- E se nós fugirmos do Santuário?

Camus arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, porém a amazona não esperou que ele se manifestasse e continuou entusiasmada:

- Juntos nós podemos elaborar um plano que funcione para os dois. Não precisamos fugir para o mesmo lugar. Ao contrário, é melhor que cada um siga um caminho diferente, porque assim terão mais dificuldades para nos localizar.

- Não - ele respondeu rígido.

- Por que não, Camus? Não vê que essa é a nossa chance de nos livrarmos desse maldito casamento? - Shaina indagou nervosa.

- Só o que eu vejo é uma sugestão para fugirmos às nossas responsabilidades. Eu me recuso terminantemente a compactuar com isto. Não posso deixar de cumprir as determinações de minha deusa. E você também não deveria deixar de cumpri-las - ele observou, num tom indisfarçavelmente crítico.

- Eu teria prazer em cumprir as determinações de Athena, se elas não tivessem nada a ver com casamentos forçados - Shaina rebateu. - Não se faça de besta, Camus. Tenho certeza de que você quer evitar esse casamento tanto quanto eu.

- Eu tentaria evitá-lo se houvesse meios honestos e dignos de fazê-lo. Jamais aceitaria lançar mão de expedientes covardes como o que você propôs - ele retrucou muito sério.

Ante essas palavras, Shaina teve a reação que qualquer pessoa verdadeiramente adulta e psicologicamente amadurecida teria tido em seu lugar: agarrou uma mecha dos cabelos de Camus e deu-lhe um puxão.

- Ai! Por que você fez isso? - Camus perguntou, entre surpreso e indignado, enquanto massageava a área dolorida de seu couro cabeludo.

- Porque você é um imbecil! Estúpido! Idiota! - ela bradou, erguendo-se com os punhos cerrados. - Eu ofereci uma solução para o nosso problema e você me chamou de covarde! Pois então fique aí, com esses seus ideiais politicamente corretos de puxa-saco de Athena!

Tendo dito isto, ela partiu sem olhar para trás.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina caminhou pelo Santuário com passos pesados, buscando um campo de treinamento afastado onde pudesse dar vazão à sua raiva sem ser incomodada. Contudo, quando enfim encontrou um local que lhe pareceu apropriado, ela constatou que sua ira já se havia extinguido.

"Ele pode me chamar de covarde dez mil vezes se quiser; a opinião dele não faz diferença", a amazona pensou, dando de ombros. "Mas já que estou aqui mesmo, vou fazer um treino leve, apenas para não perder a viagem."

Começou a simular socos e chutes contra adversários imaginários, analisando a velocidade e a precisão de seus próprios movimentos.

Passados alguns minutos, ela ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de si:

- Treinando a essa hora?

Shaina interrompeu sua simulação de luta, girou nos calcanhares e deparou-se com Milo de Escorpião.

- Não está tão tarde assim - ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Pode ser. Mas você treina demais. Devia descansar um pouco agora - ele disse, sorrindo amistosamente.

- Não estou cansada.

- Então gaste suas energias com outras coisas - ele sugeriu à amazona, lançando-lhe um olhar oblíquo.

Um sorriso começou a se desenhar nos lábios de Shaina. Ela indagou num tom ligeiramente insinuante:

- Com o quê, por exemplo?

Ao invés de responder a pergunta diretamente, Milo fingiu desviar-se do assunto:

- Você já jantou?

- Já, com um casal de amigos - ela contou.

- Que pena... senão eu a convidaria para jantar comigo - ele disse, com uma entonação falsamente decepcionada.

- Você ainda pode me convidar para outras coisas - Shaina disse, dando um passo à frente.

Milo deu uma risada e respondeu:

- Acho que nem vou precisar fazer isso; você é que está se convidando.

A amazona retirou sua máscara e rebateu com afetada perplexidade:

- Eu estou me convidando? Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia...

Os dois jovens trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Como aquele era o dia de folga de Shaina, ela se deixou ficar em sua cama preguiçosamente, enquanto Milo preparava o café da manhã. O rapaz havia prometido também deixar o almoço pronto antes de ir embora, de maneira que ela teria um trabalho a menos naquele dia.

A noite anterior começara bem, com o agradável jantar em companhia de dois amigos. Depois tornara-se desagradável durante sua conversa com Camus. Mas terminara de forma excelente quando ela levara Milo para sua casa. E com isto, ela conseguira eliminar mais uma pendência de sua lista de despedidas.

Não era apenas de homens e mulheres que ela vinha se despedindo durante seus encontros recentes; era também ao seu atual estilo de vida que ela dizia adeus. "Tudo por culpa de Athena... e de Seiya também, até certo ponto."

Durante mais de dois anos, o cavaleiro de Pégasus involuntariamente influenciara o comportamento de Shaina, fazendo-a renunciar temporariamente a antigos comportamentos para depois retomá-los com mais força.

"Camus é muito diferente dele. É certinho demais", Shaina pensou. O diálogo da véspera lhe dera a certeza de que Camus era uma pessoa excessivamente séria e apegada a regras e convenções. "Eu deveria conseguir me identificar com ele, porque um dia eu também já fui assim. Mas isso é passado. Aquela Shaina está morta e enterrada, e eu não vou ressuscitá-la só para conseguir entender a mentalidade do idiotinha."

Até os dezesseis anos de idade, Shaina de fato fora uma pessoa bastante sisuda; ela era das que realmente achavam que ser vista sem máscara seria uma desonra. Bastou-lhe ceder pela primeira vez aos apelos de seu corpo para que ela começasse a mudar sua forma de encarar o mundo. Se antes ela se dedicava integralmente aos treinos e acreditava que sua vida deveria se resumir às lutas, depois aprendeu a reservar parte de seu tempo para agradar a si mesma.

Ela havia encontrado um ponto de equilíbrio em sua vida, dividindo-se entre os deveres de guerreira e os amantes. Durante alguns anos, viveu muito bem dessa forma. Podia não desfrutar uma felicidade genuína, mas tampouco era infeliz. De modo geral, estava satisfeita consigo mesma.

E então chegou o dia em que seu rosto foi visto sem seu consentimento pela primeira vez. Por Seiya.

Aquela foi sua ruína. O equilíbrio sumiu de sua vida. Ela viu renascer dentro de si a antiga Shaina, aquela que não possuía um único traço de cinismo e que se aferrava aos deveres e normas. Era ela quem a pressionava para decidir-se entre matar Seiya ou amá-lo. A Shaina adulta não teria sentido mais do que raiva diante daquele acontecimento. Mas a Shaina adolescente se impressionou muitíssimo com o ocorrido, e se deixou abalar de tal forma que conseguiu por fim se sobrepor à sua contraparte mais velha.

A partir daí, Seiya se tornou o centro de sua existência. Embora ela não tivesse perdido o gosto pelos treinos e lutas, essas atividades se tornaram secundárias para ela, pois sua mente girava incansavelmente em torno de um único tema: a necessidade de estar perto de Seiya.

Se por um lado tal necessidade levou-a a enfrentar grandes perigos em mais de uma ocasião, por outro lado ela experimentou um inegável declínio como guerreira. Lutava cada vez pior e suas ações eram cada vez menos relevantes para o Santuário. Nem mesmo seu fascínio pelo cavaleiro de Pégasus a impedia de reconhecer a própria decadência.

Ironicamente, quanto mais ela decaía, mais necessário Seiya lhe parecia. Ela tinha a esperança de que o jovem oriental lhe oferecesse alguma forma de alento, algum gesto ou palavra que provasse que valia a pena rebaixar-se por ele. Qualquer coisa que alimentasse o amor próprio que ela mesma vinha pisoteando. Assim, a obsessão realimentava sua decadência, e a decadência realimentava sua obsessão.

Shaina também afastou-se de todos os amigos e amantes. Queria ser fiel a Seiya. Achava que deste modo ela honraria e dignificaria seus sentimentos por ele, embora os dois jamais tivessem tido qualquer espécie de compromisso.

Encerrada a luta contra Hades, a ordem se restabeleceu por completo no Santuário, com a reconstrução das estruturas destruídas durante a guerra, a reforma e modernização das instalações não afetadas e, mais importante do que tudo, a ressurreição de dezenas de guerreiros que haviam sido abatidos durante confrontos recentes.

Todos estes acontecimentos positivos fizeram com que uma onda de otimismo e júbilo se iniciasse entre os servos de Athena. Entretanto, Shaina a princípio permaneceu quase indiferente a isto. Afinal, Seiya continuava inalcançável para ela.

Os sucessivos reencontros com companheiros ressurretos por fim fizeram Shaina recordar que sua vida poderia ser diferente. Havia muitas pessoas que ela pensava que não mais voltaria a ver nesta vida: cavaleiros, amazonas, soldados... Athena porém contrariou suas expectativas ao trazê-los de volta à Terra. E com o passar das semanas, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil ignorar os inúmeros colegas que vinham cumprimentá-la sorridentes. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil persuadir-se de que sua vida deveria girar em torno de uma pessoa só.

Paulatinamente, Shaina resgatou antigos costumes e laços de amizade. Deixou de abreviar conversas, mostrando-se receptiva a diálogos mais longos. Voltou a aceitar convites para treinos em conjunto, almoços, jantares e passeios. Seu estado de ânimo melhorou. Ela se permitiu redescobrir razões variadas para gostar de viver.

Poucos meses após o fim da Guerra Santa, Pégasus assumiu publicamente seu relacionamento amoroso com a própria Athena. Diante deste fato novo, a amazona de prata sentiu que tinha duas alternativas: afastar-se de tudo e de todos novamente, mergulhando na amargura, ou esforçar-se para acelerar sua recuperação, restaurando por completo o estilo de vida que ela mantinha outrora.

Ela rapidamente escolheu a segunda alternativa. E isto implicava em dar um último passo: retomar sua vida sexual. Não, não seria com Seiya. Ela não poderia mais se guardar para ele. Ainda não havia perdido de todo a esperança de um dia tê-lo entre os braços; por isso, mesmo sabendo que ele pertencia a Athena, Shaina o abordava sempre que as oportunidades se apresentavam. Mas enquanto o dia de seus sonhos não chegava, por que ela não poderia voltar a viver como antes?

Nesta nova fase de sua vida, ela tentou encarar os primeiros encontros como meras distrações; em tese, ela se valia dos amantes apenas para tentar esquecer as negativas que recebia de Seiya. Cultivando tais pensamentos, ela procurava se iludir, dizendo a si mesma que de alguma forma ainda permanecia fiel a Pégasus.

Depois reconheceu que as "meras distrações" eram mais do que isso. Os encontros eram fins em si mesmos, e não um caminho para o esquecimento de suas frustrações. Se era verdade que seus parceiros não conseguiam retirar Seiya de sua mente, também era verdade que ela gostava muito de estar com eles. Por que negá-lo?

Quando Shaina se permitiu ser mais honesta consigo mesma, ela decretou a sentença de morte definitiva daquela adolescente tirana que vinha lhe ditando os atos e pensamentos durante tanto tempo. O realismo da adulta sufocou a inflexibilidade da menina. Esta ainda passou alguns meses a gritar dentro dela, incentivando-a a buscar a companhia de Seiya repetidas vezes e a tentar protegê-lo de situações perigosas. No entanto, Shaina finalmente se cansou. E no dia em que disse a si mesma que faria uma última tentativa com o cavaleiro de Pégasus, ela teve a certeza de que estava livre. Mesmo que no instante derradeiro ele a tivesse aceitado, ela não o quereria mais. Se em seu íntimo ela ainda o quisesse, não teria tido forças sequer para pensar que aquela seria a última tentativa.

Era tristemente irônico que ela estivesse a duas semanas de ser punida por algo a que havia renunciado definitivamente.

Na noite em que golpeara Camus, Shaina pensara que ganharia tempo suficiente para encontrar um meio de evitar o casamento dos dois. Todavia, os dias passaram e ela simplesmente não conseguira encontrar solução alguma para o seu problema. Tudo em que pudera pensar foram planos de fuga. Todos fadados ao fracasso, era forçoso admitir. Na véspera ela decidira propor a Camus uma fuga dupla porque, ao contrário dos planos individuais que ela tentara sem sucesso desenvolver, aquela alternativa parecia oferecer possibilidades mais ricas. E no entanto, Camus se recusara a se tornar seu aliado.

O que mais ela poderia fazer agora? Sonhar com uma mudança de opinião da parte de Athena era tão ridículo quanto fora a sua agora extinta obsessão por Seiya. Esperar ajuda de seus amigos era perda de tempo; por mais que eles a estimassem, pouco podiam fazer por ela, e nunca se voltariam contra a própria deusa.

Só lhe restava desejar que Athena morresse e que Shion, assumindo a administração do Santuário, concordasse em cancelar o matrimônio. Mas Shaina desejava realmente a morte da deusa? Sentia muita raiva, porém...

Certa vez chegara a pensar que sua própria morte haveria de solucionar tudo. Esta hipótese, porém, fora imediatamente descartada. Por mais que a guerreira de prata gostasse de se ver como vítima de uma terrível injustiça de Athena, admitia que a situação não era grave o bastante para motivar uma possível autodestruição. Um ato tão extremo somente se justificaria se a nova lei a obrigasse a consumar o casamento. Ainda assim, antes de se matar ela preferiria matar o noivo, o que ela teria conseguido fazer facilmente naquela noite no hospital se quisesse.

"Talvez eu devesse ter matado mesmo aquele idiotinha. Não faria a menor falta a ninguém", ela pensou com indiferença, espreguiçando-se.

Tão logo este pensamento cruzou a mente da amazona, Milo entrou no quarto, carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã dos dois. Shaina não conteve um sorriso. "Está aí uma pessoa que poderia sentir falta daquele inútil se eu desse cabo dele. Só não entendo como Milo consegue ser amigo de alguém tão insosso."

O cavaleiro sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Shaina. Enquanto ela passava margarina numa fatia de pão, ele comentou pensativo:

- Nem acredito que você e o Camus vão se casar.

A guerreira suspirou agastada e disse:

- Não tinha um assunto pior?

- Desculpe, mas é que é difícil não pensar nisso - Milo se justificou. - É tão estranho... eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu veria um de vocês dois se casar com alguém. Mas agora os dois vão casar, e entre si! Parece até piada!

- Bem que eu queria que fosse só uma piada mesmo - Shaina retrucou com má vontade. De súbito, ocorreu-lhe perguntar: - Como ele é?

- O Camus?

- Sim.

- Mas como assim "como ele é"?

- Sei lá, fale alguma coisa sobre ele - Shaina respondeu impaciente. - Qualquer coisa serve. Você não é amigo dele? Deve saber alguma coisa sobre ele que eu desconheça.

Terminando de mastigar um biscoito, Milo observou:

- Isso é verdade, até porque vocês dois não têm a menor intimidade um com o outro. É por isso que eu fico tão admirado quando eu penso nesse casamento de vocês.

- Milo, pare de enrolar. Fale logo o que você sabe sobre o chato do seu amiguinho aquariano.

- Ele é chato mesmo - Milo reconheceu. - É todo certinho, metódico, organizado. Ele faz questão de ter uma vidinha bem tediosa. Mas é uma pessoa ótima, cem por cento confiável. Você pode ter certeza de que ele nunca vai te causar nenhum problema.

"É claro; sou eu quem causará problemas a ele", Shaina pensou, esboçando um sorriso travesso. Bebericou o suco de laranja que Milo havia preparado e pediu que ele lhe contasse mais sobre Camus.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Mais tarde, Milo foi à casa de Aquário para visitar o amigo. Encontrou-o sentado num sofá, resolvendo palavras cruzadas.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião cumprimentou-o, perguntou-lhe sobre seu estado de saúde e sentou-se ao seu lado. Depois disse:

- Adivinhe com quem eu andei conversando.

Camus desviou o olhar momentaneamente das palavras cruzadas.

- Com quem? - ele indagou um tanto desconfiado.

- Com sua noiva! - Milo respondeu contente.

Camus deu um suspiro desanimado e voltou a se fixar no seu passatempo.

- Que alegria, hein? - Milo comentou divertido.

- Que tristeza - Camus retrucou.

- Mas não fique triste, Camus - o amigo interpôs jovialmente. - Eu sei que você é contra casamentos de cavaleiros, mas já que não tem jeito mesmo, pense no lado bom da situação.

- O único aspecto positivo nesta situação é o cumprimento da vontade de Athena.

- Você preferiria que a vontade de Athena fosse bem diferente, não?

Camus não respondeu.

- Podia ser bem pior, né? Pelo menos a Shaina tem muitas qualidades interessantes. Ela é valente, forte, vigorosa, linda, cheirosa... - enumerou um empolgado Milo.

- Se está tão entusiasmado, faça muito bom proveito - Camus disse com desinteresse.

- Já fiz - Milo deixou escapar.

Camus olhou-o de soslaio por um breve instante, o suficiente para que Milo se sentisse desconcertado.

- Errr... errr... é que... - gaguejou Escorpião.

- Parece-me que alguém aqui forma um belo par com ela. E não sou eu - observou Camus, indiferente.

Mesmo sabendo que seu amigo não sentia absolutamente nada pela futura esposa, o guardião da oitava casa achou que não lhe ficaria bem admitir que havia passado a noite com ela. Por isso quis mudar rapidamente de assunto. Inclinou-se para poder ler as pistas das cruzadas de que o cavaleiro de Aquário se ocupava, e disse:

-Olha, Camus, a 13 horizontal é...

- Milo... - Camus interrompeu-o, em tom de advertência.

- Hehehehe, desculpe-me! É brincadeirinha!

- Sei bem como são essas suas "brincadeirinhas". Se eu não o detenho a tempo, você me conta todas as palavras antes que eu tenha tempo de descobri-las por mim mesmo - Camus criticou-o.

Milo deu outra risadinha. Coincidentemente, durante seu café da manhã com Shaina ele mencionara que Camus adorava palavras cruzadas e não aceitava colaborações enquanto tentava solucioná-las.

Ele até gostaria de ter podido saciar a curiosidade da amazona, contando-lhe mais detalhes sobre seu amigo. Contudo, não havia muito a se revelar. O cavaleiro de Aquário levava uma vida pobre em novidades e emoções; o seu passado fora igualmente desinteressante. O que se poderia dizer sobre alguém assim? Milo tivera de se limitar a compartilhar com Shaina alguns fatos pequeninos e sem grande relevância. "Mas ela ficou contente com o pouco que eu pude contar. Isso é o que importa", ele pensou.

Lembrava-se de ter visto um enigmático sorriso se desenhar no rosto da amazona enquanto ela ouvia seu relato sobre os hábitos e manias de Camus. Sentira-se um tanto intrigado e chegara a se perguntar em que ela estaria pensando naquele momento. Porém, ela lhe parecera tão charmosa, que ele ignorara as dúvidas e preferira apenas admirar a face da guerreira.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Seis dias haviam se passado desde que Camus recebera alta do hospital.

Ao final de uma rápida avaliação médica, ele foi liberado para retomar todas as suas atividades normais. Assim, voltou para sua casa e retirou de um guarda-roupas todas as peças que compunham seu uniforme de treinos: calça, túnica curta, botas, joelheiras, ombreiras, proteção peitoral e luvas. Devidamente paramentado, ele saiu do templo de Aquário.

Como era seu costume, Camus encaminhou-se a uma região mais tranquila do Santuário, onde ele sabia que poderia encontrar campos de treinamento silenciosos e pouco disputados. Chegando a uma quadra relativamente pequena, mas que ainda não estava em uso por nenhuma outra pessoa, ele decidiu começar ali suas sessões de exercícios.

O rapaz quase sempre treinava só. Por ser um cavaleiro de ouro, frequentemente recebia convites de colegas desejosos de treinar em sua companhia. Recusava quase todos. E jamais tomava a iniciativa de enviar convites a quem quer que fosse. Com a rígida educação que recebera de seu mestre, o guerreiro de prata Serge de Delfim, Camus aprendera que um cavaleiro não deveria tentar desenvolver vínculos de amizade com ninguém, a não ser Athena. E fora seu mestre também que o prevenira de que treinamentos em conjunto deveriam ser evitados, posto que era durante tais treinamentos que a maioria das amizades nascia.

Em certa ocasião, poucos meses após sua chegada ao Santuário, Camus esquecera os conselhos de Serge e aceitara um convite para treinar em companhia de Milo de Escorpião. Aquele fora o evento que originara a amizade entre os dois jovens. Ao dar-se conta disso, semanas mais tarde, Camus compreendera que seu mestre tinha razão: aceitar a companhia de seus irmãos de armas era perigoso, porque a cada vez que ele o fazia, arriscava-se a se afeiçoar a mais pessoas inadvertidamente. E para um cavaleiro, afeiçoar-se era errado; o correto era relacionar-se com todos os colegas de forma distante e impessoal.

Por isto Camus buscava prioritariamente a solidão. E era isto o que ele pensava ter encontrado naquela manhã. Afinal, naquele campo de treinamentos não havia ninguém além dele.

- Camus.

A voz seca e imperativa causou-lhe um leve estremecimento. Desalentado, o jovem se despediu em silêncio de sua tão estimada quietude e virou-se para a sua direita, vendo Shaina aproximar-se com passos decididos.

Era a primeira vez que a revia desde aquela visita que a belicosa amazona encerrara com um puxão de cabelos.

- Bom dia - ele disse polidamente.

- Pode ser bom para você, mas para mim não é - ela devolveu. - E para duas outras pessoas este dia deve ser pior ainda.

Desconsiderando a grosseria de Shaina, Camus não respondeu.

- Não vai perguntar do que estou falando? - Shaina quis saber, exasperada pela falta de interesse dele.

Camus tentou pensar num meio de explicar que ele não se intrometia nos assuntos alheios, sem dar a impressão de insinuar que ela era uma intrometida. Como não conseguiu formular uma frase que não pudesse ser mal interpretada, cedeu desanimado:

- Desculpe-me. A que você se refere?

- Eu me refiro a uma novidade que o Mestre Shion me contou ainda agora.

- Qual novidade? - Camus obrigou-se a perguntar.

Shainda revelou:

- Nós dois não somos mais os únicos prejudicados pela mudança na lei das máscaras.

Finalmente sentindo um interesse genuíno no que sua noiva tinha a dizer, o cavaleiro, surpreso, repetiu em tom baixo:

- Não somos mais os únicos...

- Exatamente - Shaina confirmou. - O Mestre me disse que hoje bem cedo ele foi procurado por um cavaleiro e uma amazona. Ele confessou ter visto o rosto dela, e ela confirmou a história. Portanto, esses nossos colegas terão que se casar.

- E quem são esses nossos colegas? - Camus perguntou intrigado.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 27 de maio de 2009._

NOTAS: Sim, meus estimados leitores, Shaina está dizendo a verdade: outras pessoas terão que se casar. Quem serão? Uma pista: o homem é um cavaleiro, e a mulher é uma amazona. Hihihihihi! Façam suas apostas e enviem comentários! Vejamos se alguém adivinhará a identidade desses personagens.

Como vocês viram, agora Shaina e Camus finalmente assumiram seus postos de protagonistas da trama. Até aqui eles vinham sendo "ofuscados" pelo Shion e pela Athena.

Conforme prometido anteriormente, revelei neste capítulo vários fatos relevantes sobre a personalidade e o passado da amazona de Ofiúco. Com isto você terão elementos suficientes para entender melhor a personagem. Mais detalhes serão acrescentados ao longo dos capítulos futuros, conforme a necessidade do enredo.

O que eu não havia prometido mas acabei fazendo também foi revelar alguns dados sobre o Camus. Isto não havia sido planejado; eu mesma pensava que tardaria um pouco mais em citar o passado dele e seus hábitos quotidianos. Naturalmente, vou me aprofundar nesses temas com o decorrer da fic. Mas espero que tenham gostado das informações que encontraram neste capítulo.

A propósito, o cavaleiro de prata Serge de Delfim é um personagem, digamos, parcialmente canônico. Eu explico: no cemitério do Santuário pode-se ver as lápides de vários cavaleiros de prata; um dos nomes constantes dessas lápides é "Serge". Portanto, o personagem existe oficialmente. Mas sua constelação e sua ligação com Camus foram inventadas por mim. Eu já havia feito algo semelhante na fanfic "Último Dia de Aioros", ao mencionar uma amazona de prata chamada Helga. Não sei se o Kurumada pretende algum dia revelar mais sobre esses guerreiros já falecidos, mas certamente não posso interromper minhas fics para aguardar as decisões dele. Por isso tomei a liberdade de "pegar emprestados" esses cavaleiros desconhecidos e explorá-los em minhas próprias obras sempre que for conveniente.

Como fiz referência a questões canônicas, aproveito para esclarecer que esta fanfic se baseia no anime e no mangá clássicos de Saint Seiya. Obras recentes como o Prólogo do Céu, a versão em anime da fase de Hades e os três novos mangás não serão levadas em consideração; se eu mudar de ideia a esse respeito, vocês serão avisados.

Agradeço a todos os que acompanham esta fic. Desta vez dedico um agradecimento especial à Bris, cujo comentário eu não pude responder individualmente porque eu não sabia como contactá-la.

Até breve!


	7. Capítulo 7

**  
ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES**

**Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Shaina respondeu a pergunta prontamente:

- Marin e Asterion.

Camus sentia-se mais surpreso ainda agora:

- Eles? Eu nunca teria imaginado.

- Nem eu. Ainda não sei como foi que isso aconteceu. O Mestre Shion não me deu maiores detalhes. Mas assim que eu encontrar um dos dois, vou perguntar como foi que eles caíram nessa.

- Não deveria estar mais preocupada em oferecer sua solidariedade a eles? - Camus indagou, e em sua voz havia uma nota reprobatória.

- Está querendo dizer que não sou solidária? - Shaina rebateu, inclinando-se ameaçadoramente em direção ao cavaleiro.

- Não, esqueça - Camus respondeu cansado, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

A amazona fitou-o por alguns segundos. Depois, num tom que misturava a rispidez que queria dirigir a Camus e a preocupação que sentia pelos amigos, ela afirmou:

- É claro que eu sou solidária a ambos. A última coisa que eu desejaria a eles seria um problema igual ao nosso. Fico imaginando como eles devem estar se sentindo agora.

- Deve ser uma situação difícil para eles - Camus supôs pensativo.

- Não "deve ser"; é difícil mesmo - Shaina corrigiu-o ácida. - Se é ruim para nós, por que para eles seria diferente? Tenho certeza de que os dois estão se sentindo muito mal agora. Eles precisam de apoio nesse momento delicado. Eu quero ver os dois e dizer a eles que lamento o que aconteceu. Não posso ficar calada, sabendo que eles se tornaram vítimas de...

A guerreira se interrompeu ao ouvir um par de vozes conhecidas.

Camus e ela instintivamente olharam na direção da entrada do campo de treinamento, procurando os donos daquelas vozes. Poucos segundos depois, viram um casal passar diante do portão aberto.

Asterion e Marin caminhavam lentamente, de braços dados, conversando e rindo tranquilos.

Perplexos, Shaina e Camus trocaram olhares. Quando os outros dois guerreiros já iam saindo de seu campo de visão, a amazona de Ofiúco chamou-os:

- Marin! Asterion! Venham aqui!

Eles recuaram alguns passos, olharam para Shaina e adentraram juntos a quadra onde Camus e ela se encontravam. Continuavam de braços dados. O cavaleiro de Cães de Caça sorria serenamente. Não era possível ver a expressão facial de Marin, mas a vibração de seu cosmo demonstrava o contentamento que sua máscara ocultava.

Os recém-chegados cumprimentaram Shaina e Camus alegremente. Asterion perguntou:

- Vocês já souberam da grande novidade?

- Que vocês dois também vão se casar? - Shaina quis confirmar.

- Sim. Então você já sabia - o cavaleiro constatou contente.

- É, disso eu sabia. O que eu não sabia era que vocês estavam assim, tão felizes e saltitantes - Shaina admitiu, sem disfarçar seu sarcasmo.

- Estamos felizes, mas ainda não estamos saltitantes - comentou Marin bem humorada.

- Podemos ficar saltitantes a partir de agora, não é, benzinho? - Asterion perguntou.

- Claro, chuchu - Marin respondeu.

E juntos os dois começaram a dar pulinhos, rindo como crianças.

Shaina e Camus lentamente se voltaram um para o outro, entreolhando-se com espanto.

- Pronto, Shaina. Agora sim você pode dizer com toda a razão que estamos não somente felizes, como também saltitantes - Asterion disse assim que Marin e ele suspenderam seus pulos.

Shaina encarou o casal incrédula.

- Por que essa felicidade toda? - ela inquiriu.

- Porque vamos nos casar - Marin respondeu, sem dissimular sua surpresa por ter de esclarecer o que lhe parecia tão óbvio.

- Porque em breve eu serei oficialmente o chuchuzinho dela, e ela será o meu benzinho - Asterion acrescentou, olhando afetuosamente para sua noiva.

O casal expressava seu deslumbramento abertamente. Camus, educado para conter e evitar sentimentos, sentia-se profundamente constrangido pelos dois colegas, a ponto de mal ter coragem de fitá-los. Shaina, por sua vez, já se havia recuperado do impacto inicial. Ela perguntou mordaz:

- Então, Marin, você está contente por se tornar o benzinho do Asterion, não é?

- Sim - Marin reiterou, assentindo animada.

- Mas que coisa... - Shaina continuou, num tom falsamente casual e verdadeiramente ferino. - Eu poderia jurar que o seu chuchuzinho era o Aiolia...

O sorriso de Asterion se desfez, e no olhar que ele dirigiu a Shaina misturavam-se o embaraço e o desapontamento.

Um boquiaberto Camus também fitou a amazona de Ofiúco.

Marin rompeu o silêncio que se instalara no grupo, declarando com dignidade:

- Você está desatualizada. A prova disso é que eu vou me casar com Asterion, não com Aiolia.

- Só porque você será obrigada - Shaina argumentou desafiadora. - Se não fosse por essa nova lei, e se você tivesse a oportunidade de escolher, aposto que...

Marin não deixou que Shaina continuasse, pois alteou a voz e retrucou calmamente:

- Se eu fosse você, não faria nenhuma aposta, porque o risco de perdê-la seria imenso. Eu tive sim a oportunidade de escolher. Fiz minha escolha nessa última madrugada, quando eu decidi não ir embora da casa de Asterion e não recolocar minha máscara, mesmo sabendo que o dia iria clarear e ele poderia ver o meu rosto quando acordasse. Isto é o suficiente para você? Ou você também precisa que eu explique o que eu fui fazer à noite na casa de Asterion?

Camus jamais havia presenciado uma situação tão constrangedora como aquela em seus 24 anos de vida. Pensou em correr para bem longe dali, mas receou parecer ridículo. Por isso obrigou-se a permanecer onde estava, paralisado pela vergonha.

Asterion sentiu-se desconcertado ao ouvir Marin relatar aquelas intimidades, mas admitia que a atitude dela era necessária naquele momento. Sorriu-lhe compreensivo.

Shaina emudeceu. Tentou pensar em alguma resposta cortante, porém fracassou.

- É melhor irmos agora - Marin disse a seu noivo.

- Sim, querida, vamos - Asterion concordou.

Eles se despediram educadamente de Camus e friamente de Shaina. Enquanto se afastavam, voltaram a conversar animadamente.

Depois de ver o casal se retirar da quadra, Camus deu as costas a Shaina e disse secamente:

- Eu gostaria de reiniciar meu treino. Sozinho.

Ainda sob o efeito da reação de Marin, Shaina não conseguiu soar tão imponente como de costume ao dizer:

- Está bem, eu vou embora.

A amazona se foi, e Camus suspirou aliviado.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Após o almoço, Camus subiu ao templo de Shion.

O Mestre do Santuário recebeu o jovem gentilmente. Alegrou-se ao saber que os médicos consideraram Camus totalmente recuperado de seus recentes problemas de saúde.

- Agora que você está bem, eu acho que terei que incomodá-lo um pouco - Shion disse um tanto sem jeito.

- O senhor precisa de algo? - Camus indagou solícito.

- Sim - Shion confirmou. - Você deve se lembrar de que o dia de seu casamento está próximo.

- Oh... é verdade - Camus concordou, baixando os olhos.

Pela primeira vez desde que soubera que teria de se casar com Shaina, o cavaleiro de Aquário sentiu-se tentado a perguntar a Shion se haveria algum modo de se evitar aquela união.

Apesar do péssimo tratamento que a amazona de Ofiúco vinha lhe dispensando, Camus não sentia raiva dela. Acreditava firmemente que o comportamento rude da guerreira era fruto de sua aflição por ver-se obrigada a se casar contra a vontade. Todavia, a atitude de Shaina diante de Marin e Asterion causara-lhe a pior das impressões.

Para Camus, estava muito claro que sua noiva agira movida por um intenso despeito. Antes da chegada dos outros dois guerreiros de prata, ela afirmara ser amiga deles e dissera que iria expressar sua solidariedade assim que os encontrasse. Ao descobrir que tanto o cavaleiro de Cães de Caça quanto a amazona de Águia estavam felizes por seu futuro casamento, ela os atacara com palavras venenosas. "Ela não suportou vê-los tão alegres e unidos. Desprezou-os apenas porque eles não se sentiam revoltados como ela", Camus deduziu.

Agora ele tinha dúvidas sobre o caráter da mulher a quem teria de se unir legalmente dentro de poucos dias.

- Filho, você parece um pouco preocupado - Shion observou.

"Este seria um bom momento para perguntar ao Mestre se existe alguma chande de se evitar esse casamento. Mas não posso fazer isso", Camus pensou. "Não quero que ninguém pense que pretendo me rebelar contra a vontade de Athena."

- Eu estou bem, Mestre - ele conseguiu dizer, esperando soar convincente.

Shion mirou-o em silêncio por alguns segundos e disse:

- Que bom. Então eu já posso contar com sua ajuda para os preparativos do casamento, certo?

- Certo.

- Ótimo. Como Shaina terá que se mudar para a casa de Aquário, já está na hora de ela conhecer seu futuro lar. Quero marcar uma espécie de visita guiada; você mostrará a ela todos os cômodos de seu templo, e eu acompanharei vocês dois. Gostaria que fizéssemos isso amanhã, começando às 8h. Está bom assim?

- Sim, Mestre.

- Você também precisa separar um quarto para ela.

- Não será melhor deixar que ela mesma escolha um dos quartos vagos amanhã? - Camus propôs.

- Sim, filho, é uma excelente ideia - Shion concordou. - Depois de amanhã, se não houver imprevistos, eu providenciarei para que os pertences de Shaina comecem a ser levados para a casa de Aquário. Por isso, seria bom que amanhã vocês dois decidissem como e onde ela poderá guardar seus objetos.

O rapaz assentiu.

Shion assegurou:

- Não se preocupe: vocês dois não precisarão ficar a sós. Eu mesmo me encarregarei de coordenar a reorganização e adaptação de sua casa para que você possa receber Shaina. Nenhum dos dois terá que se aborrecer com compras, mudanças e todas essas trivialidades. - Um tanto constrangido, acrescentou: - Vocês só precisarão ficar a sós depois do casamento.

Camus interpretou mal as últimas palavras de Shion e encarou-o com espanto. O Mestre apressou-se em esclarecer:

- A sós, mas em quartos separados, é claro.

A expressão do cavaleiro de Aquário se suavizou.

"Agora preciso tocar num problema mais delicado", Shion pensou hesitante. "Não sei como resolvê-lo. Shaina já me disse que não aceitaria fazer isso sob hipótese alguma. Se Camus também se recusar, provavelmente eu mesmo terei que tomar uma decisão e obrigar um deles a ceder. Mas isso é algo tão pessoal... Eu odiaria ter que impor esse tipo de mudança a qualquer um dos dois", ele lamentou.

Inspirou profundamente e disse:

- Camus, há uma questão muito importante que continua pendente até agora. Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta; se você não puder me dar uma resposta imediata, eu permitirei que você reflita um pouco sobre o assunto, contanto que prometa me dar sua resposta definitiva em no máximo dois dias. Está bem?

- Sim - Camus aquiesceu, olhando para Shion em expectativa.

- É sobre... a troca de sobrenome - Shion começou cauteloso. - Não sei se você está ciente disso, mas nosso Código Civil determina que, durante o casamento, um dos cônjuges precisa obrigatoriamente adotar o sobrenome do outro. Compreendo que não é fácil abdicar de seu próprio nome, mas... você estaria disposto a fazê-lo?

Para o imenso alívio do ex-cavaleiro, Camus respondeu prontamente:

- Sim, Mestre. Eu adotarei o sobrenome dela.

- Que bom, meu filho! - Shion exclamou contente.

Pensou em felicitar Camus com um abraço. Porém, conhecendo as dificuldades que o jovem tinha para lidar com demonstrações de emoção, ele se refreou. Optou por expressar-se com palavras:

- Camus, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que lamento tudo isso. E saiba que eu me sinto orgulhoso por haver entre nós uma pessoa tão desprendida como você. Tenho certeza de que, graças ao seu altruísmo e à sua resignação, cedo ou tarde você será fartamente recompensado pelos deuses.

O jovem cavaleiro teria preferido que Shion não lhe tivesse dito aquilo. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo uma leve perturbação. Resistia em confessar isto a si mesmo, mas a realidade era que as palavras de Shion o deixaram vagamente melancólico por algum motivo. Talvez elas simplesmente tivessem trazido à tona uma melancolia que jazia oculta dentro dele.

Numa voz contida e baixa, Camus explicou:

- Eu o agradeço, Mestre, mas não espero recompensas por nada do que eu faço.

- Melhor ainda, filho - Shion insistiu. - Os deuses se alegram com isso, eu tenho certeza.

Sem querer argumentar, Camus se levantou e pediu a permissão do mais velho para se retirar e voltar aos treinos. Shion despediu-se dele, reiterando que iria visitá-lo no dia seguinte, em companhia de Shaina.

Depois que o cavaleiro de Aquário partiu, Shion entrou numa sala que lhe fazia as vezes de escritório. Retirou sua máscara e caminhou até o bebedouro, enchendo um copo com água. Aproximou-se de uma janela e bebericou o líquido aos poucos, enquanto sentia os raios de sol incidindo sobre sua pele delicada.

Estava muito satisfeito com as atitudes de Camus.

Era certo que o rapaz havia lhe mentido ao negar que Shaina fora a responsável pela abrupta piora em seu estado de saúde, dias antes. Não havia testemunhas que pudessem contradizer o cavaleiro; logo, Shion não tivera como obter provas de nada. Contara apenas com deduções lógicas e com a intuição, além da inabilidade de Camus para contar mentiras. Mas apesar disso, Shion não estava decepcionado. Sentia que a intenção do cavaleiro fora boa, e isto bastava.

Estava mais tranquilo agora que Camus havia aceitado abdicar de seu sobrenome sem oferecer resistência. "O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse sido obrigado a usar minha autoridade para resolver essa questão?", Shion se perguntou.

A resposta lhe veio facilmente: Camus teria sido sacrificado. "Nessa história toda, Camus é o único inocente; não tem culpa da animosidade entre Athena e Shaina. Mas Shaina é quem mais sofre com esse casamento imposto. Eu não teria coragem de também impor a ela uma troca de sobrenome. Eu teria que contar com a capacidade de Camus de aceitar contrariedades com resignação."

Naturalmente, Athena poderia intervir a qualquer instante, ordenando que Shaina adotasse o nome de Camus. Contudo, a deusa estava viajando a negócios e, antes de partir, confiara a Shion toda a responsabilidade sobre a realização do matrimônio do cavaleiro e da amazona. Logo, ele tinha o controle da situação.

Shion recebera com grande satisfação a notícia de que sua jovem deusa somente retornaria ao Santuário dias após a cerimônia de casamento de seus guerreiros. Embora ela não lhe tivesse dito nada abertamente, ele compreendera o real objetivo dela: com sua oportuna ausência, ela certamente pretendia evitar que o evento se tornasse ainda mais tenso e constrangedor do que já seria.

"Ela vai aprender... já está aprendendo, eu posso senti-lo", Shion pensou, com um misto de otimismo e orgulho paternal. "É preciso ter muita paciência com Athena, porque a imaturidade e a péssima educação que ela recebeu ainda têm uma forte influência sobre seus atos. Não desistirei de reeducá-la. Sei que ela se tornará uma pessoa cada vez melhor e mais justa."

O ex-cavaleiro esperava que Shaina e Camus pudessem se beneficiar dos progressos que Athena fizesse. Para ele, era só uma questão de tempo até que a deusa se arrependesse da nova norma que criara e os libertasse da obrigação de permanecer juntos. Mas ele gostaria de saber quanto tempo exatamente seria necessário para que isto ocorresse.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Enquanto caminhava rumo à mesma quadra na qual havia treinado antes do almoço, Camus passou diante de um campo onde pôde ver Marin e Asterion treinando juntos. Acelerou seus passos, a fim de evitar que os dois o vissem. Ainda se sentia constrangido pelo que ocorrera durante a manhã.

Ele se sabia inocente; não fora ele quem desrespeitara o casal. Porém, o fato de ter presenciado toda a situação fazia com que ele se sentisse desconfortável ante a perspectiva de ter de falar aos cavaleiros de prata novamente.

Após reentrar na quadra, Camus encostou o portão, tentando deixar claro que queria ficar só. Ele sabia que não poderia impedir a entrada de terceiros, uma vez que as áreas de treinamento eram de uso público. Mas um portão encostado era bem menos convidativo; era como um pedido silencioso para que as pessoas ficassem longe dele. "Acredito que Shaina infelizmente ignoraria esse detalhe. Espero que ela não volte aqui. Não quero passar de novo por outra situação como aquela", Camus pensou severo.

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que o compromisso entre Asterion e Marin deixara de ser uma inesperada novidade. Camus já conseguia dizer a si mesmo que não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso ao receber a notícia. Afinal, ele sabia o que o cavaleiro de Cães de Caça pensava sobre o casamento. Descobrira suas opiniões durante a única sessão de treino em conjunto que os dois fizeram, no ano anterior.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

- Você aceitou um convite para treinar com alguém? Não acredito! - surpreendeu-se Milo, que fora à Casa de Aquário para devolver um livro a Camus. - Quem foi o herói ou heroína que conseguiu essa façanha?

- Não exagere - Camus respondeu enfadado, enquanto colocava o livro devolvido numa estante. - A pessoa com quem vou treinar é Asterion de Cães de Caça.

- Hahahaha, só podia ser! Ninguém jamais recusa os convites do Asterion. Até os eremitas como o Shaka e você aceitam treinar com ele - Milo observou jocoso.

Camus não perguntou o porquê de ninguém recusar os convites de Asterion, pois era mais do que óbvio: quem não gostaria de testar suas habilidades enfrentando o único servo de Athena que sabia ler pensamentos? Uma experiência como esta seria enriquecedora para qualquer cavaleiro.

No dia seguinte, Camus e Asterion chegaram pontualmente ao campo de treinamento que o segundo havia indicado em seu convite.

O cavaleiro de Aquário teve uma leve decepção ao descobrir que Asterion não pretendia fazer uso de seu poder especial durante toda a sessão, mas apenas durante parte dela. A intenção original de Camus era pôr-se à prova por várias horas e verificar sua real capacidade de fazer frente a alguém que podia adivinhar-lhe os movimentos. No entanto, concluiu que seria egoísta de sua parte esperar que tudo ocorresse segundo suas expectativas. Afinal, Asterion certamente também desejava pôr-se à prova ao enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro sem tentar ler sua mente, e não seria justo negar-lhe esta oportunidade.

Após uma hora e meia de exercícios, os dois jovens fizeram uma pausa para descanso. Sentaram-se num banco de cimento e começaram a conversar sobre assuntos gerais do Santuário.

Como Asterion pareceu-lhe uma pessoa bastante flexível e receptiva, Camus decidiu perguntar-lhe o que ele sabia da Proposta 230012, com a esperança de obter mais algum apoio para a causa que defendia.

- Respeito quem apoia essa proposta, mas eu sou contra - Asterion respondeu educado, porém sem rodeios.

Camus surpreendeu-se um pouco. Supondo que o cavaleiro de prata estivesse desinformado, ele insistiu:

- Mas você sabe qual é o teor da proposta?

- Sei sim - Asterion confirmou. - Ela tem duas versões. Na primeira, que eu sei que é a preferida pelos que apoiam esse movimento, todo tipo de relacionamento amoroso se torna proibido. Na segunda, só os casamentos são extintos. Eu acho ambas muito ruins - ele disse, e em sua voz havia uma amistosa convicção.

- Por que você as acha ruins? - Camus inquiriu cauteloso, receando tornar-se inconveniente por sua insistência naquele assunto. - Ambas as versões nos incentivam a voltar nossas atenções exclusivamente para nossa deusa. Isto não é bom?

- É claro que é bom, mas se ela mesma não nos proíbe de casar, é porque isso não deve ser ruim para um cavaleiro - Asterion argumentou. Sua expressão se tornou mais tensa e sua voz adquiriu uma suave nuance crítica enquanto ele dizia: - Vocês que defendem essa proposta deveriam ter um pouco mais de consideração para com os colegas. Se Athena aprovar essa ideia de vocês, muitos serão prejudicados. Eu serei um deles. Nunca conheci meus pais biológicos. Passei uma boa parte da minha infância num orfanato e ninguém me adotou. Quando surgiu uma pessoa interessada, foi um cavaleiro que só queria um discípulo, não um filho. O casamento seria a minha última chance de conseguir ter uma família. Eu não quero que tirem isso de mim.

Camus desviou o olhar de Asterion e redarguiu austero:

- Devemos colocar os interesses do Santuário acima de toda e qualquer aspiração particular.

- Está bem, Camus - Asterion respondeu com um suspiro. - Você tem a sua opinião; eu tenho a minha.

Camus pensou em explicar que o que ele dissera não fora uma mera opinião; tratava-se de um fato. Entretanto, percebendo que o cavaleiro de prata não desejava iniciar uma discussão, e sendo ele mesmo avesso a atritos, preferiu apenas sugerir que eles retomassem os treinos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Nas poucas vezes em que Camus reencontrara Asterion depois daquele dia, os dois trocaram apenas breves palavras. Asterion sempre se mostrava amigável. Isto levava Camus a crer que ele não guardava qualquer espécie de ressentimento, muito embora tivesse acusado os defensores da Proposta 230012 de terem pouca consideração para com os colegas.

"Agora ele conseguiu o que tanto desejava. Terá sua família", Camus pensou. "E eu, que nunca achei que um cavaleiro devesse alimentar este tipo de esperança, também terei uma família. Eu, que continuo acreditando na importância da Proposta 230012, farei exatamente aquilo que a proposta visa eliminar do Santuário."

Percebeu que começava a sentir pena de si mesmo. Repreendeu-se imediatamente. A autocomiseração não era um sentimento apropriado a um cavaleiro. Ele precisava manter-se frio como sempre.

"O que eu devo fazer é solicitar a retirada de minha assinatura da proposta, porque eu não mudei minha forma de pensar, mas terei que mudar meu estado civil. Minha assinatura não pode constar simultaneamente de dois documentos que se contradizem", o jovem concluiu, tendo em mente sua futura certidão de casamento.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina encontrou o campo de treinamento em que Asterion e Marin treinavam. Um tanto embaraçada, mas sem titubear, ela se aproximou do casal.

Marin e Asterion interromperam seus exercícios ao perceberem a aproximação de Shaina. O cavaleiro então caminhou ao encontro à recém-chegada. Sua noiva permaneceu onde estava; não fez menção de acompanhá-lo.

- Oi, Shaina.

A voz e o semblante afáveis de Asterion só fizeram aumentar o embaraço da guerreira de Ofiúco. Queria libertar-se desta sensação desagradável o quanto antes, e só havia um meio de fazê-lo: revelar de imediato o motivo que a levara até ali. Assim, Shaina disse contrita:

- Oi, Asterion. Vim aqui para me desculpar pelo que eu disse hoje de manhã. Eu fui muito estúpida com você e com a Marin.

- Está tudo bem, Shaina. Não vamos mais pensar nisso - disse Asterion, tranquilo.

A facilidade com que foi desculpada pelo cavaleiro intensificou o constrangimento e o remorso que Shaina sentia. Ela sentiu necessidade de ressaltar:

- Eu estou sinceramente arrependida do que fiz. Se você quiser comprovar isso, pode ler meus pensamentos agora mesmo.

- Eu leio pensamentos quando preciso enfrentar inimigos, e você não é minha inimiga - Asterion retorquiu sorrindo. - Não preciso comprovar nada. Sei que você não teria vindo aqui para dizer mentiras.

Shaina sentiu-se mais leve ao ver que Asterion acreditava nela e a tinha perdoado. Olhou por sobre os ombros dele. Marin estava parada, de pé, a alguns metros de distância.

- Agora vou falar com Marin - ela anunciou.

- Quer que eu vá junto ou prefere que eu espere aqui?

- Fique aqui - Shaina decidiu, enquanto se encaminhava ao local onde a outra amazona se encontrava.

Logo as duas guerreiras acenaram para Asterion, permitindo que ele se juntasse a elas. O diálogo entre elas também fora breve e Shaina também obtivera o perdão de Marin sem qualquer dificuldade.

O casal convidou Shaina a permanecer ali, para que os três realizassem uma sessão de treino em conjunto. A guerreira de Ofiúco declinou o convite e se despediu em seguida. Sentia-se muito melhor agora que havia consertado seu erro. Ao mesmo tempo, achava a felicidade de seus amigos perturbadora, e por isso preferia evitar a companhia deles por enquanto.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Mais tarde, Shaina foi avisada de que Shion desejava vê-la novamente. O Mestre do Santuário informou-a sobre a visita guiada à Casa de Aquário que deveria ocorrer no dia seguinte.

- Precisa ser amanhã mesmo? - Shaina indagou, descontente com a notícia.

- Sim, filha. Falta pouco para o casamento. Os preparativos serão simples, mas nem por isso devem ser deixados para a última hora. Estamos até um pouco atrasados - Shion observou. Não quis porém comentar que adiara intencionalmente os preparativos para depois da partida de Athena. Julgara que seria melhor começar a cuidar de tudo quando a deusa já estivesse longe do Santuário e, portanto, não pudesse mais intervir nas decisões tomadas.

Shaina apenas deu um resmungo desconexo. O ex-cavaleiro prosseguiu:

- Você poderá escolher o quarto que mais a agradar amanhã. E depois de amanhã os seus pertences começarão a ser levados para a Casa de Aquário. Você naturalmente poderá reter os objetos essenciais em sua atual casa até o dia do casamento. Depois eles também serão levados para a sua nova casa.

Shaina resmungou outra vez.

Procurando animá-la, Shion revelou:

- Ah, lembra-se daquela questão da troca de sobrenome? Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, porque Camus aceitou fazer a troca.

- Ainda bem - Shaina respondeu secamente. Em seu íntimo, sentiu-se grata a Shion por aquela informação. Agora ela teria um desgosto a menos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Na manhã seguinte, Shaina subiu as escadarias das Casas Zodiacais até parar diante da entrada do décimo primeiro templo. Cruzou os braços e ficou de pé ali, à espera de Shion, quem prometera encontrar-se com ela naquele local.

A amazona era impaciente por natureza, e esta característica se acentuava quando ela se sentia pressionada ou desfavorecida de algum modo. Por isso, incomodou-se ao perceber a demora do Mestre. "Ele já está seis minutos atrasado. Que droga!"

Passados mais quatro minutos, Shaina decidiu não mais esperar e entrou sozinha na Casa de Aquário. Na véspera, Shion lhe pedira reiteradas vezes que ela o esperasse e que não adentrasse o templo sem ele. Para a jovem, ficara muito claro que o Mestre queria estar presente durante a visita para evitar possíveis atritos entre ela e o noivo.

"Como ele se atrasou, não posso fazer nada. Odeio ficar parada esperando pelas pessoas. O Mestre que me perdoe, mas nem para ele eu consigo abrir uma exceção. Espero que ele entenda que ficar aqui dentro discutindo com o bestinha é bem melhor do que ficar parada lá fora inutilmente", Shaina pensou, enquanto caminhava pelo hall de sua futura residência.

Olhando ao seu redor, Shaina pela primeira vez sentiu alguma curiosidade pelo que haveria no interior daquela casa. Durante anos ela a atravessara sem prestar qualquer atenção ao que havia no local. No próprio dia anterior ela passara por ali mais de uma vez, porque tivera de subir até o templo de Shion.

Havia Casas Zodiacais que ela conhecia bem porque mantinha um bom relacionamento com os respectivos guardiões. O habitante da Casa de Aquário porém sempre pertencera a outro grupo: o dos cavaleiros com quem ela pouco falava e pouco se importava. Agora ao menos ela começava a se interessar pelo templo que ele guardava, embora isto se devesse unicamente ao fato de que era ali que ela teria de morar por um período indeterminado.

Depois de passar pelo hall, a amazona chegou ao primeiro de uma série de cinco salões consecutivos. Juntos, eles formavam uma espécie de amplo corredor por onde circulavam os transeuntes que precisavam atravessar a Casa. Baseando-se nas características das outras Casas Zodiacais, Shaina deduziu que a área verdadeiramente habitável do templo consistia nos recintos ocultos pelas portas cerradas que se via à esquerda e à direita de cada salão, além de todo o andar superior.

Sem saber muito bem para onde ir, Shaina optou por tentar encontrar Camus. Guiando-se pela vibração do cosmo do cavaleiro, ela atravessou mais dois salões e por fim localizou o recinto onde o rapaz se encontrava. Como a porta estava aberta, ela entrou sem cerimônias e viu Camus sentado num sofá. Ia dizer algo a ele, porém deteve-se, intrigada.

A postura de Camus era correta, exceto pelo fato de ele estar cabisbaixo. Os olhos fitavam um ponto indefinido; poderia ser o chão, ou a túnica que ele trajava. Suas mãos unidas repousavam sobre seu colo. O cenho levemente franzido e os lábios contraídos davam-lhe um ar de vaga contrariedade. Ou talvez de mágoa. Ou resignação. Uma resignação magoada, talvez? Shaina simplificou a questão pensando no adjetivo "triste".

Também chamou-lhe a atenção o fato de Camus estar visivelmente alheio ao que se passava ao redor dele. Ela estava a poucos passos de distância, não dissimulara seu cosmo de nenhuma forma e a sola de seus sapatos produzia algum ruído. A despeito de tudo isso, ela notou que Camus naquele momento prestava atenção apenas ao que quer que se passasse em sua mente.

Curiosa, Shaina acercou-se mais dele e perguntou:

- O que é que você tem?

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 03 de junho de 2009._

NOTAS: Desta vez o suspense durou muito pouco, pois logo vocês descobriram qual era o "casal misterioso" citado no capítulo anterior. E a única pessoa que acertou os nomes dos personagens foi minha irmã, Érika. Considerando-se que moramos na mesma casa e passamos horas conversando sobre fanfics e personagens de Saint Seiya, não é de se admirar que ela tenha adivinhado tudo na primeira tentativa.

A ideia de mostrar um segundo casal nesta história surgiu quando a história já estava em andamento. Compreendi que isto seria útil ao enredo, e por isso fui em frente. O casal em si não é algo novo para mim. Já faz vários anos que eu planejo unir a Marin e o Asterion em algumas de minhas fanfics. O problema é que eu nunca conseguia realizar a estreia oficial deles como um par romântico. Isto acabou acontecendo nesta fic, contrariando meus antigos planos.

Aos leitores que anseiam pelo casamento da Shaina e do Camus, ofereço um pequeno alento: estamos muito, muito perto do "grande dia". Eu mesma estou ansiosa para escrever essa parte, porque ela inaugurará uma nova fase na história.

Como sempre, agradeço todos os meus leitores pelo tempo que dedicam a esta história. Repito os agradecimentos especiais dedicados à Bris (Brighit Sparda), pelas ótimas mensagens que trocamos e por ela ser uma leitora que realmente presta atenção ao que lê. Acrescento um agradecimento especial à Érika, pelos inesperados elogios que ela fez a esta fic recentemente.

Até breve!


	8. Capítulo 8

**  
****ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES****  
****  
****Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Camus se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Shaina. Levantou-se imediatamente e disse:

- Bom dia. Desculpe-me, eu não tinha percebido sua chegada.

O tom embaraçado e o olhar fugidio do cavaleiro apenas intensificaram a curiosidade de Shaina.

- Você está esquisito - ela observou.

Camus ignorou propositalmente o comentário dela, pois não queria respondê-lo. Em lugar disso, perguntou:

- Onde está o Mestre?

- Não sei. Ele se atrasou e eu não quis esperar - Shaina contou, irritada por ver que não conseguiria obter nenhuma revelação do noivo.

Camus ponderou:

- Poderíamos começar a visitar os cômodos da casa sem ele; mas como ele disse que também viria, será melhor esperarmos.

- Eu odeio esperar - Shaina retrucou entre dentes.

- Mas trata-se do Mestre - Camus argumentou sério.

Shaina suspirou exasperada. Ele tinha razão. A contragosto, ela se jogou displiscentemente no sofá e cruzou as pernas.

Camus teve receio de se sentar ao lado dela. Não achava bom ficar muito perto daquela mulher. O sofá tinha lugar para três pessoas, o que significava que havia espaço mais do que suficiente para os dois. Porém, o cavaleiro optou por permanecer de pé.

- Vai ficar parado aí, com essa cara? - Shaina inquiriu, olhando para o noivo.

- Eu... eu só estou esperando o Mestre - Camus redarguiu desconcertado.

- Eu também o estou esperando, mas nem por isso fico de pé como uma tapada quando tenho um lugar para me sentar. Sente-se logo - ela ordenou.

Agastado, Camus fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo. Depois tomou assento próximo ao braço direito do sofá. Desta forma ele ficou o mais longe possível de Shaina, sentada no extremo oposto.

Somando em sua mente a grosseria da amazona à lembrança da cena que ele presenciara na véspera, o jovem não reprimiu uma censura ao comportamento da futura esposa:

- Você parece sentir uma grande alegria em criticar as pessoas.

- Eu só falo quando me dão motivos - Shaina rebateu.

- Que motivos Asterion e Marin deram a você?

A amazona se surpreendeu com esta pergunta. E, mais ainda, com a nota acusadora na voz de Camus. Ele a encarava, evidentemente aguardando uma resposta.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha se doído tanto com o que houve ontem - Shaina disse, entre austera e sardônica. - Mas estou vendo que você ficou bem indignado.

- Qualquer pessoa de caráter se sente indignada quando assiste a demonstrações de falsidade e desrespeito para com seus semelhantes - Camus retorquiu. Espantou-se com as palavras que lhe escaparam dos lábios, pois normalmente era muito contido. Contudo, não se arrependeu do que disse.

Shaina ficou estática, em silêncio, por quatro ou cinco segundos. Ela absorvia o significado das palavras de Camus.

Sentindo o sangue ferver intensamente, a amazona pulou para perto do cavaleiro e rugiu:

- Está querendo dizer que eu não tenho caráter?

Ao mesmo tempo, ela ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo. Não chegou a completar seu gesto, porque alguém segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Era por isso que eu não queria que você entrasse aqui sem mim, Shaina - disse Shion, em tom de reprimenda.

A guerreira fitou-o por um momento e logo voltou-se novamente para Camus, vociferando:

- Fique sabendo que ontem mesmo eu pedi desculpas aos dois. Portanto, não me venha bancar o "ser superior", porque eu posso errar como todo mundo, mas eu reconheço e conserto meus erros. Ou você vai me dizer agora que essa não é a atitude de uma pessoa de caráter?

- Acalme-se, filha - Shion pediu preocupado, sem soltar o pulso de Shaina.

Ele não entendia bem o porquê daquela altercação entre os dois jovens. Quando vira que Shaina não estava à sua espera na entrada da Casa de Aquário, apressara-se em detectar os cosmos dela e de Camus. Localizara-os no momento em que Shaina já avançava contra o cavaleiro, de maneira que apenas tivera tempo de impedir a agressão. O que havia motivado aquele ato, ele ignorava.

Shaina fitou o Mestre novamente e esteve a ponto de contar a ele sua versão dos acontecimentos. Todavia, antes que ela pudesse começar a falar, ouviu Camus dizer humildemente:

- Perdão. Retiro o que eu disse.

Shion, lépido, tratou de tirar vantagem dos dizeres de Camus:

- Viu, filha? Ele pediu perdão e retirou o que disse. Não faço a menor ideia do que seja, mas você deve saber, e tenho certeza de que agora entendeu que não há mais motivos para brigas por aqui, não é?

A amazona não respondeu imediatamente. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Shion sentisse que os músculos dela enfim relaxavam. Numa tentativa tácita de ajudá-la a esquecer a raiva, ele lhe deu um voto de confiança, soltando seu braço.

Isto funcionou, pois a amazona percebeu que o Mestre lhe havia dado uma oportunidade e não quis decepcioná-lo. Ademais, ela podia enxergar o sincero arrependimento de Camus tanto na sua expressão facial quanto em seu cosmo. Preferiria notar-lhe algum traço de desonestidade, para assim ter argumentos contra ele. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de se sentir satisfeita: o pedido de desculpas que ela dirigira aos amigos no dia anterior servira não somente para limpar sua consciência, como também para fazer morrer as palavras duras do cavaleiro de Aquário. Deste modo, ela lucrou duplamente por ter corrigido a injustiça que cometera.

- Está bem - ela disse por fim. Levantando-se, acrescentou: - Vamos começar logo de uma vez essa tal visita guiada.

Camus, bastante envergonhado pelo mau julgamento que fizera de Shaina, ergueu-se de olhos baixos e nada disse.

Shion olhou de um para o outro e concordou com a amazona, pedindo a Camus que começasse a mostrar-lhes todos os cômodos do templo que ele guardava. Enquanto os três caminhavam para fora da sala, ele explicou:

- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Temos tido problemas com alguns dos fornecedores do Santuário, e antes de viajar Athena pediu que eu tentasse resolvê-los. Ontem fiquei até tarde cuidando disso, trocando emails, dando telefonemas, revisando contratos... - o Mestre enumerou. - Por último, participei de uma teleconferência que se estendeu mais do que eu havia previsto. Fui dormir muito tarde e hoje perdi a hora.

- Não se desculpe, Mestre - disse Shaina. - Nós entendemos que na sua idade o organismo pede mais repouso.

Shion sentiu o rosto arder, mas não respondeu.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

A maior parte do andar térreo da Casa de Aquário estava vazia. Ainda assim, Shaina notou que todos os cômodos estavam imaculadamente limpos, independentemente de possuírem mobília ou não. Ela sabia que vários soldados trabalhavam na limpeza dos templos zodiacais, e imaginou que Camus deveria solicitar os serviços deles com frequência. Chegou a se lembrar vagamente de comentários de amigos e colegas que já haviam trabalhado para o guardião da décima primeira Casa.

Em tempos passados, nunca dera importância ao que eles diziam, simplesmente porque ela mal conhecia o cavaleiro e não tinha nenhum interesse pelo que se passava em sua vida. Porém, em breve ela passaria a conviver com ele. Desde o dia em que pedira a Milo que lhe contasse mais sobre o amigo, vinha perguntando a vários cavaleiros o que eles achavam de Camus. Mas ainda não havia inquirido nenhum soldado. Decidiu que começaria a fazê-lo naquela manhã mesmo.

A grande maioria dos recintos mobiliados da Casa apresentava as mesmas características: piso coberto por tapetes claros, alguns poucos assentos, mesinhas e paredes repletas de prateleiras. O mais peculiar, porém, era o que se via sobre os móveis.

Shaina só podia concluir que Camus era um apaixonado colecionador de artesanato. Todas as prateleiras e mesinhas eram invariavelmente cobertas por uma profusão de peças, como vasos, pratos, tigelas, bibelôs, pesos de papel, bonequinhos, esculturas, quadros, maquetes... todos confeccionados e/ou pintados à mão. Havia muitas peças parecidas entre si e algumas eram repetidas, o que levou a amazona a crer que Camus era bastante fiel aos seus artesãos favoritos.

"Que estranho. Eu o imaginava como alguém que odiasse acumular quinquilharias. Para que ele guarda tudo isso?", ela se perguntou intrigada.

O que não a intrigou foi constatar que nenhuma das peças parecia empoeirada. Tampouco surpreendeu-se ao analisar a forma como elas eram dispostas sobre os móveis. Podia-se ver que Camus escolhia cuidadosamente a posição em que colocaria cada objeto, de maneira que ele formasse um conjunto harmônico com os demais. Esta descoberta agradou a amazona. "Isto aqui será o paraíso para mim", ela se disse repetidas vezes.

O trio retornou à sala onde se havia reunido inicialmente. Camus explicou aos seus acompanhantes que era ali que ele normalmente recebia visitas. Tratava-se de um cômodo atípico, posto que a decoração ali não poderia ser mais limpa e neutra.

"Esta sala sim é como eu havia imaginado que todas as outras seriam: discreta, simples, quase sem enfeites", Shaina pensou. Não havia prestado nenhuma atenção àquele recinto quando estivera ali mais cedo. Agora achava estranho o contraste entre aquela decoração sóbria e as "galerias de artesanato" que adentrara antes. Havia uma ou outra peça decorativa sobre a estante e as mesinhas que ladeavam o sofá; contudo, nada ali poderia ser comparado ao que a jovem vira em outras salas. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de visitar dois lares diferentes, e não um único templo habitado por uma única pessoa.

"Se é aqui que ele recebe visitas, acho que ele tem algum motivo para querer esconder das pessoas aqueles cacarecos que ele coleciona. Será que aqui há outras salas como esta?"

A amazona descobriu a resposta logo depois de Camus ter começado a lhe mostrar os recintos do andar superior.

O cavaleiro de Aquário apresentou aos dois visitantes a sala onde ele costumava ouvir música. O recinto estava muito bem equipado, mas as estantes dispunham de pouco espaço para acomodar a coleção de álbuns de Shaina. O Mestre se ofereceu para providenciar a reorganização do espaço e a compra de mais uma ou duas estantes; os dois jovens concordaram de bom grado.

"Esta sala também tem uma decoração sóbria", Shaina observou. "Mas só porque as estantes estão cheias de discos e não comportariam outras coisas. Então ela não conta."

Ela prestou atenção aos gêneros musicais e artistas que dominavam a discoteca de Camus. Não teve nenhuma dificuldade para estudar as preferências do rapaz, pois tudo ali era muito bem dividido, classificado e etiquetado. Ficou satisfeita com o que viu. "Era exatamente como eu imaginava. Ótimo. Assim o efeito será mais intenso", ela refletiu, esboçando um sorriso.

O recinto vizinho se parecia com a sala de visitas do térreo, embora fosse menor e tivesse um aspecto menos impessoal, mais acolhedor. Havia livros e revistas por toda a parte: nos braços do sofá, nas mesas de centro e laterais, na pequena estante e até mesmo numa mesa maior, que parecia ser destinada a refeições e ficava à direita da janela. Todo o material de leitura estava dividido em pillhas pequenas e bem arrumadas.

- Esta é... bem, é a minha sala particular. - Camus tentou encontrar uma forma de explicar-se sem ter de falar demais sobre si mesmo. - Aqui eu leio, faço alguns passatempos... às vezes recebo visitas aqui também.

"Fica bem ao lado da sala de música. Não poderia ser melhor!", Shaina entusiasmou-se.

Ela foi até o frigobar, que ficava encostado na parede em frente ao sofá, e abriu-o. Viu em seu interior garrafas de água e suco, frutas e um razoável estoque de barras e bombons de chocolate. "Será que vou casar com um chocólatra?", ela cogitou.

Depois disso, Shion e ela voltaram a ver diversos recintos abarrotados de peças artesanais, a exemplo dos que havia no andar térreo. Viram também mais cômodos vazios; desta vez porém não se tratava de salas, mas sim de quartos, alguns com suítes. O Mestre do Santuário pediu que Shaina os avaliasse e escolhesse um deles para si.

- Onde é que você dorme? - ela perguntou secamente a Camus.

- Meu quarto fica no final desta ala - o cavaleiro contou, apontando para o final do corredor. Sentiu algum desconforto neste momento. Achava que Shaina não precisava saber onde ele dormia. Mas logo entendeu o porquê da pergunta dela:

- Então eu vou querer um quarto que fique na ala direita, de preferência no final dela. Quanto mais longe do seu, melhor.

- Claro. Vamos até lá - Camus prontificou-se a conduzir os visitantes à ala oposta.

Shion constrangeu-se um pouco por testemunhar aquele diálogo. Tratava-se de assuntos de casal, e ele julgava que essas coisas não deveriam ser discutidas diante de terceiros. Contudo, lembrou-se de que os dois jovens que acompanhava não formavam um casal verdadeiro; logo, sua presença ali não representava nenhuma espécie de violação da intimidade alheia. Seu papel era o de mediador. "E pacificador, principalmente", o ex-cavaleiro pensou.

Ao contrário da ala esquerda daquele andar, a ala direita era formada quase inteiramente por quartos vazios. Camus estava apenas começando a preencher com peças de sua coleção alguns poucos recintos. Mas eles ainda não se comparavam às salas repletas de objetos que Shaina e Shion conheceram anteriormente.

A guerreira de Ofiúco selecionou uma das últimas suítes do corredor como o seu futuro dormitório. Não se tratava de um quarto especial ou maior do que os demais. Ela o escolheu tão somente porque ele ficava muitíssimo distante dos aposentos de Camus.

- Você vai querer mobiliar este quarto com seus próprios pertences? Ou quer que eu encomende uma mobília nova? - Shion quis saber.

- Tanto faz - Shaina deu de ombros.

- Então eu providenciarei móveis novinhos em folha para você. Também vou mandar comprar cortinas, lençóis, colchas... - Shion disse, começando a se empolgar com os presentes que planejava oferecer à amazona.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Mestre. Eu não tenho frescuras - Shaina afirmou com alguma impaciência, gesticulando de forma a tentar refrear a animação do mais velho.

Ainda assim, Shion insistiu amavelmente: ele cuidaria para que Shaina tivesse o mais confortável e aconchegante dos quartos. A amazona, embora mal-humorada, não quis mais contrariá-lo; entendia que a intenção dele era boa.

Dirigindo-se ao vestíbulo que separava as duas alas do piso superior da Casa de Aquário, o trio deu por encerrada aquela parte da visita. Todos desceram as escadas, retornando ao andar térreo.

- Agora falta apenas a cozinha - Camus informou, enquanto guiava a noiva e o Mestre.

Ele reservara aquele recinto para o final da visita porque deixara ali um pequeno presente para cada um dos visitantes.

Enquanto viam Camus abrir gavetas e portas de armários e expor seus conteúdos, Shion e Shaina não contiveram murmúrios de admiração. Era evidente que a Casa de Aquário era habitada por um amante da culinária. Ali havia toda sorte de aparelhos e utensílios que um cozinheiro poderia desejar. Todas as peças estavam perfeitamente limpas, e sua organização permitia que elas fossem encontradas e utilizadas sem dificuldades.

- Você deve gostar muito de cozinhar, não é? - Shaina inquiriu num tom falsamente casual.

- Sim - Camus confirmou. - Você naturalmente poderá cozinhar aqui também, sempre que desejar.

- Eu nunca sinto vontade de cozinhar. Odeio culinária - Shaina redarguiu com certa rispidez. Pensou que Camus estivesse insinuando que ela deveria cozinhar para ele.

Compreendeu que havia cometido um erro de interpretação ao ouvi-lo responder solícito:

- Se é assim, eu cozinharei para nós dois. Você só precisará entrar aqui quando os pratos já estiverem servidos sobre a mesa.

- Ah... obrigada - a guerreira respondeu tentando soar irônica, embora se sentisse um pouco desconcertada.

A despensa, a geladeira e o freezer estavam abastecidos com alimentos e ingredientes variados. Shaina porém não pôde deixar de observar a quantidade de chocolate que a cozinha de Camus continha: eram barras, chocolate em pó, flocos, grânulos, sorvetes, biscoitos e outras guloseimas. A suposição que ela fizera ao ver o conteúdo do frigobar no andar superior agora estava plenamente confirmada.

Ao centro do amplo recinto, havia uma mesa de jantar retangular, com cantos arredondados. Seis cadeiras estavam dispostas ao seu redor. Sobre a bonita toalha que cobria seu tampo, viam-se duas latas redondas fechadas, uma ao lado da outra.

Os visitantes já haviam lançado olhares curiosos na direção daquelas latas, ambos imaginando qual seria seu conteúdo. Depois de lhes mostrar todos os detalhes de sua cozinha, Camus enfim satisfez a curiosidade deles.

- Eu não gostaria que vocês fossem embora de mãos vazias - o rapaz disse, esboçando um sorriso. Pegou as duas latas e entregou cada uma delas a um de seus interlocutores. - Por isso fiz estes biscoitos para vocês. Espero que gostem.

Shion agradeceu, mas disse que Camus não deveria ter se incomodado; Shaina não disse nada. Exceto por este detalhe, os dois tiveram reações idênticas: abriram suas respectivas latas imediatamente e aspiraram o aroma agradável dos biscoitos doces que elas continham. A amazona notou flocos de chocolate em meio à massa de vários daqueles biscoitos. "Era de se imaginar", pensou ela.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Depois que Shaina e Shion se foram, Camus subiu as escadas novamente e foi ao seu quarto. Precisava trocar a túnica por um uniforme de treinamento.

A sós em seus aposentos, ele rememorou toda a visita e sentiu-se aliviado por não ter havido nenhum conflito entre Shaina e ele, exceto pelo curto e infeliz diálogo que eles tiveram logo após a chegada dela.

Camus deduzira que ela era uma mulher inflexível e orgulhosa; por este motivo, não imaginara que ela pudesse se arrepender e se desculpar tão rapidamente pelo que fizera a Asterion e Marin. Apressara-se em tirar conclusões negativas sobre o caráter da guerreira com quem se casaria. Poderia tentar se justificar, alegando que pouco sabia dela. Mas não seria esta uma razão para que ele lhe concedesse ao menos o benefício da dúvida? Sim. E no entanto, ele não o fizera; passara toda a véspera e o começo daquela manhã a pensar mal de Shaina.

Estava descontente consigo mesmo por ter julgado a amazona precipitadamente. Por outro lado, podia consolar-se lembrando que tudo se esclarecera depressa.

Enquanto terminava de ajustar suas joelheiras, Camus prometeu a si mesmo que dali em diante seria mais cauteloso e tentaria não ser injusto com sua noiva.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

À tarde, Shion recebeu Asterion em seu templo. O rapaz perguntou:

- Mestre, será que não existe nas leis do Santuário alguma referência a casamentos religiosos?

- Não, filho. Aqui só temos casamentos civis - Shion informou. - E você certamente sabe que a maioria dos casais prefere apenas se amancebar.

- Eu sei, mas... - Asterion hesitou.

- Mas...? - Shion repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O senhor não acha que deveríamos ter casamentos religiosos? - o cavaleiro arriscou.

- Não sei. Mas você acha que deveríamos - Shion deduziu.

- Sim, Mestre, é claro que eu acho - Asterion admitiu sorrindo. - O Santuário é um centro religioso; nós vivemos para servir Athena, que é nossa deusa. Se toda a nossa vida é pautada por nossa religião, nada mais justo e coerente do que podermos celebrar nossos casamentos com rituais religiosos também - ele ponderou.

Shion apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos e respondeu pensativo:

- Isso faz sentido... muito embora nunca tenha sido reivindicado antes. - "No meu tempo os cavaleiros eram menos contestadores", pensou. - O problema é que se instituirmos ritos nupciais religiosos agora, precisaremos começar do zero. Não temos nada em que possamos nos basear para realizar este tipo de cerimônia. Nenhuma norma, nenhum livro, nada.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, Mestre - Asterion argumentou com otimismo. - Assim teremos liberdade para criar o que for mais apropriado aos nossos costumes. Não precisamos imitar nenhum outro santuário. Podemos iniciar nossas próprias tradições.

Shion refletiu por alguns segundos. Decidiu-se:

- Que mal pode haver nisso, não é? Seu pedido é justo. Estou disposto a atendê-lo.

O cavaleiro de Cães de Caça abriu ainda mais seu sorriso e agradeceu Shion efusivamente.

- Calma, Asterion. Eu ainda preciso consultar Athena. Não posso alterar leis e tradições do Santuário sem o aval dela - o mais velho advertiu delicadamente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai concordar com a ideia - Asterion disse esperançoso.

- Também acredito nisso, mas por ora não podemos afirmar nada. A menos que você já tenha aprendido a ler pensamentos à distância - Shion disse bem-humorado.

- Ainda não, Mestre. Ainda - Asterion respondeu jovialmente.

Shion prontamente telefonou para Athena, contando-lhe a sugestão do cavaleiro. A deusa aceitou-a sem fazer quaisquer objeções. Deu a Shion liberdade total para criar os rituais que ele julgasse convenientes. E aconselhou:

- Como a Shaina e o Camus vão se casar primeiro, é melhor você usar a cerimônia deles como uma espécie de piloto. Faça todos os testes necessários, corrija o que estiver errado e depois aplique tudo à cerimônia de casamento do Asterion e da Marin.

Shion não gostou de ouvir estas recomendações. Porém, limitou-se a dizer:

- Como quiser, Athena.

Ele se despediu dela e desligou. Recebeu agradecimentos ainda mais efusivos de Asterion ao revelar que sua ideia estava oficialmente aprovada e seria executada. Prometeu que se empenharia em criar um modelo de cerimônia que atendesse às suas expectativas.

- Marin e eu não precisamos de nada muito complexo. Só queremos que nossa união seja legitimada perante os deuses - o jovem afirmou.

- Assim será - Shion assegurou.

Os dois trocaram um abraço e Asterion partiu feliz.

Para Shion, era inevitável pensar no contraste entre os dois casais cujos matrimônios ele tinha de organizar. A situação de Asterion e Marin era inteiramente diferente da de Camus e Shaina. Afinal, os guerreiros de Águia e Cães de Caça iriam se casar apenas porque queriam.

"Eles nem precisavam ter tirado proveito da nova lei das máscaras. Não havia nada que os impedisse de se casarem como qualquer outro casal aqui faria. Sinto que eles confessaram a infração à lei não porque desejassem ser punidos, mas sim porque queriam realizar uma fantasia romântica", Shion concluiu, sorrindo benevolente. "E agora eu serei o agente de outra fantasia romântica deles. Ainda bem que Asterion me disse que não preciso elaborar nada muito complexo, porque eu não saberia direito o que fazer se ele me pedisse uma cerimônia requintada."

O que ele deveria fazer então? Considerando-se os dizeres de Asterion, o essencial era que o enlace dos jovens fosse celebrado por uma autoridade religiosa. Isto significava que somente Athena ou o próprio Shion poderiam presidir a cerimônia. "Athena não está aqui. Portanto..."

O Mestre não fazia ideia do que poderia dizer durante a celebração. Tinha alguns parcos conhecimentos sobre casamentos em outras religiões. Este nunca fora um assunto importante para ele; por isso nunca o estudara a fundo. Pelo pouco que sabia, imaginou que deveria fazer alguma espécie de discurso, contendo votos de felicidade e conselhos para o casal. Mas quais seriam exatamente as palavras que ele deveria dizer?

Reclinado numa cadeira, ele passou vários minutos tentando encontrar alguma inspiração. Não obteve êxito, até que um soldado o informou de que Kanon desejava vê-lo. Isto fez com que Shion se lembrasse de algo que poderia solucionar seu novo problema. Pediu ao soldado que fizesse o recém-chegado entrar imediatamente.

- Vim pedir aquela mesma autorização de sempre, o senhor sabe - Kanon explicou, com um sorriso que transbordava desfaçatez.

Sim, Shion o sabia: o cavaleiro constantemente solicitava autorizações para visitar os reconstruídos domínios de Poseidon e, acima de tudo, a sereia Tétis. Por vezes pensava em sugerir-lhe que retomasse seu posto como general-marina, já que tanto lhe aprazia retornar ao local em que vivera outrora.

O Mestre resolveu que aquele era um bom momento para barganhas:

- Kanon, normalmente eu não me nego a assinar seus termos de autorização para viagens, muito embora você goste de abusar da minha boa vontade.

- É verdade. Sou imensamente grato ao senhor por tolerar minha cara-de-pau - o segundo cavaleiro de Gêmeos disse divertido.

- E se desta vez eu dissesse que você não poderá visitar aquela moça, a menos que me dê algo em troca? - Shion inquiriu, soando propositalmente misterioso.

Kanon fez uma careta de espanto e olhou Shion de alto a baixo, respondendo:

- Mas isso aí que o senhor quer que eu lhe dê... eu prefiro dar a ela.

- Mais respeito comigo, rapaz! - Shion respondeu indignado, sentindo o rosto em brasa.

- Não é que eu não respeite o senhor. É que como eu vivo abusando da sua boa vontade, quem garante que o senhor não vai querer se vingar abusando de outra coisa minha? - Kanon retrucou desconfiado.

O Mestre bufou e ordenou:

- Pelo amor de Athena, pare de dizer absurdos, filho! Vamos falar sério agora.

Ainda havia alguma desconfiança na expressão de Kanon, mas ele aguardou em silêncio que o mais velho se explicasse.

- Você tem o costume de colecionar frases, versos, provérbios e coisas do gênero, não é?

Relaxando e voltando a sorrir, Kanon confirmou o que o Mestre disse, gabando-se brevemente das compilações que organizava.

- Que bom. Porque acho que é justamente de algo assim que eu preciso agora - comentou Shion. Em seguida, ele fez um relato resumido do que ocorrera naquela tarde antes da chegada de Kanon.

O cavaleiro afirmou:

- Se o senhor não sabia o que dizer durante o seu discurso, agora saberá! Pode ficar tranquilo, Mestre: faço questão de ajudá-lo nisso. Vou organizar uma compilação especial de frases e versos apropriados à ocasião. Como minha viagem será bem rápida, eu já estarei de volta ao Santuário no dia do casamento, e entregarei todo o material em suas mãos antes do início da cerimônia. O senhor só terá o trabalho de lê-lo durante a celebração.

- Muito obrigado! - Shion agradeceu contente. Ato contínuo, assinou a autorização solicitada pelo guerreiro.

- Eu é que o agradeço, Mestre. Não é todo dia que temos a honra de participar da criação de novos rituais em nosso Santuário - Kanon disse, erguendo-se e afastando um pouco a cadeira que havia ocupado. - Se o senhor me permite...

- Sim, filho, pode ir. Faça uma boa viagem. E não se esqueça de trabalhar na nossa compilação durante as horas vagas.

- Eu jamais me esqueceria de uma incumbência tão especial, Mestre - Kanon assegurou. Ele se despediu de Shion e afastou-se.

Após sair do templo do Mestre, o co-guardião da terceira casa finalmente permitiu-se a risadinha que vinha reprimindo havia alguns minutos. Mais especificamente, desde o instante em que descobrira que Shion precisava de auxílio para elaborar um discurso.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shaina deveria estar treinando com Moses. Este porém se ferira seriamente durante seus treinos matutinos, e por isso mandara avisar que não poderia se juntar à amazona naquela tarde.

A guerreira era avessa a alterações bruscas em sua escala de treinamentos. Desta vez, no entanto, a inesperada ausência do cavaleiro de Baleia Branca não a aborrecia. Ela nem sequer tentou encontrar um parceiro substituto, contentando-se em treinar sozinha durante as horas seguintes.

O motivo desse conformismo tão incomum nela era a empolgação que experimentava agora que havia conhecido em detalhes o interior da Casa de Aquário. A visita guiada proposta por Shion fora muito mais proveitosa do que ela poderia esperar. Sua mente fervilhava de ideias, e Shaina via-se inesperadamente ansiosa para mudar-se de uma vez para seu novo lar. Enquanto não começasse a morar lá, não poderia executar seus planos. E ela se divertia tanto ao pensar neles... sentia-se quase como uma criança zombeteira.

Continuava odiando o noivado que lhe fora imposto. Mas agora sabia que ao menos poderia compensar-se de algum modo. "De vários modos", pensou.

A única coisa que poderia impedi-la de fazer o que tencionava seria um súbito cancelamento de seu enlace. Isto sem dúvida era o que ela mais desejava, e enquanto a cerimônia não ocorresse, ela ainda se permitiria ter esperanças. Caso tais esperanças fossem frustradas, ela recorreria com prazer às suas ideias assim que se mudasse para o templo guardado por Camus.

Exercitando-se com alegria e vigor, a guerreira sentia-se embalada por um agradável otimismo.

- Boa tarde, Shaina. Posso interromper seu treinamento por um instante?

- Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade: já chegou a ave de mau agouro falante - Shaina murmurou subitamente desanimada, virando-se na direção de Shion.

- O que disse? - Shion inquiriu confuso, pois não ouvira bem o que a jovem dissera.

- Mestre, o senhor já percebeu o que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos? Quase toda vez que o senhor me procura, eu acabo recebendo alguma notícia ruim - explicou a guerreira.

Ao ver Shion encolher um pouco os ombros e começar a torcer as mãos, ela concluiu:

- E estou vendo que o senhor veio me trazer mais uma notícia ruim.

- Não é bem isso, filha. É que... bem...

- Pode falar logo de uma vez, Mestre - Shaina pediu enfadada.

Tomando o cuidado de se expressar com a máxima delicadeza, Shion contou à amazona sobre a criação de uma cerimônia de casamento religiosa no Santuário de Athena. Informou-a de que sua união com Camus não seria mais apenas civil, porque seria usada como um teste para futuros matrimônios religiosos. Omitiu propositalmente o fato de que aquela fora uma decisão de Athena.

A amazona desviou o olhar de Shion e cerrou os punhos. Tentou controlar sua respiração para conter a raiva que tentava dominá-la.

- Está bem, Mestre - ela disse, num tom baixo e seco. - Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora.

- Como quiser - Shion disse contrito. Antes de partir, quis acrescentar mais algumas informações, pensando em acalmar Shaina: - Você não precisará fazer nenhum preparativo especial para esse novo tipo de casamento. Farei com que tudo seja o mais simples possível para você e para Camus. Não quero criar situações inconvenientes para nenhum dos dois.

- Obrigada pela consideração - ela respondeu, agora mais alto, porém com a mesma secura de antes.

- Talvez não acredite em mim, Shaina, mas eu tenho sim uma grande consideração por você - Shion afirmou, com uma nota vagamente melancólica na voz. Ele se afastou logo depois, respeitando o desejo da amazona de ficar só.

Ao vê-lo afastar-se, Shaina deixou de controlar sua respiração. Ela resfolegava. De raiva e de frustração.

"Mais uma palhaçada! A cada hora me inventam uma babaquice diferente! Para que essa frescuragem toda? Nunca tivemos casamentos religiosos aqui e ninguém sentiu a menor falta deles até hoje. Aposto que isso foi ideia de Athena. Ela já está exagerando nessa vingança imbecil. Será que para ela não é suficiente me obrigar a casar com o idiotinha chocólatra?"

Lembrando-se de Camus, Shaina também se lembrou dos planos que ela fazia animada antes da aparição de Shion. Tentou apegar-se a eles para não se entregar ao abatimento. A despeito de todas as contrariedades, ela não queria se deprimir.

Procurou pensar em coisas animadoras. E curiosamente concluiu que, por mais que debochasse do cavaleiro de Aquário, o fato de ter de se casar justamente com ele era o menor dos males.

Naquele mesmo dia ela havia começado o que se propusera a fazer depois que deixasse a penúltima casa zodiacal: localizar soldados que trabalhavam na limpeza daquele templo e inquiri-los sobre a personalidade de Camus. As respostas que obtivera dos três colegas já consultados não diferiam substancialmente dos limitados depoimentos que ela vinha colhendo de vários cavaleiros.

Sempre que perguntava a alguma pessoa o que ela sabia e pensava sobre Camus de Aquário, ouvia frases parecidas: "Ele é muito introvertido, mas parece ser uma boa pessoa"; "ele não fala com quase ninguém, mas é um bom rapaz"; "parece meio frio, mas acho que ele no fundo tem um bom coração".

Nem mesmo Milo, o único indivíduo em todo o Santuário que podia se apresentar como amigo de Camus, conseguira lhe dizer nada substancial. Fizera-lhe um relato dos hábitos quotidianos do cavaleiro de Aquário, mas pouco lhe revelara sobre a personalidade dele. Confessara-lhe que não havia muito o que revelar a esse respeito.

Assim, o que Shaina apurara sobre Camus resumia-se em pouquíssimas palavras: ele era uma pessoa distante. E boa. "Só não entendo de onde tiraram toda essa suposta bondade dele. Se as pessoas nem o conhecem direito, como podem saber que ele é tão bonzinho assim? Como foi que ele conseguiu essa reputação de bom moço?", ela se perguntava, num misto de irritação e perplexidade.

Ao menos obtivera algum alento ao conversar com os soldados que trabalhavam para ele. Todos foram unânimes em afirmar que Camus era metódico, ordeiro e dava grande importância à limpeza. Estes dados se somavam àqueles que Milo lhe fornecera dias antes, e às descobertas que ela mesma fizera durante a manhã.

Eram informações pequeninas... mas para Shaina elas teriam uma grande utilidade.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 09 de junho de 2009._

NOTAS: Antes que alguém me ameace de morte, aviso que o próximo capítulo será dedicado ao casamento. Finalmente.

Espero que tenham gostado deste passeio pelo interior da Casa de Aquário. Para esta fic, imaginei as Casas Zodiacais como grandes mansões; o templo de Camus estaria entre os menores.

Sei que "Saint Seiya" originalmente se passa na década de 80. Entretanto, costumo fazer com que minhas fics se passem nos tempos atuais, o que consequentemente "arrasta" a trama da série original até os nosso dias também. Daí as referências de Shion a um tipo de tecnologia que não existia vinte anos atrás.

Obrigada a todos os que leem a fic, independentemente de comentarem ou não. Obviamente, preciso fazer um agrado aos que comentam: muito obrigada por usarem parte de seu tempo para me contar o que vocês acham da história. Meus agradecimentos especiais desta vez são dedicados à Madam Spooky e à Takamiya. Gosto muito dos comentários de ambas.

Agora resta saber quanto tempo todos vocês terão de esperar para ler o capítulo sobre o casamento, não é?...


	9. Capítulo 9

AVISO: O bloco inicial deste capítulo contém cenas yuri. Porém, não há nenhuma passagem explícita e nenhuma descrição detalhada. Se mesmo assim vocês não quiserem ler essa parte da fic, por favor, rolem a página até encontrar a primeira linha pontilhada (- = - = -). Abaixo dela vocês estarão "a salvo".  
**  
****  
****ABORRECIMENTOS E SAUDADES****  
****  
****Uma comédia romântica assumidamente feminista e sadomasoquista**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha e Akita Shoten.

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Um fino raio de sol penetrava o quarto de Shaina por meio de uma fresta na janela fechada. A luz incidia diretamente sobre o rosto de Geist, e por fim fê-la despertar.

Ela consultou o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira à sua direita. Eram pouco mais de oito horas da manhã. Geist se espreguiçou e se sentou na cama. Depois cutucou Shaina, que ressonava ao seu lado.

- Shaina, acorde.

A amazona de Ofiúco grunhiu algo incompreensível e pareceu não dar atenção ao chamado de Geist, virando-se para o outro lado. Porém ela não tardou em abrir os olhos e voltar-se vagarosamente para a amiga.

Vendo que Shaina estava acordada, Geist se levantou e deixou o quarto, sem se preocupar em se vestir. Shaina por sua vez manteve-se deitada, olhando para o teto. Quando Geist regressou, minutos depois, foi a vez de ela mesma deixar o quarto temporariamente, para realizar os primeiros cuidados pessoais do dia: lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, pentear displiscentemente os cabelos.

Quanto ela retornou aos seus aposentos, encontrou sua amiga sentada novamente na cama, com os dois pés sobre o colchão. Sentou-se ao lado dela e deu um suspiro cansado. Abraçou as pernas e apoiou o queixo sobre os joelhos.

- É hoje o dia - Geist comentou, rompendo o sliêncio.

- Não me diga - Shaina retrucou irônica, embora sua voz tivesse soado quase entediada.

Após alguns instantes, Geist sugeriu:

- É melhor você começar a se arrumar, não acha?

- Não - Shaina respondeu secamente.

- Shaina, deixe de ser besta. Não vai querer se esconder do mundo agora, certo? Você nunca foi de se acovardar com nada.

Shaina ergueu a cabeça e, voltando-se para Geist, inquiriu entre dentes:

- Está querendo dizer que estou me acovardando?

- É o que está parecendo - Geist respondeu desafiadora.

- Você está muito enganada! - a amazona de Ofiúco bradou, saindo da cama imediatamente após.

Vendo que Shaina começava a se vestir, Geist sorriu com satisfação. "Ela caiu fácil demais. Eu sabia que um único empurrãozinho já seria suficiente."

Ela lamentava a situação da amiga. Doía-lhe ver Shaina infeliz, pois estimava-a muito. Odiaria estar em seu lugar, pois também prezava sua liberdade e sua independência. Contudo, a vontade de Athena estava acima dos interesses individuais.

Quando a deusa a trouxera de volta à vida, oferecendo-lhe uma segunda oportunidade para provar seu valor como amazona, Geist ficara profundamente impressionada. Quem poderia imaginar que ela seria considerada digna da misericórdia de Athena, depois dos crimes que havia cometido?

O ato generoso da deusa transformara Geist em sua leal defensora. Por esta razão, a guerreira entendia que a vontade da soberana do Santuário sempre deveria ser cumprida, ainda que isto custasse a felicidade de seus servos.

Shaina a havia procurado duas semanas antes, dizendo-lhe que elas precisavam ter uma noite de despedida. Geist pedira a ela que esperasse mais algum tempo, pois queria ser a última pessoa a se despedir da guerreira de Ofiúco. Prometera à amiga que suas derradeiras horas de liberdade seriam especiais.

Sorriu para si mesma, certa de que havia honrado sua promessa com louvor.

Diante do espelho embaçado e rachado que cobria uma das portas de seu velho guarda-roupas, Shaina ajustou sobre os cabelos a tiara de sua armadura. Assim, terminou de se arrumar, e sentou-se na beira de sua cama, de costas para Geist.

- Como sei que hoje não será um dia fácil para você, eu farei o café - a guerreira regenerada anunciou, levantando-se e deixando o quarto novamente.

Shaina arregalou os olhos. Geist podia ser uma excelente amiga e amante, porém tinha algo em comum com ela: odiava cozinhar. Depois de dormir juntas elas quase sempre discutiam, porque nenhuma das duas jamais queria se responsabilizar pelas refeições.

Ofiúco sabia por que Geist agora se mostrava tão atipicamente prestativa, mas não teria se importado em ter mais uma de suas clássicas trocas de desaforos com ela. No final das contas, aqueles eram momentos divertidos; elas gostavam de duelar entre si, verificando quem falava mais alto e proferia as piores grosserias. Depois acabavam rindo de si mesmas. A amiga, querendo animá-la, cometera um erro: tirara-lhe a oportunidade de ter um último duelo verbal com ela.

"Mas eu ainda posso dar um jeito nisso", Shaina pensou, com um sorrisinho malicioso a dançar em seus lábios. Decidiu ir à cozinha, com o intuito de divertir-se provocando uma briga.

Todavia, seu plano falhou, pois o que Geist e ela fizeram foi reprisar a despedida noturna.

Duas horas mais tarde, Shaina começou a recolher e vestir novamente as peças que havia jogado ao chão. Geist recolocou o avental surrado que era a única peça que a cobria quando Shaina adentrou a cozinha. E finalmente pôde preparar o café da manhã.

As duas comeram rapidamente. Falaram pouco durante a refeição, mas trocaram diversos olhares e risadas cúmplices. Depois Shaina foi escovar os dentes, enquanto a parceira arrumava a mesa e lavava a louça.

Ao sair do banheiro, a amazona de Ofiúco pôs-se a percorrer os poucos cômodos de sua pequena casa. Os móveis não tinham grande importância para ela, por isso ficariam lá. Seus pertences não eram numerosos, excetuando-se suas coleções de livros e discos; estes já haviam sido levados para a Casa de Aquário, bem como quase todo o conteúdo de seu guarda-roupas. Os últimos objetos que ela deixasse para trás e que ainda lhe pudessem ter alguma serventia seriam levados para sua nova residência mais tarde, por Geist, que não assistiria ao casamento.

Ela estacou diante de uma das janelas de sua sala de estar. Olhava para fora, mas não via nada realmente. Seu desânimo a entorpecia.

- Shaina, são quase 11h30.

A amazona voltou-se lentamente para Geist, que agora, sem o avental, voltara a fica inteiramente nua. Estranhou a suavidade na voz da amiga.

- Outra vez você está estragando tudo, idiota - ela disse áspera, a despeito da melancolia que sentia.

- Estragando o quê, sua ridícula? - Geist rebateu, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Tá surda agora? Eu disse "tudo". Tudo quer dizer tudo, ora essa!

- Não sei do que você está falando, retardada. Só estou tentando te ajudar.

- Esse é que é o problema! Hoje você tirou o dia para bancar a santa. E eu não quero isso, não gosto disso, não preciso disso. Quero que você me trate como sempre, entendeu, besta dos infernos?

- Entendi, imbecil.

As duas se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Depois se abraçaram.

- Assim é que eu gosto - Shaina disse agradecida.

- Eu sei. Mas eu realmente só quis ajudar, porque hoje...

- Hoje é um dia que não deveria existir - Shaina interrompeu-a, a voz pesada e séria.

Geist desfez o abraço e fitou sua amiga. Havia rancor no olhar de Shaina e os lábios dela estavam contraídos. Contudo, Geist sabia que seria inútil oferecer-lhe palavras de conforto ou tomar qualquer espécie de atitude que resvalasse no sentimentalismo. Era preciso respeitar a guerreira de Ofiúco; por isto, o melhor a se fazer era tratá-la como o que ela era: uma mulher rude, acostumada a uma vida dura, e que odiava ser vista como uma "pobre coitada". Ela mesma deixara claro que este era seu desejo.

Tendo isto em mente, Geist falou sem rodeios:

- Agora chega de palhaçada, Shaina. Cai fora daqui. Anda, já está na hora.

Shaina desviou seu olhar, e após alguns segundos de silêncio, disse:

- É. Vou embora.

Depois disso, segurou o rosto da amiga e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Findo o beijo, Ofiúco caminhou em direção à porta. Antes que pudesse abri-la, foi detida pela voz de Geist:

- Ei, espere aí! E a sua máscara? Você se esqueceu de colocá-la.

- Não preciso mais usá-la - Shaina respondeu, enquanto se virava novamente para a outra amazona.

- Pelo que você mesma me contou, o Mestre disse que você estará definitivamente livre da sua máscara a partir do momento em que a cerimônia começar.

- Exatamente.

- Mas a cerimônia ainda não começou - observou Geist. - Vai desfilar por aí assim, exibindo seu rosto para quem quiser ver, antes de ter se casado?

Shaina encarou a parceira por um momento e indagou:

- Você faz ideia de como é ridículo isso que você acabou de me dizer?

- Eu sei. É totalmente "século passado" - Geist riu. Um pouco séria, acrescentou: - Mas se você deixar de usar sua máscara antes de ser oficialmente liberada pelo Mestre, estará desrespeitando a vontade dele, que é a vontade de Athena.

- Dane-se Athena! - Shaina exclamou, com um gesto agressivo. - Ela já vai conseguir o que quer, então que pelo menos me deixe fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

Geist esboçou um sorriso. Não gostava que se falasse de sua deusa daquela forma; mas tratava-se de Shaina, afinal. Dela não se poderia esperar nenhuma delicadeza, sobretudo naquelas circunstâncias.

- Está bem, está bem, pode exibir seu rosto à vontade. Vai logo de uma vez, Shaina - Geist ordenou, movendo as mãos como se expulsasse a outra guerreira da sala.

Shaina de fato chegou a abrir a porta e sair do recinto. Porém, ela retornou e agarrou o pulso esquerdo de Geist, dizendo:

- Vem aqui.

Conduziu a amiga nua para fora da sala. As duas pararam diante da entrada da casa, a cerca de meio metro da soleira da porta.

O sol brilhava intensamente e não havia quaisquer nuvens ou sombras à vista, de maneira que nada poderia disfarçar a situação em que Geist se encontrava.

- Pensei que você quisesse exibir publicamente o seu rosto, e não o meu corpo - ela comentou num tom falsamente despretensioso. Fitou Shaina obliquamente e pôs uma das mãos na cintura, tencionando fazer uma pose charmosa.

Shaina deu uma risadinha abafada, abraçou-a e beijou-a longamente. As duas mantiveram os olhos abertos durante uma parte do tempo, percebendo que alguns transeuntes observavam a cena ao longe. Quando o beijo terminou, as duas trocaram sorrisos travessos.

Sem dizer mais nada, Shaina afastou-se. E não olhou para trás.

Ela precisava realizar uma última ousadia como solteira. Devia isto a si mesma, e sentia-se muito bem por tê-lo feito. Fora sensata ao atender ao pedido de Geist e permitir que ela fosse sua derradeira companhia antes do casamento. Porque Geist era como ela. As duas se conheciam e se entendiam.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Após caminhar alguns metros, Shaina começou a passar por várias das pessoas que a haviam visto beijar a despida Geist ao livre. Algumas lhe lançavam olhares admirados; outras pareciam constrangidas. Ela apenas sorria.

Prosseguindo em sua caminhada, a guerreira pôde estudar as reações de diversos homens à sua face exposta. Havia os que fitavam seu rosto abertamente, os que o faziam disfarçadamente e os que desviavam o olhar imediatamente. Ela enxergava sentimentos variados nos semblantes deles: perplexidade, reprovação, desejo, dúvida. Tudo isto a divertia e era-lhe indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

O casamento seria celebrado num dos salões do templo de Shion. Obviamente, Shaina não estava ansiosa para chegar ao seu destino. Por outro lado, não tinha medo de enfrentar aquela situação adversa. Por isto seus passos não eram nem acelerados, nem vagarosos.

Durante uma boa parte do caminho ela sentiu o coração aos pulos. Ainda lhe restava um fio de esperança. Não era totalmente impossível que o matrimônio fosse cancelado. Ela não contava com nenhum fato concreto para justificar estes pensamentos. Somente pensava em hipóteses. Seria tão absurdo assim imaginar que Athena poderia mudar de ideia?

Talvez a deusa jamais tivesse tido a intenção de fazer a amazona se casar realmente. "Ela pode ter querido me fazer acreditar nesse casamento por um mês inteiro apenas para me atormentar. Isto poderia ser uma vingança mais do que suficiente para ela", Shaina supôs. E então, antes que a cerimônia começasse, Shion lhe diria que Athena havia reconsiderado sua decisão, liberando Shaina de quaisquer obrigações.

Shaina detestava apegar-se a ilusões. Não apenas por seu temperamento, mas também porque o período em que estivera obcecada por Seiya lhe mostrara como sonhos sem fundamento poderiam ser perigosos. Ainda assim, ela acreditava que a perspectiva de ver seu casamento cancelado no último instante tinha um embasamento realista. Não tanto por ela mesma, mas sim por Camus.

Ela não sabia o que Athena pensava do cavaleiro e nem como era o relacionamento entre eles. No entanto, baseando-se nos comentários vagos porém positivos que ouvira sobre Camus, Shaina pensava que havia alguma chance de Athena querer poupá-lo de uma união que ele evidentemente não desejava. "Ela pode não se compadecer de mim, mas do idiotinha chocólatra... quem sabe? Se ela for mais uma dessas pessoas que ficam repetindo que ele é um mocinho tímido porém bonzinho, talvez eu ainda tenha alguma chance de me livrar dessa. Vou dever um favor a ele se isso acontecer, mas não faz mal. O importante é que Athena sinta pena dele e mande esse casamento imbecil para o inferno."

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Terminando de subir a escadaria que conduzia ao templo do Mestre, Shaina foi cumprimentada secamente por um soldado que havia sido escalado especificamente para recepcionar os noivos.

- Você ainda deveria estar usando sua máscara - ele disse, olhando-a reprobatoriamente.

- Deveria, mas não estou - Shaina retrucou ríspida, sentindo a fúria crescer dentro dela.

- Você tem consciência de que está descumprindo uma determinação da segunda maior autoridade deste Santuário? - ele insistiu, alteando a voz.

- Você tem consciência de que deve mais respeito a alguém que está dois níveis hierárquicos acima de você? - Shaina devolveu, falando mais alto do que ele.

- O Mestre também está dois níveis hierárquicos acima de você - o homem observou, com um sorriso sardônico.

- Ah, é? Então pense comigo - Shaina disse cáustica: - O Mestre é uma pessoa benevolente; mesmo que eu tenha problemas com ele, nós dois nos entenderemos de uma forma ou de outra. Mas eu não sou uma pessoa benevolente; se você tiver problemas comigo, nós dois só nos entenderemos depois que eu o deixar estendido no chão, com todos os seus dentes quebrados. Que tal?

O sorriso do soldado se desfez abruptamente. Evitando fitá-la, e agora falando num tom consideravelmente baixo e contido, ele pediu que Shaina o acompanhasse. A amazona o fez, sem conter um sorriso satisfeito. No fundo, porém, sentia-se indignada.

"Era o que me faltava: um soldadinho que se acha no direito de me tratar com desprezo só porque recebeu uma incumbência diretamente do Mestre Shion! Se estou descumprindo o que o Mestre determinou, que ele mesmo me repreenda. Esse aí tem mais é que ficar calado e não se intrometer nisso; não é ele quem dita regras por aqui. Está com muita sorte, porque eu poderia denunciá-lo. Duvido que o Mestre ficasse contente em saber que tem gente aqui que usa as determinações dele como desculpa para poder pisar nos outros."

Eles percorreram a maior parte do interior do templo, até que o soldado parou diante de uma porta situada a poucos metros de distância do salão onde ocorreriam os ritos nupciais.

Shaina inclinou-se um pouco para observar o amplo recinto. Havia várias pessoas lá dentro; algumas arrumavam o ambiente, enquanto outras conversavam entre si. "Tem bastante gente, mas menos do que eu imaginava. E as coisas estão parecendo meio paradas por aqui; não vi ninguém passar pelo corredor desde que cheguei. Ou todos os curiosos que vieram assistir minha desgraça já chegaram, ou deixaram para chegar em cima da hora", Shaina pensou.

Sua atenção foi desviada pela voz do soldado, que abriu a porta diante da qual eles haviam parado.

- O Mestre reservou esta sala de espera para você e para Camus de Aquário - o homem explicou, fazendo um gesto para que Shaina entrasse.

Depois, ele entrou também e continuou:

- Se sentir fome ou sede, basta pegar o que você quiser no frigobar. O banheiro fica naquele corredor à direita. Quando tudo estiver pronto para o início da celebração, o Mestre virá buscá-los pessoalmente.

Fazendo uma rápida mesura, ele se despediu e fechou a porta, deixando a amazona sozinha.

Ela permaneceu de pé por um minuto, olhando ao seu redor. Pensou em abrir o frigobar apenas por curiosidade. Mas não queria comer e nem beber nada. Por isso resolveu sentar-se numa das duas poltronas da sala. Descobriu que o móvel era muito confortável, e esparramou-se nele com gosto.

Separando seu assento daquele que permanecia desocupado, havia uma mesinha baixa, repleta de jornais e revistas. Shaina pegou um jornal e tentou lê-lo. Porém, a ansiedade impediu-a de concentrar-se nas notícias, e logo ela desistiu.

O relógio marcava 13h47. A cerimônia deveria começar às 15h. "Eu deveria ter almoçado antes de sair de casa", a amazona pensou, ainda que não sentisse fome. "Cheguei cedo demais. Droga!"

Pouco após ter completado esse pensamento, ela viu a porta da sala se abrir. O soldado gesticulou para que Camus entrasse e lhe prestou exatamente as mesmas informações que fornecera a Shaina poucos minutos antes. Em seguida, ele cerrou a porta novamente.

A guerreira percebeu que Camus corou ao ver seu rosto, e que evitava olhá-la enquanto se encaminhava para a poltrona livre.

Assim como ela, o cavaleiro trajava sua armadura. A única peça que ele ainda não havia colocado era a tiara, que ele segurava em suas mãos.

Ajeitando sua capa cuidadosamente, Camus se sentou. Pôs a tiara sobre o colo e, ainda sem fitar Shaina, cumprimentou-a com voz sumida:

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, bom dia... que mania irritante que você tem - Shaina reclamou, mantendo-se sentada em sua posição displiscente. - Não sei por que perde seu tempo me dizendo essas coisas. Não está vendo que esta não será uma boa tarde para nós?

Franzindo o cenho, Camus defendeu-se:

- É uma questão de educação.

- É uma questão de não ter nada de útil para se dizer - Shaina interpôs. - Se bem que numa situação como essa, é difícil mesmo falar alguma coisa que preste - ela admitiu, fazendo um gesto preguiçoso.

O cavaleiro meneou a cabeça e não respondeu.

Os dois ficaram mudos por alguns minutos. Camus mantinha sua cabeça levemente virada na direção oposta à de Shaina, tentando evitar a visão da face dela. Este fato não passou despercebido à amazona. E ela se aproveitou dele para romper a quietude do ambiente:

- Vai ficar com torcicolo se continuar paralisado nessa posição.

Camus preferiu não responder à provocação e permaneceu como estava. Porém, Shaina persistiu:

- Deixe de ser bobo. Pode olhar para o meu rosto. Você já o tinha visto antes mesmo.

Desta vez o cavaleiro sentiu a necessidade de ressaltar o que havia ocorrido realmente:

- Aquilo foi um acidente, como você sabe. Eu não me sentia bem, e nem mesmo me recordo de suas feições.

- Pode recordá-las agora.

- Isto não precisa acontecer.

- Camus, quer deixar de ser tapado? - Shaina impacientou-se. A languidez a impedia de soar tão ácida quanto gostaria, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu se expressar com certa agressividade: - Desgraçadamente eu terei que morar na Casa de Aquário a partir de hoje. Por mais que eu queira manter distância de você e de sua infinita chatice, é lógico que haverá momentos em que nós dois teremos que olhar um para o outro, gostemos ou não disso. Então não adianta ficar com esses pudores bestas. Agora eu não tenho mais que usar máscara. Se você vir meu rosto, não estará fazendo nada de errado. Deu para entender, ou está difícil?

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela terminou seu breve discurso, a porta da sala foi reaberta e Shion entrou.

Camus empertigou-se mais um pouco em sua poltrona. Shaina saiu de sua posição preguiçosa e aprumou-se. Ambos fitaram o Mestre do Santuário em expectativa.

Shion ergueu uma das mãos, indicando que eles deveriam se acalmar, e apressou-se em dizer:

- Boa tarde. Ainda não está na hora.

Os dois relaxaram um pouco.

- Só vim saber se vocês estão bem, e se há algo de que precisem - Shion explicou amável.

- Precisamos que este casamento seja cancelado - Shaina não se conteve.

Shion preferiu não dar atenção ao que ela disse e indagou num tom sério porém sereno :

- Posso saber o que a senhorita está fazendo sem sua máscara?

- Vou me casar; não preciso mais usá-la - ela respondeu com descaso.

- Não era exatamente isso o que havíamos combinado - Shion lembrou. - Você só deveria retirar sua máscara quando a cerimônia começasse. Mas deixemos isso de lado - ele cedeu. Não valia a pena repreendê-la por aquele motivo.

Ao ser avisado de que os noivos já se encontravam na sala de espera, Shion quisera vê-los. O soldado que os havia recepcionado mencionara que Shaina estava sem máscara. O Mestre percebera-lhe uma nítida nota venenosa na voz e por isso o repreendera, dizendo-lhe que não deveria ser severo em seus julgamentos.

Sentira-se muito constrangido por saber que a face da amazona estava à mostra antes da hora certa, e por isso decidira que evitaria olhá-la diretamente enquanto lhe falasse. Era o que ele fazia agora. Shaina contudo não percebia que o Mestre mantinha um recato semelhante ao que ela criticara em Camus porque, ao contrário dela, o ex-cavaleiro tinha o rosto oculto.

Shion fez diversas perguntas aos dois guerreiros, procurando certificar-se de que nada lhes faltava. Uma das perguntas que ele fez foi:

- Vocês almoçaram antes de vir para cá?

Camus disse que sim, ao contrário da futura esposa.

- Filha, você deveria ter se alimentado - Shion disse um tanto preocupado. Ele foi até o frigobar e abriu-o. Com modos paternais, continuou: - Veja, eu mandei abastecê-lo com muitas coisas gostosas. Você vai comer pelo menos um pouquinho, não vai?

Shaina balançou a cabeça lentamente, indecisa:

- Não sei... se eu sentir fome...

- Vai sentir sim - o Mestre disse otimista. - Pode comer e beber tudo o que quiser. E você também, Camus.

O cavaleiro de Aquário murmurou um agradecimento discreto. Ao contrário de Shaina, porém, ele teve a impressão de ver no frigobar algo que o interessava.

- Tenho que ir agora. Quero supervisionar pessoalmente os preparativos finais. Acho que tudo ficará pronto a tempo. Sendo assim, deverei vir buscá-los às 15h - informou Shion. Despediu-se e retirou-se logo após.

Com a partida do Mestre, os dois noivos voltaram a silenciar.

Passados dois minutos, Camus ergueu-se e aproximou-se mansamente do frigobar. Abriu-o e agachou-se, verificando seu conteúdo. Quando ele retornou à sua poltrona, trazia consigo uma pequena embalagem retangular.

Ele educadamente ofereceu a Shaina uma parte de sua barra de chocolate, mas ela recusou. Camus consumiu o doce e se levantou novamente. Jogou a embalagem na lixeira próxima ao frigobar e abriu-o novamente, retirando dele outra barra de chocolate. Esta era um pouco maior do que a primeira.

Novamente ele ofereceu parte da barra à noiva, e novamente ela recusou a oferta. Todavia, desta vez ela não deixou de provocá-lo enquanto ele comia:

- Você acha que comendo isso aí você vai resolver seus problemas?

- Eu nunca disse isso - Camus respondeu, tentando ostentar alguma altivez. Entretanto, seus olhos baixos denotavam seu embaraço.

Shaina deu uma risadinha cínica, mas não respondeu.

Meia hora mais tarde, ela conseguiu se obrigar a beber dois copos de suco de manga. Ainda não tinha fome. Depois foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto com água gelada, tentando combater a sonolência que o tédio lhe causava.

Este pequeno truque não funcionou, e Shaina acabou cochilando em sua poltrona.

Despertou uma vez. Notou que Camus lia uma revista sobre História. Cochilou novamente. Voltou a despertar. Agora Camus apenas olhava para o vazio. Cochilou uma vez mais. Ouviu Camus dar alguns passos, provavelmente em direção à janela ou ao banheiro. Manteve as pálpebras cerradas desta vez e continuou entregue ao sono leve.

Quando ela finalmente voltou a abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que ela buscou foi o relógio de parede. Eram 15h02.

O enfado que ela vinha sentindo até então dissolveu-se e seus sentidos ficaram todos em alerta. Ela viu que Camus, agora já usando a tiara de sua armadura, também mantinha os olhos fixos nos ponteiros.

Intantes depois, a porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez.

Os corações dos dois jovens dispararam quando Shion entrou e disse-lhes:

- Vim buscá-los. Por favor, venham comigo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Shion e os noivos entraram juntos no salão onde se daria a cerimônia de casamento. O Mestre do Santuário estava entre os dois jovens, de mãos dadas com ambos.

No recinto agora havia muito mais pessoas do que no momento em que Shaina o havia observado pela primeira vez. Ela olhava ao seu redor, identificando um sem fim de rostos conhecidos.

Camus, por sua vez, lançava um ou outro olhar furtivo para os lados, mas preferia fitar o tapete que cobria o piso.

Havia várias fileiras de assentos à esquerda e a direita do trio. Este percorria uma espécie de passarela que terminava diante de uma mesa de madeira clara. Pontos estratégicos do salão eram decorados por arranjos compostos por flores predominantemente brancas. Na parede da direita, estava aberta uma porta que dava para o salão contíguo, onde ocorreria a recepção. Podia-se ver que ele fora preenchido com diversas mesas e cadeiras. Vários convidados olhavam naquela direção, desejosos de desfrutar os comes e bebes que lhes seriam oferecidos após o fim da cerimônia. Contudo, a maioria dos presentes se ocupava em observar Camus e Shaina.

A amazona viu que Asterion e Marin ocupavam os dois primeiros assentos de uma das fileiras à esquerda. Ao passar por eles, lançou-lhes um olhar fulminante. Marin engoliu em seco e Asterion encolheu-se um pouco.

Ela descobrira na antevéspera que aquele casal fora o responsável pela instituição dos matrimônios religiosos no Santuário. Eles haviam se desculpado por terem lhe causado uma contrariedade adicional, e asseguraram que essa não fora sua intenção. Shaina acreditara neles, mas argumentara que eles só deveriam ter se manifestado depois que o casamento dela já tivesse ocorrido.

"Isto aqui era para ser um casamento civil, daqueles bem simples, discretos e sem ninguém por perto. Por sua culpa, eu tenho que me sujeitar a essa cerimônia ridícula e cheia de gente. Espero que esteja contente por ter me transformado em sua cobaia", ela pensou, encarando Asterion. O amigo fitou-a consternado e encolheu-se ainda mais, denunciando-se de forma inequívoca: ele havia lido seus pensamentos. "Resolveu abrir uma exceção e ler meus pensamentos agora? Ótimo. Espero que se sinta bastante culpado pelo que está me acontecendo hoje!", Shaina acrescentou mentalmente.

Tendo alcançado a mesa de madeira, Shion soltou as mãos dos nubentes. Estes ficaram de costas para os convidados, lado a lado, embora um tanto afastados um do outro. O mais velho contornou a mesa, posicionando-se de frente para o casal e para a audiência.

Shion sentiu-se um pouco nervoso e indeciso por se tratar da primeira vez em que ele realizaria aquele tipo de ritual. Respirou fundo e procurou lembrar-se do que havia ensaiado nos dias anteriores. Sobre a mesa, jazia um caderno fechado por um laço de fita. Este lhe havia sido entregue em mãos por Kanon, poucos minutos antes das 15h.

O Mestre recebera a encomenda com grande alegria e alívio. O cavaleiro cumprira o prometido, mesmo que quase atrasado. Shion ainda não havia lido as frases selecionadas por Kanon, mas sentia-se tranquilo por saber que teria o que dizer durante a celebração. Agora só restava iniciá-la.

Sem conseguir pensar em alternativas melhores, o Mestre optara por memorizar um punhado de dizeres convencionais que vira em livros e filmes. Era com eles que iniciaria agora os trabalhos:

- Boa tarde a todos. - Ele hesitou, respirou fundo de novo e conseguiu prosseguir: - Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Emmanuel Camus e Roberta Piccinini. Antes de continuar, eu gostaria de saber se há alguém aqui que se oponha a esta união.

- Eu.

A resposta de Shaina provocou um suave burburinho entre os convidados.

Shion, resignado, reformulou sua frase:

- Gostaria de saber se há alguém aqui que se oponha a esta união, além dos próprios noivos.

Estas palavras provocaram uma nítida agitação na audiência; exclamações de espanto podiam ser ouvidas por toda a parte. Os noivos também encararam Shion estupefatos.

Era óbvio que todos os presentes sabiam que Shaina e Camus se casariam contra a vontade. Contudo, prevalecia ali uma espécie de acordo tácito para que aquele fato desagradável não fosse comentado durante a cerimônia. O que ninguém imaginara era que justamente Shion ousaria romper tal acordo.

"Nestas horas eu percebo como é bom usar máscara", Shion pensou, contente por ter um escudo facial a impedir que seu acanhamento fosse notado. Aguardou um pouco e concluiu:

- Se ninguém se opõe, podemos ir em frente.

Esta frase sepultou definitivamente as esperanças de Shaina. Até aquele momento ela ainda acreditava na remota possibilidade de cancelamento do matrimônio. Agora já não via mais como isto poderia ocorrer; o evento seguiria seu curso normal, para sua infelicidade.

Shion desfez o laço que selava o caderno entregue por Kanon. Anunciou:

- Quero compartilhar com todos vocês algumas frases e versos que nos farão refletir sobre a beleza do amor, o valor do companheirismo e a importância do casamento. Espero que gostem e meditem sobre as belas lições que vocês ouvirão.

Sorrindo, ele leu apenas o início da primeira frase do caderno. Detectou ali o verbo "amar" e empolgou-se:

- Nossa primeira frase para reflexão é sobre o amor! O mais sublime dos sentimentos!

Camus se perguntou o que aquela situação tinha a ver com amor. Shaina teve vontade de xingar o Mestre.

Shion enfim leu a frase completa em alto e bom som:

- Quando eu te amava, para te ver, pulava a cerca de espinhos; hoje, pago dinheiro para não ver o seu focinho.

Inúmeros pares de olhos arregalados miraram o Patriarca.

- Errr... deve ter havido algum engano... - Shion tartamudeou. - Esta frase deve ter sido incluída aqui acidentalmente, não é mesmo? - ele cogitou com uma risadinha embaraçada. Buscou Kanon com o olhar.

O ex-marina estava numa das fileiras mais próximas da mesa, acompanhado por Tétis. A sereia encarou-o acusadoramente.

- Calma, amor. Não me olhe desse jeito - ele disse, sem disfarçar um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Kanon, espero que não tenha criado nenhum problema para você mesmo - Tétis advertiu-o.

- Fique tranquila, não vai acontecer nada - Kanon respondeu confiante.

Shion decidiu folhear o caderno, selecionando uma página aleatória. Encontrou uma quadra poética que começava com uma menção a resfriados, e deduziu que os versos seguintes falassem sobre a importância de um casal se manter unido durante as enfermidades.

- Ouçam, temos aqui um poema muito gracioso que diz o seguinte: "Só porque estás resfriado / Me recusas um beijinho? / Ora, não seja malvado / Me transmite um microbinho!"

Após um instante de silêncio, o salão explodiu em gargalhadas. Camus e Shion estavam entre os poucos que permaneciam sérios.

- Kanon, por que fez isso?

- Tétis, querida, não adianta disfarçar: você também riu!

- Eu sei - a guerreira admitiu -, mas mesmo assim...

- Já disse para você ficar tranquila, amor - Kanon insistiu bem-humorado.

O Mestre folheou o caderno novamente, tencionando encontrar algo melhor o mais depressa possível. E foi justamente a pressa a sua armadilha, pois ele elevou a voz para abafar as risadas coletivas e disse sem pensar:

- Ouçam este aqui: "Se queres um conselho / Muito útil e bem pensando / Nunca metas o bedelho / Onde não fores chamado".

Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi sentir-se ainda mais envergonhado, enquanto as gargalhadas recrudesciam. Ainda pensou em argumentar que os versos, a despeito do tom patético, continham um ensinamento sábio. Mas previu que seria inútil dizê-lo.

Shaina chegava a curvar-se de tanto rir. Camus sentia-se profundamente constrangido por Shion.

- Kanon, eu acho... que... - Tétis ia repreendê-lo, mas sucumbiu às risadas.

O cavaleiro passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela e acompanhou-a no riso.

Shion fechou o caderno e aguardou que as pessoas recuperassem a serenidade. Quando isto por fim aconteceu, ele tentou salvar as aparências:

- Pensando bem, quem precisa de frases feitas, não é? O que importa é desejarmos espontaneamente aos nossos queridos companheiros que eles tenham uma vida muito feliz, harmoniosa e pacífica!

Esta frase improvisada também arrancou risadas da audiência. O motivo desta vez foi a ironia da situação: esperar que duas pessoas que se casavam obrigadas fossem felizes era um disparate; supor que alguém pudesse conviver harmoniosa e pacificamente com Shaina era um delírio.

Ao Mestre não restou outra alternativa senão esperar o arrefecimento da onda de risos sarcásticos.

Vendo que os convidados haviam recobrado a compostura, Shion apelou para o único recurso que poderia preservar sua dignidade:

- Vamos agora falar sobre as implicações legais de um casamento dentro de nosso Santuário.

A partir deste momento, Shion pôde expressar-se com muito mais segurança e não voltou a cometer erros. Ele conhecia a maioria das leis do Santuário de cabeça. Passou os minutos seguintes discorrendo sobre todos os deveres e direitos de Camus e Shaina, ocasionalmente pedindo que eles manifestassem sua aprovação ao que era dito. O cavaleiro de Aquário obedecia a cada pedido prontamente, respondendo a tudo com sua voz resignada e séria. Shaina, por seu turno, não fazia esforço algum para dissimular sua má vontade, ainda que se visse obrigada a aceitar o que o Mestre dizia.

O último aspecto formal que Shion abordou foi a mudança de sobrenome:

- Foi acordado que o cônjuge que mudará seu nome será Emmanuel Camus. Camus, você aceita renunciar ao seu sobrenome e adotar o sobrenome de Roberta Piccinini?

- Sim.

- Você confirma perante todos nós que aceita esta alteração por sua livre e espontânea vontade?

- Sim - Camus repetiu.

Shion não notou qualquer nota de pesar na voz do cavaleiro. Prosseguiu:

- Você compreende que terá de alterar seus documentos, e que seu novo nome constará de todos eles, e que será com este nome que você deverá assinar todo e qualquer documento de hoje em diante?

- Sim.

- Por favor, diga diante de todos nós a qual nome você renuncia neste exato instante.

- Emmanuel Camus.

- Agora, por favor, diga diante de todos nós como você se chama.

- Emmanuel Piccinini.

- Shaina, você aceita ceder seu sobrenome ao seu esposo e permite que ele passe a se chamar Emmanuel Piccinini?

- Sim! - este foi o único momento em que a amazona se mostrou animada, uma vez que era Camus e não ela quem tinha de mudar de nome.

- Obrigado. Assinem aqui, por favor - Shion pediu, empurrando na direção dos noivos um livro de registros aberto sobre a mesa.

Assim que eles terminaram, Shion disse solene:

- A partir deste instante, eu declaro e confirmo que Emmanuel e Roberta Piccinini estão legalmente casados.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Os convidados aprovaram a recepção. Salgadinhos, docinhos e refrigerantes eram distribuídos abundantemente. Uma banda tocava música pop, rock, baladas e canções folclóricas de vários países, representando as diferentes origens dos servos de Athena. Grupos se formavam, reunindo homens e mulheres que conversava animadamente. Vários pares dançavam.

Bem poucos foram os indivíduos descontentes com a festa.

Kanon estava a bailar com Tétis, quando ambos perceberam que Shion, acompanhado de quatro soldados, aproximava-se deles. Os dois se interromperam e trocaram olhares confusos.

Parando diante do casal, Shion informou:

- Kanon de Gêmeos, é com grande pesar que eu o condeno a cinco dias de prisão por desacato a superior hierárquico.

O cavaleiro encarou o Mestre boquiaberto. Esperava no máximo uma repreensão verbal. Não previra que seu castigo seria tão severo.

- Durante este período você não poderá receber visitas - Shion acrescentou. - Não me agrada fazer isso, mas você certamente sabe que fez por merecer.

Conformado, Kanon assentiu em silêncio.

Voltando-se para Tétis, ele pôde adivinhar o significado do olhar dela: "Você não deveria ter feito aquilo". Apesar disso e do semblante austero que ela exibia, ele a segurou delicadamente pelo queixo e beijou-lhe os lábios. Depois, acompanhou os soldados que iriam conduzi-lo à sua cela.

Tétis seguiu-o com os olhos. Shion disse-lhe afável:

- Peço desculpas por esta situação.

Tétis fitou-o e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe. Como o senhor mesmo disse, ele fez por merecer. Eu não sabia que aquele era o tipo de frase que ele estava compilando para o senhor. Se eu tivesse sabido disso antes, eu o teria convencido a desistir.

- Obrigado. Vejo que Kanon está em boas mãos.

A guerreira de Poseidon esboçou um sorriso. Shion fez-lhe uma oferta:

- Você pode continuar hospedada na Casa de Gêmeos enquanto Kanon não é liberado. De minha parte, não há problema algum em tê-la aqui em nosso Santuário. Fique conosco todo o tempo que quiser.

- Muito obrigada, mas infelizmente minha autorização para permanecer na superfície expira dentro de dois dias. E mesmo que não expirasse tão depressa, eu iria embora hoje mesmo. Kanon não merece que eu esteja aqui à espera dele, depois do que fez. Quero que ele tenha mais um motivo para se arrepender e refletir - ela explicou. Intimamente, ela mesma se sentia arrependida por ter chegado a rir das frases que o Mestre lera.

Shion aprovou as palavras de Tétis e despediu-se cortesmente dela. "É uma pena que eu tenha precisado estragar a visita dessa moça ao Santuário. E também é uma pena que Saga vá receber uma notícia tão desagradável daqui a três dias", ele pensou. O primeiro cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava prestes a retornar da longa viagem que fizera para cumprir uma missão diplomática. E caberia ao Mestre recepcioná-lo e informá-lo sobre a prisão de Kanon.

Num ponto mais remoto do salão, os recém-casados estavam de pé, próximos um ao outro, recebendo os cumprimentos dos presentes. Ambos os jovens se mantinham muito sérios enquanto ouviam as mais variadas frases, de despropositados votos de felicidade até tentativas de conforto e encorajamento. Quase todos os que se dirigiam a eles depois comentavam com outros convidados que os semblantes de Camus e Shaina estavam "incrivelmente carregados". Não foram poucos os que afirmaram enxergar nos rostos dos cônjuges nuvens cinzentas que prenunciavam tempestades.

Após haver cumprido o que ela considerava uma das piores partes do protocolo daquele dia, Shaina enfim começou a sentir fome. Aproximou-se de uma das mesas de salgadinhos e comeu vários deles. Enquanto bebia um copo de refrigerante, foi abordada por Tremy, que convidou-a a dançar. Tentando reanimar-se, ela aceitou o convite.

Camus acercou-se de uma mesa desocupada, sentou-se na cadeira encostada à parede e prometeu-se que só se levantaria dali em último caso. Não gostava de festas, e não tinha nada a comemorar. Apenas queria ficar sozinho e desejou ardentemente ser ignorado e esquecido por todos.

Ambos atingiram seus objetivos. A música, a dança com parceiros variados e as conversas descompromissadas melhoraram o estado de espírito de Shaina, que tentou fingir que aquela era uma festa como qualquer outra. Camus, conhecido como uma pessoa pouco receptiva, foi efetivamente ignorado pelos demais; apenas raramente precisou trocar palavras breves com aqueles que passavam próximo à sua mesa.

Marin e Asterion dançavam quase sem parar. Aproveitando-se de uma pausa que os dois fizeram para comer, Shion disse-lhes que queria conversar com eles. O cavaleiro concordou imediatamente. A amazona estava voltada para a parede, pois havia retirado sua máscara a fim de se alimentar, mas pediu a Shion que não se incomodasse com isso e falasse o que desejava.

- Eu só quero me desculpar pelo que vocês viram hoje. Este deveria ter sido um teste para o casamento de vocês, mas infelizmente as coisas não correram conforme eu havia imaginado - Shion lamentou. - Vocês devem estar preocupados agora, e com razão. Mas eu lhes dou minha palavra de honra de que a cerimônia de vocês será muito mais organizada e caprichada.

- Mas não estamos preocupados, não é, meu benzinho? - Asterion dirigiu-se à sua noiva.

- É claro que não, chuchuzinho - Marin concordou, logo após terminar de mastigar um doce. - Mestre, o que nós queremos de verdade é que nosso casamento seja celebrado pelo senhor ou por Athena. E isso nós já sabemos que acontecerá. O resto nos é indiferente.

- Eu havia dito ao senhor que não precisamos de nada muito complicado - o guerreiro de Cães de Caça reforçou.

- Mesmo assim, faço questão de pelo menos elaborar um discurso decente em homenagem a vocês dois - Shion redarguiu. - Eu mesmo o farei e todas as frases serão criadas por mim.

O casal o agradeceu com alegria.

Shaina agora dançava e conversava com Milo. Ele disse galante:

- Sabe que é muito bom poder ver esse seu rosto lindo assim, sem ter que me preocupar com proibições?

- Você já é o décimo quinto... não, o décimo sexto a me dizer isso hoje - Shaina respondeu, sorrindo provocadora.

Milo sorriu também e falou:

- Então é por isso que tem tanta gente aqui te tirando para dançar!

- Sim. Estão todos me elogiando, e também choramingando por causa dessa nova realidade: meu rosto está acessível para todos, mas o meu corpo... - Shaina não quis completar a frase, pois a nova realidade a que seus parceiros de dança vinham aludindo a irritava profundamente.

- Não fique chateada - Milo tentou animá-la. - Qualquer dia desses você consegue permissão para se separar do Camus, e aí tudo volta ao normal.

- Nem tudo - Shaina corrigiu-o. - Mesmo depois que essa porcaria de casamento for anulada, eu poderei continuar sem máscara.

- Viu que legal? Então tudo vai ser ainda melhor do que antes! - Milo concluiu entusiasmado.

A empolgação quase pueril dele contagiou Shaina, que conseguiu se sentir um pouco mais otimista.

- Eu ainda não vi você dançar com seu marido - o cavaleiro de Escorpião mudou parcialmente o assunto.

- Não faço questão. Deixe-o lá, isolado, com aquela cara de palerma que os deuses lhe deram. Aliás, ele tem cara de quem nem sabe dançar.

- Eu duvido que ele saiba mesmo - disse Milo, pensativo. Arriscou-se a perguntar: - Você não fica com pena dele vendo-o sentado ali, sozinho?

- Azar o dele - Shaina respondeu seca.

- É, tem razão - Milo assentiu. No fundo, intuía que Camus estivesse solitário por escolha própria. Por este motivo, abstivera-se de abordá-lo. "Se ele quer ficar sossegado no canto dele, não vai adiantar nada tentar puxar conversa."

Em respeito ao pesar do amigo e da ex-amante, Milo também se abstivera de entrar na fila de cumprimentos aos noivos. E hesitara em convidar Shaina para dançar. Agora estava em seus braços porque ela mesma o convidara.

Lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Camus e depois voltou a admirar a face da amazona. "Que desperdício. Dá uma vontade de estar no lugar do Camus..." Enquanto rodopiava ao ritmo da música, Milo fitava as pessoas ao seu redor e notava vários pares de olhos a cobiçar Shaina. Ele concluiu: "Parece que tem um monte de gente aqui pensando o mesmo que eu."

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

A festa se estendeu por várias horas. Foi somente por volta das 21h que alguns convidados, já tendo se servido do jantar e da sobremesa, começaram a se despedir de Camus e Shaina.

Ao longo das duas horas seguintes, o salão se esvaziou gradualmente. Às 23h40, os recém-casados finalmente viram partir os últimos convidados. Somente Shion e alguns soldados responsáveis pela guarda do local permaneciam ali.

Reunindo-se ao Mestre, os dois jovens receberam conselhos:

- Agora vocês já podem ir para a Casa de Aquário. Descansem bastante, e por favor, tentem ter paciência um com o outro. Como o dia de hoje foi longo e desgatante, é melhor que vocês não treinem amanhã.

Shion surpreendeu-se com as imediatas reações dos guerreiros: Camus arregalou os olhos e pôs-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente; Shaina proferiu um sonoro "nem pensar".

- Vocês não gostariam de passar o dia de amanhã repousando? - o mais velho indagou confuso.

- Se fizermos isso, aposto que vai ter gente interpretando a nossa folga como uma espécie de lua de mel, e isso eu não quero de jeito nenhum! - Shaina disse.

Camus assentiu e acrescentou:

- Algumas pessoas são muito maldosas. Não podemos dar margem a certo tipo de comentários.

Shion olhou de um para o outro e inquiriu curioso:

- Vocês dois combinaram essa decisão? - Ante as respostas negativas deles, acrescentou: - Pois saibam que por um momento eu tive essa impressão. Vocês veem? Mesmo sendo tão diferentes um do outro, algumas coisas vocês têm em comum.

O casal se entreolhou com desconfiança.

- Eu ficaria feliz se vocês pensassem em explorar essas pequenas afinidades que vocês têm e se tornassem amigos - Shion afirmou, numa voz suave e isenta de malícia.

Entretanto, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi fazer com que as feições de seus interlocutores se endurecessem.

- Deixe isso para lá, Mestre - Shaina pediu agastada. Ela mirou Camus por um segundo e ordenou secamente: - Vamos embora.

Em seguida, ela desejou uma boa noite a Shion e deu as costas aos dois homens, começando a se afastar.

- Obrigado por tudo, Mestre. Tenha uma boa noite - Camus despediu-se respeitosamente. E seguiu a esposa.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Os dois servos de Athena não trocaram uma única palavra ou olhar enquanto se encaminhavam para a Casa de Aquário.

Chegando lá, subiram ao segundo piso. Caminharam pelo vestíbulo até atingirem o seu centro. Ali eles finalmente se encararam.

Shaina advertiu:

- Vou para o meu quarto. Nem pense em me seguir!

- Não se preocupe; eu jamais o faria - Camus respondeu grave.

- Acho bom mesmo. Se algum dia você tentar entrar no meu quarto, eu o mato - afirmou Shaina, cáustica.

- Se algum dia eu tiver a infeliz ideia de entrar em seu quarto, por favor, mate-me - Camus devolveu com firmeza.

- Seu desejo será atendido! - a amazona rebateu, erguendo o queixo.

Sabendo que nada mais havia a se dizer, eles se voltaram para lados opostos. Cada um dirigiu-se a uma diferente ala.

Adentrando seus aposentos pela primeira vez desde a visita guiada, Shaina teve um breve instante de estranhamento. Quando estivera lá, poucos dias antes, aquele era apenas um quarto vazio. Somente agora ela recordava a promessa de Shion de mobiliar o recinto e torná-lo confortável. "Muito bem, Mestre. O senhor fez um bom trabalho aqui", ela agradeceu mentalmente.

Habituada à sua casa simples e aos seus móveis velhos e escuros, Shaina sentiu-se um tanto deslocada naquele que passaria a ser seu novo lar. As paredes, as cortinas, os tapetes, a roupa de cama e a mobília apresentavam tons claros; tudo era novo, bonito e de boa qualidade. Ela girou em torno de si mesma várias vezes, apreendendo os detalhes do ambiente.

Havia uma caixa de papelão sobre a colcha que cobria seu leito. A guerreira deduziu que Geist estivera ali antes de sua chegada, e que aquela caixa continha os últimos objetos e roupas deixados em sua agora ex-casa.

Ela caminhou a esmo pelo quarto durante alguns minutos, tentando se acostumar ao que via ao seu redor. "Vai ser muito esquisito dormir aqui. Está tudo tão claro e certinho... não gosto disso."

Entrou na suíte, verificando que esta também havia sido preparada com todo o cuidado. Ali porém ela ficou apenas por alguns segundos. Quis voltar para o quarto.

Caminhou até sua cama e sentou-se. Puxou a caixa de papelão para junto de si e abriu-a. O primeiro item que viu em seu interior foi um bloco de papel. A página inicial continha alguns dizeres escritos numa letra que Shaina reconheceu sem qualquer dificuldade: tratava-se da grafia de Geist.

Pegando o bloco e retirando-o da caixa, Shaina leu o recado da amiga:

"Para levantar o seu ânimo, resolvi providenciar mais uma despedida para você. Ou melhor, mais umas despedidas. É só virar as páginas. Acho que você vai gostar. E se não gostar, é porque você é a besta mais ridícula de todo o Santuário!"

Shaina deu uma risadinha e virou a primeira página, curiosa.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre outra mensagem escrita à mão. Ela reconheceu ali a letra de um de seus ex-amantes. Sem lê-la por completo, Shaina também virou essa página e encontrou mais uma mensagem manuscrita. Folheou o bloco rapidamente e viu que ele estava inteiramente preenchido com recados para ela.

O teor das mensagens variava. Alguns dos ex-parceiros pediam-lhe que não ficasse triste e elogiavam-na por sua força; outros recordavam os momentos íntimos que haviam passado com ela; houve mesmo quem tivesse anotado piadas e artigos satíricos.

Saboreando cada uma das palavras que lhe haviam sido dedicadas, Shaina experimentou um agridoce misto de melancolia, alegria e gratidão.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 12 de junho de 2009._

NOTAS: Finalmente aconteceu o que vocês tanto queriam! E o que Shaina e Camus tanto temiam...

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os que me cobraram e me incentivaram para que eu atingisse este ponto da história. Não citarei nomes, pois vocês sabem quem vocês são.

O capítulo ficou bem longo porque eu não quis omitir nenhum detalhe. Sendo esta uma parte tão esperada do enredo, eu procurei oferecer aos meus estimados leitores tudo a que eles tinham direito. Pensei até em dividir tudo isto em dois capítulos diferentes, mas logo desisti, optando pelo pacote completo.

Esta também foi a minha estreia como escritora de yuri. Gostei muito de criar aquelas cenas no início do capítulo. Agora penso em escrever uma fic Shaina/Geist curta, contendo cenas mais íntimas e detalhadas entre as duas amazonas. Não garanto que porei a ideia em prática; mas seu eu o fizer, a história será complementar a "Aborrecimentos e Saudades" e poderá ser lida de forma independente.

A partir de agora, esta fanfic entra numa nova fase. Como será que nossos protagonistas enfrentarão a vida de casados? Será que eles vão se relacionar civilizadamente? Será que vão se odiar? Será que já estarão juntos na cama após um ou dois meses de convivência? É isto o que vocês descobrirão nos próximos capítulos. Porém, vocês precisarão ter um pouco de paciência comigo.

Eu explico: venho produzindo novos capítulos de "Aborrecimentos e Saudades" regularmente, mas esta não é minha única fic em andamento. Para privilegiar esta história, preteri meus outros projetos. As fics mais afetadas foram "Último Dia de Aioros" e "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena", que aliás são duas tramas interligadas. Agora chegou a hora de cuidar delas. Depois que eu as tiver atualizado, poderei retomar esta fic. Enquanto isto não ocorre, considerem-se convidados (para não dizer intimados) a ler minhas outras obras. :-) Se puderem comentá-las, melhor ainda. Se não puderem, não ficarei chateada... contanto que vocês as leiam de fato. ;-)

Vejo vocês em breve!


End file.
